Love By Elimination
by St3ll3rC
Summary: He's cursed, he's desperate, he needs to fall in love, so what happens when he agree's to his best friend's most outrageous plan yet? Read and find out! AxC and various other pairings. Read and review!
1. The Curse and The Plan

**FBG: I'm back! **

Unkown Person: Yes you are.

FBG: And I'm here to torture!

Unknown Person: Yes you are.

FBG: Where is Athrun! ATHRUN! OH ATHRUN!

Unkown Person: He's hiding.

FBG: Why?

Unkown Person: Idiot! He's scared of you! Readers read on!

* * *

**Chapter 1: The Curse and The Plan**

He sighed starring into the seemingly bottomless depths of his black coffee. The door chimes rang, as the Café doors swung open and a group of young girls entered, giggling about the blustering wind outside. He looked up noticing that some of the new female customers, were starring at him appreciatively, he turned away, pretending as if he didn't notice their whispered stares.

"Hey Athrun," he looked up startled, his best friend was standing with his left arm around a stack of books, he set them down on the table with a thud, making the coffee spill over and stretched his arms.

"You been studying late again Kira?" asked Athrun counting the number of books his friend brought.

Kira laughed, "Yeah, you could say that. I was-"

"Really Kira," replied Athrun, "I don't want know."

Kira looked at his friend for a long moment, he sighed shrugging, "Okay. If you want to miss out on the most interesting intellectual topic yet, it's up to you."

"Don't be sad," said Athrun laughing, "My brain has been friend because of today's exam. I don't really want to here about one of your theories now, or else I might loose the last three brain cells I have left!"

"You counted?" asked Kira.

"Yeah," sighed Athrun, his eyes wandered back outside, watching the people walk through the windy weather, he ran his hand through his long dark blue hair.

"Dude," said Kira standing up, "Come with me to drop these off at home and then we can go chill somewhere," at the look on Athrun's face he added, "It's Fiday! Come on!"

"Hey! Kira, hey, wait! I have to pay the bill!"

* * *

"DEAR LORD!" she cried, "NOT AGAIN! Please! Oh please, not this again!" she ran out of the living room before her mother could corner her. 

"BUT! Cagalli honey! Oh please, couldn't we just go and meet him! Jonah is such a nice boy!"

"MOTHER DON'T YOU DARE!" she shrieked standing at the foot of the stairs. Her amber eyes flaring angrily, she held her arms over her chest, "Look okay, I appreciate it that you care. Mom, I'm 22 years old! I think I can handle my dating life for myself!"

She continued to rant about her mother's new scheme when the door opened and her older brother Kira walked in, "Hey sis, hi mom," he said, "Oh I brought a friend over."

After him followed, to Cagalli's amazement a very handsome young man, with long navy blue hair and bright green eyes. He was wearing a stripped shirt with dark black jeans, looking very posh.

Cagalli on the other hand was wearing sporty baby blue short shorts and a white tank top. She felt a little awkward standing in front of such a hot guy wearing such bad clothes.

"Hi, you must be Cagalli," he said extending his hand, "Kira told me a lot about you."

"Hi," she said shaking his head, _he has class…_

Kira came over putting his arm around his sister's shoulder, "Sis, this is my best bud Athrun."

"YOU'RE ATHRUN!" she exclaimed, he looked down rather uncomfortably, "Yeah."

"Oh," she said looking away, "Well. I have to get going; I have a tae kwon do class to teach at the Y. See ya!"

She burst into a run out of the front door, waving at them before turning around the corner and disappearing into the afternoon sun.

"Your sister teaches Tae Kwon Do?" asked Athrun helping Kira carry his books up to his room.

Kira nodded laughing, "Yeah. She can beat anyone up. Trust me; don't ever mess with Cagalli Yula Athha."

"Athha? But…your name…" said Athrun looking confused, placing the books on his friend's desk and sat down on the bed.

"Yeah, after my mom died, and Cagalli's parents divorced, my dad and her mom got together. So we don't carry the same last name," he said smiling, "but she's still my sis, no matter what."

"THAT! I can see," said Athrun, nearly get hit in the head by a badly aimed punch from Kira.

"You know you haven't been acting normal lately," said Kira sitting down beside his friend, "I mean you were drinking black coffee and you NEVER drink black coffee."

"I, it's uh complicated," said Athrun running his hand through his hair, "It's really complicated. You probably will laugh."

Kira scoffed, "Try me. I dare you!"

Athrun blinked, starring at him, "If you say so…Okay my great-great-great-great-great-great really great grandfather had a relationship with a very beautiful woman. She loved him a lot and he loved her too, but after a while she became clingy, and I don't know stuff happened and my grandfather chose to leave her. She became furious, and put a curse on my grandfather, telling him that all his sons, will die a premature tragic death if they don't fall in love and get married before the age of 23, that's how old he was when he left her but not before he dies himself! My grandfather didn't believe it of course, he got married to a nice girl and had a son, but shortly after his son was born, he died in a carriage accident, at the ripe young age of 25."

"So you're telling me this curse is real? I mean that death could've been…"

"That's what we thought! But then so many young men in our family died because they didn't believe it. So now the whole family believes it's true. And well I'm next…" cried Athrun burying his head in his hands, "And that's not the reason why I'm upset. It's my dad. He knows I won't fall in love and get married, so he's having one arranged!"

"WHAT!" yelled Kira looking astounded, "To whom!"

"Mia Campbell," he cried, nearly sobbing.

"Isn't that Lacus Clyne's wannabe cousin?" said Kira scratching his chin, "I don't think she's that bad…"

"SHE'S BAD!" he yelled, grabbing his hair, "She's an insane, control freak, spoiled little, bitchy, crazed, deranged woman! Who is driving me MENTAL! MENTAL I TELL YOU MENTAL!"

"ATHRUN PATRICK ZALA! GET A GRIP!" yelled Kira shaking his best friend back into his senses; Athrun looked at him blanking causing Kira to slap him.

"Oh god," said Athrun, "God, I'm sorry Kira…"

"It's okay," said Kira patting his friend's back, he then jumped up dramatically, "BECAUSE I HAVE A PLAN!"

"God, not this again," moaned Athrun, "Please not another lame plan. Last plan you had, trying to get Sai and Yzak dates winded up them getting harassed a gay bar!"

"It's not my fault they couldn't find the right place," snorted Kira, "you have to admit it was pretty funny."

Athrun chuckled, and Kira turned on him, "I want to talk to your dad first. I'll get him to call off your engagement to Mia. And then, I'll tell him my plan. That way you could have a chance at falling in love and meeting someone normally."

"And your plan is?" said Athrun looking skeptical, but deep down he was hoping and praying, _please don't send me to a gay bar. Please don't please!_

"I'll post an add on the inter-college website," said Kira laughing manically, "its genius! I won't put your name or anything, just a bit about you. That way you won't get all tormented by people. Girls will contact me, and I'll put them through a test. Eliminating the ones that aren't suitable and then, we'll make you date the one's that you like and pick them down till you have the perfect girl! And viola!"

Athrun starred at Kira like he was crazy, "Kira Yamato, and MY LIFE ISN'T THE BACHELOR!"

"I know," said Kira nudging Athrun with his elbow, "But thanks to me. It will be!"

He ran out of the room before Athrun could pummel him to death, "KIRA YAMATO YOU GET BACK HERE AND FIGHT LIKE A MAN!"

* * *

**Unkown Person: Will Kira's plan work? You know why do you always right stories with a "Kira" in it? **

FBG: I like the name and you'll see how it works out...you'll see...

**U.P: You're scaring me... **

FBG: Good, that is to be expected.

U.P: You're weird...

FBG: So are you, "UP"

U.P: HEY!

FBG: (running away while screaming) PLEASE SEND IN YOUR REVIEWS! I'LL LOVE TO HEAR WHAT YOU HAVE TO SAY! NOT YOU "UP" I DON'T CARE ABOUT YOU!

U.P: (chasing after her) HEY!


	2. Elimination Round One

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed or the Characters, however I do own the ideas presented in this o/c story!  
A/N: I agree with the review posted by TheDisruptiveOne, it does seem kind of weird doing a fanfic without the gundams in it but it can be done. I did do one with Gundam Wing, although I never posted it. Anyways, I hope this fic turns out good, I'm trying to keep it as humourus as possible. Enjoy!

FBG: I personally think that by looks, the Justice Gundam is the prettiest.

Kira: Gundams can't be pretty!

FBG: Sure they can!

Kira: God you are weird!

Athrun: Thus she is writing this fic to ruin my life.

FBG: Indeed.

Kira: Yay! High Five! (hi-fives FBG)

Athrun: Who's side are you on!

Kira: FBG's.

Athrun: WHAT!

FBG: While we let those two sort this issue out...Readers read on!

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 2: Elimination Round One**

**Calling All Ladies!  
Calling All Ladies!**

**If you're interested in a once in a life time opportunity, now's your chance! Students from the Film and Drama Department are filming their own reality show, based on the hit series, The Bachelor! Single women you're invited to be participants on the show! If you're interested please e-mail us at ****thebachelorfddept.inter-college.ca**

**Below is the General Statistics of the Bachelor in Question:**

**The Bachelor: He's a kind, fun loving guy who enjoys horse-back riding, skiing, snowboarding, surfing and mountain biking. His favorite pastimes include, watching old kung fu movies, getting Bubble Tea and reading. He's young, smart and eligible!**

"Do you think anyone would actually sign up for this?" laughed Cagalli, the computer screen was on the Inter-College website, there was an ad posted for girls to join up for a Film Department's new experiment.

Her best friend Miriallia Haww, was seated beside her, both girls were at the campus library working on essays for their Professor Ms.Ramius. She turned to look at Cagalli's screen, "Yeah, I guess some people might. I mean, he does sound interesting doesn't he?"

"They could just be saying that…" said Cagalli skeptically, "There's no photo or anything."

"Well maybe that's one of their elements," replied Miriallia, "You don't know what the guy looks like…"

Cagalli snorted, "That's lame. I highly doubt anyone would sign up."

"You would be surprised, I overheard some girls talking about signing up for a dating thing, they said it was a new college program, I didn't know for sure what they were taking about but I think it's this," said Miriallia pointing at the screen, "You know with everyone so busy, this might be an opportunity for some girls."

"Yeah," scoffed Cagalli, "To be humiliated."

"Why don't you try?" she replied laughing, "I highly doubt you'll let yourself be humiliated by this."

"ARE YOU MENTAL!" yelled Cagalli, the whole table of first years behind her turned their heads, she lowered her voice to a whisper, "I have a reputation to maintain. I'm not joining some stupid college stunt!"

Miriallia gave her a hard stare, "You know I think you need to have more fun Cagalli. Just join and see what it's all about, if you don't like it. Quit. I would join myself but I'm already with Dearka, although sometimes he tempts me to dump him.

"Mir, it's Dearka we're talking about," said Cagalli patting her friend's shoulder, "He gets on everyone's nerves. But I guess you're right, maybe I should join. You never know, I might like this guy…"

"THATTA GIRL!" cried Miriallia, hugging her friend while receiving a few annoyed glares.

"Mir, you owe me," said Cagalli shaking her head, while typing the e-mail address into the send bar, "You owe me big!"

* * *

Athrun was seated at the kitchen counter in his apartment, which he shared with his two friends, Yzak and Dearka. He was flipping through his multitude of notes, trying to finish off his theory paper for his advanced chemistry course. 

"Why did I even take this bloody subject," he muttered, scratching out another wasted theorem with his pen. The phone rang; his hand automatically grabbed the receiver, "Hello?"

"Hi Athrun darling!" his mother Lenore was on the other end, "Did I catch you at a bad time? You sound grumpy dear, is something wrong?"

He sighed, "Nothing mother, what is it?"

"Oh well, your father wanted to talk to you but you know him," giggled Lenore, "He always forgets your number. Here talk to Athrun honey." He heard the sound of the phone being muffled and then his father's gruff voice, "Kira called and told me about his plan. I really don't see why you agreed to such a ridiculous venture but he said it was for school. So I called off your engagement to Mia."

"Thank god," whispered Athrun nearly crying in relief.

"What's that!" yelled is father into the phone, Athrun held it away, his ears ringing.

"Nothing dad, nothing," he said, "Yeah, I just thought it would be something interesting. I'm glad you don't mind."

"I'm not saying I don't mind," replied his father gruffly, "I'm saying that you're old enough to make your own decisions. But Athrun remember that curse is real, no matter what you think. I want you to be on guard."

"Dad I'll be fine," replied Athrun, "Don't worry. I have to go now. I got a theory paper to finish."

He finished talking with his parents and put the phone back on its cradle, he sighed turning to his paper, he the page was covered with theorems and scribbles. He growled angrily scrunching up the paper and tossing it behind him.

"OW! Watch where you throw things man, even paper hurts…"

"Sorry Yzak," said Athrun putting his head against the cold countertop.

"Advanced Chemistry kills eh?" said Yzak plopping down on the couch behind Athrun, "You really going to go through with this?"

He waved The Bachelor ad around before tossing it onto the messy coffee table. Athrun groaned saying nothing, Yzak chuckled, "You have guts man. After what happened to me, I wouldn't follow any of Kira's plans."

"You just won't follow it because you don't want to admit, that you and Sai got lost and wound up in a gay bar," said Athrun laughing, Yzak threw a pizza crust at him but missed.

"You're the one talking," said Yzak, "At least I won't be chased by a herd of angry women when this is all over."

"At least for my sake," replied Athrun still laughing, "They are women!"

Yzak lunged over the couch at him but Athrun side stepped, laughing while Yzak crashed to the floor using the most obscene words in his vocabulary.

"What are you guys doing?" asked Dearka, he opened the door to the apartment, carrying a bag of groceries.

"Nothing," said Athrun who was cleaning up his books, "I'll be in my room, I have to finish this piece of crap. Don't wait up."

"Why would I?" said Dearka opening the fridge, putting the food away, "I have a date with Mir."

Yzak said nothing, throwing a we'll-finish-this-later look at Athrun he stormed off to his own room, slamming the door violently.

"He needs anger management," said Dearka lightly, "Although I wouldn't mind seeing his reaction if we got the Juicy Fruit guy to sing him a song."

"He'd probably shoot himself," said Athrun cheerfully, "after he takes the Juicy Fruit guy out."

Dearka nodded, "Yeah, I can picture that…"

The doorbell rang, Dearka ran his hand through his unruly blonde locks and then he sprayed some mint breath fresher in his mouth, opening the door he said, "My lovely blossom, I am here to take you away."

"OH! Dearka, you're so manly," said Kira in a high pitched voice, Dearka glared at him angrily, "Why do you always do that? Now you just ruined my line."

Kira laughed, surveying the messy apartment with his violet eyes, "Your lines suck Dearka, plain and simple."

"Thanks," he replied, "I appreciate the sentiment."

"Don't mention it," said Kira cheerfully, "Now where's Mister Bachelor!"

"KIRA GET OUT!" screamed Athrun from his room, he poked his head out of the door, "I'm busy working on Advance Chemistry."

Kira shrugged, "I came by to tell you we're full. We have everyone a complete full list, according to Sai and Kuzzey. Friday is the first elimination round."

Athrun starred at him mouth open, "B-but that ad was on for like, two days…"

"Yeah," said Kira running picking up a bag of chips, he started to eat, "Surprising really. How fast everything went. Sai and Kuzzey handled all the applications, I'm just doing the interviews on Friday while the video tape it."

"How many are there?" asked Athrun looked stunned, he was leaning against the door of his room.

"I think exactly one hundred," said Kira munching on his chips, "Anyways, I just stopped by to tell you. I have to go pick up my sis before heading home."

_**

* * *

**__**Friday Interview**_

The auditorium was partially full as the many ladies who joined sat around waiting for the announcement, some tapping their feet impatiently. The stage lights turned on and Sai stepped up with a microphone.

"Okay ladies, can I have your attention please," he said, the women continued to talk, "CAN I HAVE YOUR ATTENTION PLEASE!"

They silenced, "Thank you. We're pleased that we have so many willing participants but unfortunately, we can only have twenty-five women advance to the next round. We have your names here on a list. You'll each be interviewed by three of The Bachelor's friends. You won't see them but you'll hear them, and they will see and hear you. After the interview, you will be either sent out with a parting gift thanking you for your participation or you will be sent into the green room, where you will wait for further instructions. Thank you."

The women turned to each other excitedly, while Sai entered the stage, meeting with Kira, Yzak and Dearka, "You guys set?"

"Yeah," replied Yzak, "Is this going to work?"

"It will don't worry," said Kira happily, "once this finishes, we'll have the contact information of each of the twenty-five girls. They'll be notified of their different dates, Kuzzey will be on hand filming, and they'll be evaluated. If The Bachelor enjoys his dates and the girls, he'll keep them, etc. etc. It's different from the show because we make it more normal, not having the girls live in the same place and stuff."

"You really must've thought this through," said Dearka looking impressed.

"Nah," said Kira waving him off, "Took me ten minutes."

Sai coughed, "Well if you guys are done. Get behind the booth and we can begin."

Everyone went to their places, Sai immediately called in the first girl, the list was in alphabetical order by last names but as a twist they worked from bottom to top, "Zahara Rita."

And so it went on, through the multitude of women, they managed to pick out twenty-four women, the best girl on all their charts being, Nikki Lillith. She was beautiful, kind, smart and well she had all the guys drooling, and in that state they forget to note her unflattering qualities.

"Okay Ms.Athha, you can go in now," said Sai, he was starring at a pissed off looking blonde girl with bright amber eyes.

"FINALLY, you guys take so long…" she muttered and entered the stage. She sat down on the seat and waited for the interview to being, "If you guys could HURRY!"

"Kira! Kira you okay!" said Yzak trying to knock Kira out of his shocked state, he was starring at the screen that showed the stage looking very pale.

He stammered, "W-what t-the heck is she DOING!"

"Is that your girlfriend?" asked Dearka scratching his chin, "she's kinda cute…"

"NO YOU IDIOT!" yelled Kira smacking him on the head, "That's my SISTER!"

"YOUR WHAT!"

"Yeah," said Kira, "My sister and I don't know what the hell she's doing but, we need another girl so just accept her."

"Kira do you want your sister to date Athrun?" asked Yzak looking worried.

Kira snickered, "I want to see her face when she does find out it's Athrun…"

Yzak and Dearka stood open mouthed, "You're evil…"

"WILL YOU TELL HER SHE'S IN ALREADY!" screamed Kira, Yzak quickly grabbed the microphone and told her she's in and that she could leave. Making Cagalli exit the building feeling very confused, "I think I just missed something back there…"

* * *

**FBG: Surprised Cagalli joined? Well she's about to spice up this mixture with her fiery personality... **

U.P: Indeed...

FBG: Where the hell did you come from! And where's Kira and Athrun!

U.P: They died...

FBG: THEY WHAT!

U.P: You idiot! They're raiding your kitchen.

**FBG: THEY'RE WHAT! **

U.P: Raiding your kitchen...and I'm gonna go join them.

FBG: (yelling) GET BACK HERE! (to readers) SEND IN YOUR REVIEWS!


	3. Initiate Phase Two

**FBG: (starring at fridge, mouth open in dispair) My food...All my precious food...my mother's carrot cake...my ice cream...my lasagna...my MEATBALLS! ALL GONE! HOW COULD YOU!**

Kira: We were hungry!

Athrun: You can't blame us, growing males have huge appetites!

FBG: Well you didn't need to eat the entire contents of my fridge! Do all you Coordinators have big appetites! Or maybe just you and Kira have elephant genes mixed in you!

Athrun: That was harsh...

U.P: Totally uncalled for.

Kira: You're mean!

FBG: (going red, with anger) FIRST YOU RAID MY FRIDGE! THEN YOU CALL ME MEAN! (grabs a frying pan) WHY DON'T YOU FIGHT ME!

Kira&Athrun: Let's RUN AWAY! (they run)

U.P: (calling after them) YOU GUYS ARE GUNDAM PILOTS FOR CRYING OUT LOUD! JUST ZAP HER WITH YOUR GUNDAM! Oh and readers, read on!

* * *

**Chapter 3: Initiate Phase Two**

His green eyes blasted open as his cell phone made a loud vibrating sound, it hummed against the bed-side table, he groaned, flipping over he grabbed his cell phone, "Hello?"

"HOW DARE YOU CALL IT OFF!" he nearly dropped his phone in fright but he continued to hold it at a good distance from his delicate ear.

"Mia? Do you know what the freaking time it is!" he snapped angrily.

"I DON'T CARE! ATHRUN I THOUGHT YOU LOVED ME!" she shrieked, he grimaced, _like hell I would love a bitch like you!_

"Mia, I had to cancel it. I have more important things to deal…"

"I DON'T CARE! YOU'RE NOTHING BUT A STUPID MAN! HOW COULD YOU GIVE ME UP! ME! ATHRUN ZALA YOU'RE GOING TO PAY FOR THIS!" she screamed, and then the line went dead. He starred at his cell phone for a long time before muttering, "Like hell I'm gonna pay…"

* * *

"Hey, Athrun?"

"Yeah?"

"What the hell was that racket last night coming from your room? Did you have a woman over?" asked Dearka as they were seated over the breakfast table. A spoon came flying from the opposite side of the table hitting Dearka smack on the forehead, and sticking there, "Okay, I get your point…"

"Good," muttered Athrun as he got up to grab another spoon for his cereal. He felt utterly depressed; he had nothing to look forward too, graduating; maybe, girlfriend; nope, social life; nil, anything involving staying up late; absolutely nothing.

"God you look terrible," said Dearka, as he pried the spoon off his forehead.

Athrun sighed loudly, "Yeah."

"You need to get out more," replied Dearka.

"Yeah."

"You need to get yourself a girl," said Dearka.

"Yeah."

"You need more of a late night social life," suggested Dearka, digging into his Cheerios.

"Yeah," said Athrun sitting down he stuck his spoon into his Frosted Flakes rather violently.

Dearka starred at him, "Well's it's nine in the morning, Yzak left for work. There isn't much else to do…you wanna go to the Y?"

"The Y?" said Athrun looking up blankly, his spoon hung from his mouth.

"Yeah," said Dearka smiling, "We could weight train or something. Kira hooked me up with some passes, so why not use them eh?"

Athrun shrugged, "Fine, but let's take your car…"

"My car!" screeched Dearka, "B-but you're the one driving the Benz!"

"I don't feel like driving," said Athrun and he added more firmly, "And I don't feel like letting you drive."

"Damn!" cursed Dearka, he stood up, stretching, "We'll I'm gonna go get changed."

Athrun said nothing and he continued too munch absent mindedly on his Frosted Flakes, starring at the box, wondering what Tony the Tiger would do in his situation.

* * *

"Welcome to the YMCA, can I help you?" said the customer service representative, she smiled at the two young men that entered the building.

"You can help me by staying beautiful," said the blonde, she giggled and he laughed, "Yes, well I was wondering where I go to the fitness gym?"

She giggled, "Upstairs, first door. You can't miss it."

"Thank you," he said giving her a wink. He went to the stairs on the side, his friend followed.

As they were climbing up the stairs, Athrun said; "Dearka do you always have to flirt? I mean you have a girlfriend for crying out loud! And I don't think Miriallia would appreciate your flirting."

Dearka sighed, "Yeah but I can't help it. I'm always like that…besides Mir understands; I mean she isn't always around for me to let off my male hormones."

"No, it's just she isn't as pathetic as most girls to fall for your lines," sniggered Athrun, he ducked as Dearka's punch missed his head by inches, "I'm gonna just wander around. Have fun weight lifting."

"Don't worry Zala, I'll get you for this!" replied Dearka shaking his fist at him. He turned and went into the fitness room, Athrun sighed and continued to walk down the hall, passing a group of flustered looking girls, who starred at him, making him sigh again, "Why me?"

He was so lost in thought that he didn't watch where he was walking and he bumped into someone nearly falling over.

"Watch where you're going!" snapped the girl he bumped into, she was wearing a plain white tae kwon do uniform.

"S-sorry," he replied, starring at the back of a girl with unruly blonde hair, "Cagalli?"

She spun around, starring at him, her eyes widened with recognition, "Oh my god! Athrun! I'm sorry I didn't know it was you."

"It's okay," he said smiling lightly, "You're working today?"

"Yeah," she said and then she turned on him, "What are you doing here anyways!"

Athrun shrugged, "Oh this and that, I guess. Why? I shouldn't be here?"

Cagalli blushed, "N-no, I was just wondering…that's all."

"Can I come watch your class?" he asked, "I mean that's what you do right? Teach Tae Kwon Do?"

"Y-yeah," replied Cagalli, her amber eyes flashed, "Yeah, you can come watch I guess."

Athrun smiled, "Great. Lead the way Sensei!"

"Okay," she laughed. Leading him down the hall, he came to the Martial Arts studio. It was a large room, with a padded floor, the students, who were all mostly young teens, were standing waiting for her.

She smiled at everyone, "Okay class! Today we'll be learning a simple technique used to flip your opponent…"

She started her demonstration to the class, showing them how to properly execute the move without straining any muscles or ending up on the floor along with your opponent. Athrun watched from the side rather calmly, admiring Cagalli's firm tone and how she mesmerized everyone into listening to her words, _she's really amazing. I've never seen anyone talk like that, she makes even learning how to beat someone up look elegant…She has such great eyes…WHAT! Hey wait a minute…why I am thinking to myself like this? This isn't me! ZALA SNAP OUT OF IT!_

Cagalli was now having students demonstrate the move on her, but none of her pupils were able to successful toss her over. She sighed, "Well I guess you'll just have to practice-"

"Can I try?" asked Athrun, everyone was starring at him; he now took off his sweatshirt and was wearing a plain dark blue t-shirt. He was wearing navy shorts to match.

Cagalli looked at him unsure for a moment and then grinned, "Sure if you want too. But I won't say it's all that EASY!"

She shrieked the last part because in one fluid motion Athrun had successfully flipped her onto her back, she was starring into his green eyes looking surprised, "Y-you really caught me off guard how did you…"

Athrun smiled; grabbing her hand he pulled her up, "I'm a black belt in Tae Kwon Do and Karate."

"That explains a lot," said Cagalli, she turned to her class, who stood awed, "Well I think Mr.Zala here deserves applause, because that was a perfect execution of the move. Well done."

The class erupted into applause and Athrun grinned at Cagalli, doing a mock bow for the class. After that, he decided to help Cagalli teach the rest of her class. The class was now over, he stood waiting for her outside the studio change rooms.

"Sorry, did I keep you waiting?" he turned around, his jaw nearly falling to the floor. She was no longer wearing the white uniform but instead was dressed in a black skirt with a blue halter top. She wore black leather boots and her blonde hair was hanging damp against her skull.

"N-no not at all," said Athrun, running his hand through his hair. He changed too; he was now wearing dark jeans with a light green button up shirt, _God. Why does my best friend's sister have to be sooo…how can I put this? HOT!_

Cagalli blushed while saying, "Well I was wondering if you would like to hang out? If that's okay…"

"I can't I promised Nicol, that I would come to his piano concerto," said Athrun running his hand through his hair, "I really would like too but he'll get all upset if I don't show up. Dearka fell asleep during his last one, so he's been kinda touchy about it."

"That's okay!" said Cagalli smiling, she laughed, "I suppose it would be better for you. I wouldn't want to see what Nicol would do to you, if you missed it…on second thought maybe I would…"

"I can see how you and Kira are related," muttered Athrun, Cagalli glared at him giving him a hard punch in the shoulder.

"Just because I'm his sister," she said menacingly, "Doesn't mean I'm anything like him, Athrun Zala!"

Athrun nodded, while rubbing his sore shoulder, "Well I better go find Dearka, see you Cagalli!"

"Yeah," she replied beaming at him, "Bye Athrun."

* * *

It was nearly ten at night when Athrun arrived back at the apartment he shared with Yzak and Dearka; he stood at the door, his hand rummaging his pocket trying to find the keys for the door.

"GRAB HIM!" The door swung open and with a yank he was pulled through, nearly falling on top of Kuzzey.

"What in the name of eggnog are you guys doing!" screeched Athrun, as he tried to get his balance.

Kira stood in the midst of the group, his arms folded, "Dude! We have to prepare you for the next phase!"

"Next phase?" said Athrun settling down, he starred up at his violet eyed friend.

"Indeed," said Sai handing him a box of noodles, from the looks of things, his friends ordered Chinese.

Athrun started eating the noodles slowly, as all the guys sat down. The door to Yzak's room swung violently open, "WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!"

He stood with his fists clenched angrily, wearing smiley face boxers, his blue eyes glaring at his comrades, "CAN'T A GUY GET SOME SLEEP AROUND HERE!"

"Whoa, Yzak," said Kira nearly falling off his chair, "You know if ladies saw that sight more often you might've actually had a girl by now."

"You SHUT UP!" yelled Yzak, he growled angrily, "Do you mind telling me what the hell you guys are doing!"

Dearka walked over to his friend and hung an arm loosely around his neck, "Yzak we are trying to initiate the second phase of Mr. Kira Yamato's ingenious plan. Now you could go back to bed or you can join us."

"Seeing that there's so much racket," muttered Yzak, grabbing his robe off the door, "I might as well join you."

"By the way man, nice boxers," said Kuzzey.

"Thanks," replied Yzak sitting down, now that all the guys were settled. Kira started to discuss his second phase.

"Thanks," he said, "to my sources. I've managed to book a banquet hall, to hold the masquerade ball!"

"The what!" said Dearka, he can't handle highly advanced words, although he uses them himself.

"The masked ball," said Sai looking at him exasperatedly, "Dearka, you should read more."

"R-e-a-d?" replied Dearka, "What is read?"

"Dearka," said Yzak throwing him an annoyed glance, "Just shut up."

Kira cleared his throat loudly, "As I was SAYING. The masked ball will introduce the twenty-five ladies to Mister Bachelor and introduce everyone to the rules. Now the basic rule and twist to this game is, every single date Athrun goes on, he will be wearing a mask. The same things goes with the girls, they'll be wearing masks too. Making it more, based on personality rather then looks etcetera."

"What about names?" asked Athrun, with a worried look.

"You're not allowed to tell yours, but the girls can choose if they want to or not," said Kira simply, "Also I'll notify you of your dates since I need to specially set up stuff. Athrun just keep your Tuesdays and Thursdays free from now on."

"What about classes?" asked Kuzzey, "We can't miss them…"

Kira looked at him, "Dude! You don't think I don't KNOW that! I have all your schedules, I can work around them! God, you guys really don't trust me…"

"It's not that," said Sai hurriedly, "We're just making sure. You know it's proven that psychologically, verbal confirmation is the most widely accepted by humans."

"Thanks for the science lesson Sai," said Dearka sarcastically, "That was something we really NEED to know!"

Sai glared at him, while Athrun sat scratching his chin thoughtfully, "You know…Kira, this isn't such a bad idea. You'd make a good reality show guy…"

"You think so?" replied Kira looking pleased.

"Yeah," said Athrun, "You know I still don't know why I agreed to this but it sounds good. Now what about if I'm going to well drop a girl?"

"It's simple," said Kira, "In the actual show, the guy gives them flowers to say they're staying. In MY version, you give them a rose to say they're leaving. You can give it to them after the date, depending on how well you like them. I can't really call people together every week and do a formal thing, so it's eliminated by date and how much you like them."

"That's cruel," said Kuzzey shaking his head.

Kira laughed manically, "Dude! I am the King of Cruel!"

"Like we don't know!" replied everyone rolling their eyes.

Kira mumbled something about haters and said, "Okay well I guess we discussed phase two well enough…Props to it?"

"Here, here!" they all agreed, all the guys stuck their fists in the middle of their group. Kira and Athrun propped them from the top, "Looks like there's no turning back now…"

* * *

**FBG: (turning around in circles, looking for them) WHERE ARE THEY! WHERE ARE THEY! JUST LET ME AT THEM!**

U.P: (eating french fries)

FBG: OOOooooohhh! French fries!

U.P: (pulling them away from her) No Way! Not until you say sorry to Kira and Athrun, they're very hurt you know.

FBG: (mutters) They should be...

U.P: No apology. No fries.

FBG: (shrugs) Okay!

U.P: (looks at her incredulously) Okay!

FBG: Yeah, because you left your keys in your car. So I'm gonna now take it and drive to Wendy's and get food, using your wallet. Which I will still now! (grabs wallet and runs away)

U.P: HEY! Oh and readers please review! HEY! (chases after FBG) 


	4. The Masked Ball

**A/N: Sorry this update took a bit longer then I had expected. I got so busy with stuff lately. Anyways I hope you enjoy!  
Disclaimer: I do not own the characters, story, etc. of Gundam Seed. However I do own the original ideas/concepts found within this story! **

FBG: I BOUGHT FRIES FOR EVERYONE!

U.P: (mouth open, starring at empty wallet) H-how much did you spend!  
**  
FBG: All the money that was in there! (smiles) But I didn't just buy french fries! I bought some clothes too and shoes...and a new hat... **

U.P: (too shocked to speak) ...

FBG: (hugs U.P) You're the BEST! You're taking this so well!

U.P: ...

Athrun: I want fries!

Kira: Yeah get me some! Readers read on!

* * *

**Chapter 4: The Masked Ball**

The ballroom of the Capitol Banquet Hall was being adorned with gorgeous decorations, using a romantic color theme of red, silver and black. The organizer of this venture had used his decorating skills to the extent, bringing a tranquility to the place without taking away from it's purpose. Everyone stood admiring their work, it was early afternoon, and the actual ball would take place at eight in the evening, so there was still much time. 

"Kira, this is…WOW!"

Kira puffed out his chest with pride, "I can't deny my talents can I?"

Athrun nodded, marveling at the work his best-friend pulled off, "No you can't, I can't. This is really good."

"He wouldn't have done it if it wasn't for us!" said Kuzzey, putting his arm around Sai and Dearka.

Kira nodded, "Of course. By the way Athrun, I've been thinking. And Dude, I think I'll make it optional for whether or not that ladies would like to reveal themselves and tell you their names and what not. But you have to stay behind the mask and no telling your name. I want them to like you for you, not because you're Athrun Patrick Zala, the sole heir to a multi-million dollar corporation and family fortune."

"Gosh Kira," said Athrun quietly, "I didn't know you well cared so much…"

"Dude!" said Kira looking outraged, "Do you think I would leave you to suffer at the hands of Mai Campbell! Do you honestly think ANY of us would!"

"I guess not," said Athrun quietly, "but still…"

"No buts!" snapped Kira, "We're doing what we know you would've done for one of us in the same situation."

Athrun smiled, "Yeah, you're right. Thanks guys."

"What are friends for! Tralalalala!" said Dearka in a sing-song voice.

Yzak who was hiding behind Dearka made a silent impersonation of Dearka singing, causing Sai to choke on his Pepsi and Athrun to cough loudly.

"So," said Sai after regaining his composure, "Kira how exactly did you get this venue and all this stuff…"

Kira smiled knowledgably, "Ah! You see dudes; it's all about participating in family reunions and visits to obscure relatives. For example, my Uncle who was twice removed owns this banquet hall and allowed me to use it free of charge. The place where the tuxedoes were brought in from a store belonging to my Aunt. The catering comes from a third-cousin of my mom's and the decorations belong to a great-uncle's Party Supply Store."

Everyone starred at Kira in awe, their amazement at his resourcefulness in leeching off relatives baffled them. Kuzzey was the first to speak, "Kira you amaze us."

"I know I do," he said laughing manically, with his hands on his hips. His friends, being the nice people they are, maybe not including Yzak, decided to simply walk away and ignore his eccentric behavior.

* * *

She felt helpless as her two evil best friends, well they weren't evil, they were just being evil now, were trying to force her into numerous outfits, which she didn't want to wear. 

"I can handle skirts, but not DRESSES!" she shrieked trying to escape from Miriallia's grasp.

"Cagalli stop acting childish! You heard the message, it's a masquerade ball! You'll need to dress up!" snapped Mir; she had only so much patience for her friend's childishness.

"Cagalli, try to be more flexible, it's just this one time," said the third girl, her pink hair was probably the most unusual thing about her. She smiled at her friend, reassuring her.

"Lacus…" whined Cagalli to the pink haired girl, "Do I have too?"

"Yes," replied Lacus sweetly but firmly, "Mir and I will be there as well. Dearka has invited us."

"Dearka? Why is he involved with this…" asked Cagalli suspiciously, her brain clicking, "Unless…a certain brother of mine is involved…"

"Well, I don't think they are," said Mir rubbing her chin thoughtfully, "I know that the organizers are from our inter-college group. Maybe they know the guys, but there are a lot of people that will be there other then The Bachelor people…"

Cagalli still looked suspicious, "But this is such a trick that my brother would play…"

"I agree with Miriallia, I think this is something way to big for Kira to control," said Lacus cheerfully, she pulled out a green halter dress from the closet, "I think this will look perfect on you Cagalli."

Cagalli gaped at the dress in horror, "Not that one…Please…I don't want to…"

"Why?" asked Miriallia, "it's GORGEOUS!" She was examining the detailed embroidery and the jewel studs on the collar.

"I…it's just…I don't want to ruin it…" she said angrily.

"Ruin it? You won't ruin it!" said Miriallia looking at her incredulously, and then her eyes softened at the sight of her friend's face, "That's not the reason is it?"

Cagalli shook her head, "It's just I…I don't want to touch it…It's hard to explain."

"Cagalli, you can tell us," said Lacus softly, she sat down beside her friend.

"MY DAD BOUGHT IT!" she yelled angrily, her breath coming short, after a few minutes she added quietly, "I was four…we went to a dress shop to pick up a dress for my mom. He saw it there, and thought it would look good on me when I was older. He told me to keep it, and wear it when I meet that special someone. I would be just like a Princess. I just can't wear it…I can't bear to think about him…"

"Cagalli," said Miriallia gently, "If you really don't want to. We won't force you. I think you can save it for some other time. Besides, I have a simple black one that would be much better!"

Cagalli placed her arms around her friend's shoulders, "You guys are the best!"

* * *

"God, I am scared…" mumbled Athrun to himself, he sat alone in a large armchair at the end of the ballroom, he felt like a newly crowned king awaiting his first royal act. He kept adjusting the black and silver mask he wore, out of nervousness. The ballroom was finally fished, along the left side, was a table with delightfully finger food. The DJ was on top of a stage, preparing his music. 

"You alright," asked Kira placing his hand on Athrun's shoulder, gazing at his friend carefully, "You look tense."

"I'm scared," said Athrun shakily, "It's pathetic I know but its scary Kira…"

"Trying to make me pity you by using the voice from the movie The Sixth Sense is lame," said Kira frankly, "but I do pity you Athrun. I do."

"I wasn't asking for pity," muttered Athrun, he sighed, "this mask is really uncomfortable."

"They didn't have any better ones," replied Kira putting on his own mask, all the guys were to wear masks escape for Dearka, since he was meeting Mir here as a date. Kira adjusted the straps on his bright orange mask, "Showtime will be in half an hour. All your ladies will be wearing sashes, with numbers. I hope you have a great evening Mister Bachelor. And remember, DON'T TELL THEM YOUR NAME!"

"Aye I el Captaino!" replied Athrun sarcastically, Kira gave him a cold gaze and mumbled something about rudeness.

The thirty minutes to the start of the ball went by fast, as people started entering the ballroom. Athrun became more and more aware of the eyes on him, at his large seat, especially the, what he supposed were glances, coming from the masked women, who he knew as his 'dates'.

"Oh great Lord of the above, please do not let my screw up today, I promise I won't miss the church's next Christmas service if you save my butt tonight!" whispered Athrun making the symbol of the cross, he felt that all the help in the world was needed for him not to embarrass himself.

* * *

"I can't breath wearing this dress," muttered Cagalli, as she entered the ballroom, her dress was a strapless black gown, with a diamond studded corset, the bottom of the dress was made of a sparkly netlike material. Her hair was let loose around her shoulders, while her face was concealed by a black and amber mask. 

Miriallia walked by her, on her search for the elusive Dearka Elsman, whispered to her friend, "You look amazing Cagalli!"

"Easy for you to say," replied Cagalli grouchily, as she adjusted her dress, _how the heck to people wear these things!_

She was about to continue more of her mental rant, when a young man came before her. After bowing he said, "Would you care to dance?"

Cagalli glared at him, he was wearing a black tux with a gold mask that contrasted with his silver hair, "You're not the…"

"No," he replied, he pointed to the end of the room, where a masked man sat in a chair, "He's over there."

"What is he like a king or something, seated up on that chair," scoffed Cagalli, as she gazed in the direction the man was pointing to.

He shook his head, "He's simply seated there, so he can see everything and also so that you can identify who he is."

"Then what's your purpose," she asked, starring at his mask.

"To simply keep you from getting bored," replied the masked man, "Now would you care to dance?"

"No thanks," snapped Cagalli, she crossed her arms, "I don't feel like dancing at the moment."

The man simply shrugged and walked off, Cagalli sat down on the nearest chair. There were many people on the dance floor, some masked, and some weren't. She saw Mir dancing with Dearka, yelling at him about something. Lacus, the pink princess, was dancing with a guy wearing a bright orange mask. Cagalli simply tapped her foot to the music, wondering why she was even there in the first place.

"Why aren't you dancing?"

She looked up; he was wearing a black tuxedo with a light green dress shirt. His mask was black and green, covering most of his face.

"Can I help you," asked Cagalli feeling irritated at the sight of another masked man.

"I wish you could," he replied chuckling, "but I don't think you can."

"Oh?" said Cagalli tilting her head at him, "and why not?"

He laughed, "Can you sneak me out of my own ball?"

"No," replied Cagalli smiling, "I wouldn't mind leaving either but I have to wait, seeing that I am one of the ladies that must be introduced to you."

"I see," he said rubbing his chin, "So I guess I should ask you to dance?"

"Duh," replied Cagalli. She stood up taking his arm he led her to the dance floor. She placed her right hand on his shoulder and her left hand, was taken in his. He gently led her at a steady pace, she smiled.

"I don't suppose you're going to tell me who you are?" he asked as he spun he around.

Cagalli looked at him surprised, "We're allowed to do that?"

"I guess, seeing that all other twenty-four women did," he replied shrugging.

"Well I guess I won't then," replied Cagalli grinning evilly, "I prefer to be cruel. So I'll let you guess, and you won't find out until you kick me out of the game or I'm the last person in it."

"Well," he said dipping her gracefully, "I like you better then the others already."

"Yay for me," replied Cagalli sarcastically, the Bachelor chuckled again but refrained from saying anything.

Cagalli starred at him saying nothing for a long time, finally she reluctantly said, "You know you remind me of someone I know…"

"Do I?" he asked.

"Yes," she replied, "but I highly doubt I know you. We haven't met right?"

"Nah," he said, he added more sourly, "I don't get out much."

"Really?" replied Cagalli, again surprised, "You seem like someone who does."

"Well I don't," he said flatly, "Or else I probably wouldn't be doing this."

"Why are you doing this?"

"I don't know. Something new I guess. What about you? What are your reasons?"

"Same as yours, it's something new to me."

He smiled, "You really are an interesting person. Someone different…"

"I would say the same as you but…" she replied smirking, "you have rather poor pick-up lines…"

Again he laughed, guiding her off the dance floor, "I wouldn't say I have friends who have good enough lines to influence me, so my lines are bad."

"At least you admit it," replied Cagalli, he smiled at her again, bowing he turned and walked away, she sighed, "He isn't so bad, I suppose…"

* * *

It was nearly midnight and the ball was over, the guys were slowly clearing up the place with the help of the banquet hall staff members. Kira had just finished counting the number of roses, he left out for Athrun, in case he wanted to knock women off early, at the sight of the numbers he shrieked, "WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO ATHRUN!" 

"What did I do?" asked Athrun coming over to the side where his friend stood, looking outraged.

"WHY ARE THERE ONLY FIVE ROSES LEFT!" he screeched.

Athrun shrugged, "They were the only people I actually liked."

"YOU MEAN IN ONE FREAKIN NIGHT YOU KNOCKED OFF TWENTY WOMEN!" cried Kira going very pale.

"I guess so," replied Athrun, "Yeah you could say that…"

"WHAT! MY SHOW! HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO VIDEO TAPE A PROPER SHOW WHEN MORE THEN HALF OF THE CONTESTANTS ARE GONE! ANSWER THAT!"

Athrun shrugged, "It make's it more interesting. Besides, I only really liked five of them. I know what four of them look like and what their names are, the last girl, didn't say anything…anyways…I'm going to get something to eat!"

He walked away leaving Kira looking partially stunned and partially impressed. Yzak and Dearka came over to where he stood, Yzak asking, "So who's left then?"

"Contestants seven, fifteen, twelve, three and nine," replied Kira shaking his head, "those are the only sashes left. The others were all ripped to pieces."

"Well fifteen is Nikki Lillith," said Dearka proudly, "I knew she would make it! Who could resist her?"

"Who are the other three," asked Yzak, giving Dearka a bonk on the head for saying something stupid knowing he has a girlfriend.

"Twelve is Tanya Morgan, Three is Kristy something, nine is Rachel Chang and seven is the girl who didn't tell Athrun anything," said Kira, he stood starring at the five sashes and roses.

Kuzzey who overheard everything said, "This sucks. Our show is going to be so short…"

"I know," sighed Kira putting his head in his hands, "I KNOW!"

"Ah don't despair," said Dearka slapping his friend on the back, "I'm sure Athrun will screw up enough to get you good stuff for the show. If not, we can always throw Yzak into another gay bar!"

Kira laughed, his eyes nearly watering, "You're right. I shouldn't be upset; we did do this to save Athrun, not for our own profits."

"Yeah right," said Yzak while holding Dearka in a head lock, "You never do anything without seeing a benefit for yourself."

"I do!" protested Kira, "I do things for other people without anything in return! What's Athrun going to give me in return for this?"

"Hopefully a top grade of memorable screw ups, making this a success in your Film and Television course," replied Yzak smartly, he dug his fist into Dearka's head.

"Fine, think what you want dude!" snapped Kira throwing his hands in the air, "We'll deal with this as it comes! Dearka when Yzak's done with you, give him a good kick in the ass for me."

"Certainly," gasped Dearka as he flayed around under Yzak's right arm.

* * *

**U.P: If you're wondering where FBG is. I'm holding her as my prisoner. I tied her to a chair, in her room. SHE WON'T BE LET FREE TILL I GET MY MONEY BACK! **

FBG: (covers U.P's eyes) GUESS WHO!

U.P: NOOOOOOOOO! HOW DID YOU ESCAPE!

FBG: You suck at knots.

U.P: (grumbles) Damn Boy Scout Survival Guide...stupid cheap book...

FBG: (throws an arm around U.P) Turn that frown upside down!

U.P: I would if you weren't around.

FBG: Oh! Like that hurts comming from you!

U.P: It should.

FBG: (shrugs) Meh! I'm going to go play Tennis with Kira, Athrun and Dearka. If you excuse me! (to readers) Please review!


	5. Just Another Day

**A/N: This Chapter, is just a humourus daily life sorta chapter. Basically meant for an output for me to unleash my comedic soul, or at least the comedic part of my soul...Anyways I hope you enjoy!**

FBG: I LOST! IT'S NOT FAIR!

U.P: I saw the game, it was fair and square. You kept missing the ball!

FBG: I was playing against Coordinators...that's why...

U.P: Shut up! We don't want to hear it. Besides, you suck at tennis.

FBG: I do don't I?

U.P: Yes. So stick with writing...

Athrun: (sarcastically) and ruin my life?  
  
**Kira: What's there to ruin?**

FBG: That's mean! True but mean! Readers read on!

* * *

**Chapter 5: Just Another Day**

It was eight days since the ball. Athrun was pulling on a shirt when Dearka poked his head around the half open door. He looked around, searching for something spotting Athrun's Axe body-spray lying on the floor; he grabbed it and sprayed some on his neck.

"What are you doing with my Axe?" asked Athrun shoving his wallet into his back pocket.

Dearka grinned, "Had to borrow it. Mine ran out."

"Could've asked," muttered Athrun running his hands through his messy navy hair.

"Didn't need to," replied Dearka, he walked out of the room humming the tune to the latest Black Eyed Peas track.

Athrun sprayed on some Axe, tossing the bottle onto his bed, he made his way to the kitchen. He grabbed a bowl, a spoon and his Kellogg's Frosted Flakes cereal and sat on the table opposite Dearka, who was eating his Cheerios.

They were both half way through their breakfasts when their heard the faint sound of music coming from Yzak's room.

"What is that?" asked Dearka cupping his ear in his hand, leaning towards the sound.

Athrun did the same, "Sounds like…aerobics music."

"How do you know?" asked Dearka looking at his friend suspiciously.

"My mom does aerobics, she used to even hold group sessions at my house every Thursday morning," shivered Athrun, remembering the disturbing sights of his mother in an aerobics uniform leading a group of other middle-aged women wearing the same thing.

"Ouch," winced Dearka, "That sucks. BUT! The question is, why is Yzak Jule listening to that crap?"

"You don't think…"

"NO!"

"I think so…"

"That's an outrage! It's a…CONSPIRACY!" gasped Dearka astounded by Athrun's revelation.

They looked at each other for a long while before grinning evilly, both young men thinking the same thing. Quickly and quietly they tip-toed towards Yzak's room, Dearka ran into his own, grabbing his digital camera. Slowly, Athrun opened the door, wide enough for them to peer inside.

There indeed was Yzak, wearing a t-shirt and track pants. On his small seventeen inch flat panel television was an aerobics show, the instructor doing the moves and Yzak was following in perfect time.

"And five, six, seven, eight," said the instructor.

Athrun and Dearka had to use all their willpower not to burst out laughing at the sight of their friend performing aerobics. This was the first time since they moved in, seeing Yzak doing this, because normally Yzak wasn't so careless, never leaving the volume on loud enough for his virtually deaf friends to hear. Dearka using his camera managed to record about two minutes worth of footage, of Yzak doing aerobics. They both quickly ran back to the breakfast table before being caught, laughing silently at the sight.

"So that's how he does it…" muttered Athrun, still laughing a little.

"Does…what!" gasped Dearka trying to catch his breath.

Athrun replied, "Keep it. He's always in such good shape? Don't you notice?"

"Doing Aerobics?" replied Dearka skeptically, he dug into the remainder of his Cheerios.

"Yeah," replied Athrun, looking thoughtful, "My mom did say it was really good for you. A thirty minute workout three times a week can keep pounds off."

"Well YEAH," said Dearka, "If you're a woman!"

"True," said Athrun nodding, "That's why it works for Yzak…"

"What works for me?" said Yzak walking into the kitchen, his friends turned a little pale but managed to smile.

"We were just saying how…" started Dearka, he saw Yzak grabbing a box of Vector cereal, "How it works, you eating Vector cereal every morning!"

Yzak glared at them suspiciously, "What do you mean by 'works'?"

"He means," said Athrun, "He means it suites your personality. You see Dearka is always cheerful, so he eats Cheerios. I'm sort of like Tony the Tiger, so I eat Frosted Flakes."

"And you!" said Dearka grinning, "Are a health nut! So you eat Vector!"

"Health nut am I Elsman?" muttered Yzak angrily, his grip on the cereal box tightened, Athrun could clearly see a vein on his friend's forehead.

He pretended to be checking his watch, which happens to be a Rolex his dad bought him last Christmas, "Would you look at the time! I'm going to be late! Well I gotta go. Don't wait up! Bye Yzak! Bye Dearka!"

"Hey, wait for me!" said Dearka practically running from the table, "You said you'd give me a ride!"

The door slammed behind the two guys, leaving Yzak all alone at the table, still clutching his Vector box while muttering, "Those two are up to something…"

* * *

Cagalli muttered angrily, shaking his fist in the air, she cursed loudly at the fools in the world and was happily doing her victory dance, when she rolled of the bed, hitting the carpet with a thud.

"What the…" she opened her eyes, "It was a dream! Awe man…"

"CAGALLI YULA ATHHA AND KIRA YAMATO! WAKE UP! IT'S NEARLY NOON YOU TWO!" her mother screamed from the kitchen downstairs. Cagalli's eyes widened, _NEARLY NOON! OH SHIT I'M TOAST!_

She got up and ran for her life, flinging open the door to her walk-in-closet, she grabbed a pair of cargo pants and a black t-shirt. She ran into the bathroom and was about to reach the door when it closed with a SMACK! Right in her face!

"KIRA! GOD! WHY DID YOU HAVE TO GO IN NOW!" yelled Cagalli at the top of her lungs, she looked down leaning her head against the closed door. She could hear her brother's singing over the din of the shower.

"When he's singing that means he's gonna be in there awhile," muttered Cagalli angrily. She walked back into her room, tossing her clothes on the bed, she ran downstairs for some brunch.

Her mother was sitting at the table reading a Martha Stewart Home magazine, her blonde head poked out from behind the pages, "I made you an egg salad sandwich, it's on the counter. Why are you still in your p.j's?"

"Because the Yamato singing sensation has entered the concert hall, i.e. our bathroom," muttered Cagalli biting into her sandwich, she turned on her mother, "Why do I have to share a bathroom with him mom!"

"Because," replied her mother simply, she was busy reading an article about making your own tea cozies.

"Because?" asked Cagalli holding her sandwich inches from her mouth, waiting for her mother to reply.

"Because, because," replied her mother smiling, which in other terms meant 'end of story'.

Cagalli muttered something about mother's who withheld information when her brother finally swaggered into the room, he gave his mother a kiss on the cheek and said, "Good morning mother dearest!"

"What are you sucking up for this time Kira?" asked his mother, starring at her son suspiciously, he blinked and stuttered, "Well I er…MOM CAN I BORROW FIFTY BUCKS PLEASE!"

Cagalli chocked on her milk trying not to laugh while her mother pursed her lips, "What may I ask do you need fifty DOLLARS for son?"

"I'mtakingLacusCylneoutonadate," he said quickly

"What?"

"I said, I'm taking Lacus Cylne out on a date," he replied and blushed, "but I'm low on cash."

He mother looked baffled but she regained her composure quickly, "Well there's a first time for everything. Cagalli lend your brother fifty bucks. I need my money, I'm going to make some tea cozies."

"WHAT!" screamed Cagalli spitting out her milk.

"Cagalli honey, I or Kira will pay you back after this," she smiled, "Please do it for Mommy."

Cagalli gave her brother cat eye, which is a look that suited her well, "I'll do it for you mom! But not for him! For you!"

Cagalli stood at the bus stop muttering about lending money and her car to her stupid brother. She continued to grumble, not noticing curious eyes watching her.

"Bad day?"

She looked up, Athrun was leaning against the street light, starring at her. She glared at him angrily and looked away, muttering something about annoying best friends of stupid brothers.

"Sorry that I asked," said Athrun, he pointed to the bench, "Can I sit?"

"Sure," she muttered she shoved over making room for him and started tapping her leg impatiently, "Jesus why is public transport so slow!"

"I called the bus station, it'll be here in five minutes," he said looking down the street, "I would hate to get punched but out of concern I'll ask again, what's wrong?"

"What's wrong!" she snapped, her fierce amber eyes turning on him, "What's wrong is my idiot brother doesn't have money for a date he already set. And my mother forces me! ME! To lend fifty bucks and my car to him, so now I'm stuck waiting for the bus. And I'm late for a very important job, not to mention my alarm didn't go off and I woke up late…"

She would've continued her rant if Athrun did not interrupt her politely, "And what important job would that be? I thought you worked at the Y?"

Cagalli stopped, she blushed, "I spend Sunday's at the children's ward at the hospital."

"That's impressive," said Athrun starring at her in awe, _that's amazing. She kicks butt and she takes care of kids…what a girl…_

"Yeah well," said Cagalli waving him off, she stopped, she gazed at him, "Hey wait! Why are you taking the bus! Don't you drive like a Benz or something!"

"Yes I do drive a Mercedes Benz ML 350 but that doesn't mean I don't like taking the bus on a nice day," he replied smiling, "don't get me wrong. I wasn't trying to be rude and all…"

"Forget it," said Cagalli, "Here comes the bus…By the way where are you heading?"

It was Athrun's turn to blush, "Ah well…same place as you…My great aunt is sick so I'm going to visit her…"

Cagalli smiled and then she laughed, "Without flowers?"

"I'm having them delivered," he replied laughing, "Don't look at me like that. I'm a rich kid so I use the privileges I'm entitled too."

"And I'm a fifty bucks poorer kid and I'm using the government service I'm entitled too," replied Cagalli, she smiled at him, the sunlight catching her golden locks perfectly, "I guess we can go together then, seeing we're going to the same place."

"Guess so," replied Athrun thoughtfully, but he was really thinking, _she looks so pretty when she smiles. Wow, Kira has such a hot sister, maybe I should…NO WAY! Athrun Zala you will not go down that route! Dating you're best friend's sister is wrong…but it worked on Friends…NO IT'S WRONG! IN YOUR BOOKS IT'S MORALLY WRONG!_

Athrun simply ignored the thought, turning he starred out the window at the scenes rushing by, thinking about how this was simply just another day. The only thing he worried about now, in the back of his mind, was the first date Kira Yamato was planning for him.

* * *

**FBG: Everyone left. Athrun has gone on a rampage and is about to kill Kira, they had a pretty bad arguement. Well it was more like Kira making fun of him. U.P didn't help. He just sided with the winner, AS ALWAYS! So I'll simply sit here and figure out how to mess up more lives...maybe I'll write an EVIL story about U.P! Wait...THAT'S IT! FBG YOU'RE A GENIUS!MUAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAsendinreviewsHAHA  
AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!**


	6. Athrun Dates Kristy

**A/N: Yeah to answer a question, yes I do live near Square1, that's how I thought up the Y! Also regarding the 'masked ball' chapter, there was a type-o, his mask should be black and green! Sorry about that, I forget to mention it in the last chapter. Hope you enjoy this one...hehehe...I'm pretty evil... **

FBG: Uh Oh Spaghetti-O's!

Athrun: What's wrong?

FBG: U.P had a headache and wanted an Advil, but I think I accidently gave him laxatives...

Kira&Athrun:WHAT!

FBG: Yup...I did..opps!

Kira: (laughing) OMG! THAT'S DRY! GOOD ONE FBG!

Athrun: (laughing along with his best friend) I KNOW! WHY DIDN'T WE THINK UP THAT ONE!

FBG: B-but I didn't do it intentionally! Honest! It was an accident...oh by the way you guys are taking it, U.P is gonna kill me...Readers read on! (sniffs) While I write my will...

* * *

**Chapter 6: Athrun Dates Kristy**

"It's eight o'clock Wednesday morning, and I'm your host. Jack Jackson! We've got some great new tracks to play you to-"

His fist slammed down against the off button on his digital clock radio. He groaned flipping over onto his back; Kira's eyes went to his ceiling. He lay there thinking about his plans for Athrun when it hit him.

"THAT'S IT! IT'S PERFECT!" he exclaimed, he jumped out of his bed grabbing some clothes he ran to the bathroom. As soon as he entered he started singing some tune, to express his joy at his genius.

He came out of the shower and went down to grab some breakfast, no one was home. His mother was at work, his father was on a business trip and his sister had already left for classes.

"Peace and quiet," he sighed, flopping down on a chair. He picked an apple from the fruit bowl and started to eat. The family dogs Strike and Freedom entered the kitchen happily wagging their tails at the sight of their master, "Morning guys."

Strike barked happily and started to chase his tail, while Freedom went around sniffing the floor, Kira watched them with interest, "You know from how you behave, people wouldn't believe you're both six years old."

Freedom barked his agreement, or what seemed his agreement and ran out of the room, Strike after failing to apprehend his tail, followed Freedom in hot pursuit. Kira sighed and stretched, grabbing his keys. He bid farewell to the dogs and left, humming to himself Kira made his way to the bus stop.

* * *

He was home. This was his room, the room he slept in for the majority of his life so far, his own personal lair. The place where he spent two whole days having his own private kung fu movie marathon when he was sick with the flu, the place where he built his mini lego castles.

But that wasn't it, that wasn't what made Athrun Zala's room special. It was his shelf. A huge glass cabinet stood on once side, inside it was filled with all the possible Mobile Suit Models you could possibly imagine, all but one. For three years now he was looking everywhere for the elusive, hard to get, Infinite Justice Model, only one hundred and fifty were known to have been put out in the market. That was the one he was waiting for.

Athrun stood admiring his work, ever since the age of eight he built models, it was his favorite pass-time. The one thing he really enjoyed to spend his time working on, he would spend months working on just one model building it to perfection, to some it was a total waste of time but to Athrun, it was fun.

"Admiring you're work again I see," his mother Lenore was leaning against the door frame. Athrun remembered when his mother used to be one of the tallest people in the world now she barely came to his shoulders.

"I like to reminisce my childhood," he replied smiling at his mother, "I can't believe dad is really going to do it. I never thought…"

Lenore brought her son into a hug, "Athrun you know one day the company would've been yours and your father and I both agreed, it was time for him to retire. He wants to travel the world, and do something with his life for a time. He's also hoping he'll have grandchildren to spend his final years with."  
Athrun turned red, "Well he might have to wait for that…"

"I know THAT you silly boy," replied his mother laughing, she ruffled his hair like she would a child. The butler called upstairs from below, "Master Athrun, a Mr.Yamato is here to see you."

"What in the name of Eggnog is HE doing here!" growled Athrun storming out of his room, his mother simply smiled thinking, _at least he doesn't swear like most boys…although the use of eggnog doesn't seem right either…_

"It's nice of you to make me a sundae Athrun," said Kira stabbing his spoon happily into the sundae like a child with a new toy. They were seated inside the Zala kitchen, which was filled with the latest state of the art appliances, including a walk in fridge.

"What do you want!" screeched Athrun, he looked around frantically making sure no one was listening before adding, "You do realize my mother has no idea this is going on! My father has kept his mouth shut knowing how her reaction would be. She was upset as it is canceling the engagement…but because of THIS! She'll kill me."

Kira shrugged, "You did ask for it. Besides I'm only here to tell you, you have a date scheduled today for three o'clock, at the mall with Kristy something something."

"WHAT!" he screamed, the butler ran into the room nearly dropping the silver platter he was carrying that was laden with small cakes.

"Master Athrun is something wrong!" he asked starring at his white faced master.

Athrun chocked and managed to stutter, "Nothing Pennyworth nothing at all. You can continue your work."

"Pennyworth?" mouthed Kira trying not to laugh as the butler exited the kitchen. Athrun glared angrily at his friend, "You only tell me this NOW!"

Kira shrugged, "I only thought of it this morning. Anyways, it's at the mall, something nice and easy. You'll meet the girl and Kuzzey outside the Old Navy entrance, the one near Cineplex. Oh and wear this."

Kira tossed a simple black mask onto the table, it was not elaborate like the one Athrun wore at the ball but something simply meant to cover one's face. He starred at it and then turned to stare at Kira, "Three right? I'll be there…"

* * *

Kristy was an average girl you could say, she had bright red hair with orange hi-lights a weird combination but it suited her well. She had a bubbly like expression on her face and smiled broadly at the sight of the masked man. 

"HI HANDSOME!" she squealed latching herself onto Athrun like a leech. He cringed but managed to reply suavely, "You haven't seen my face so how would you know I'm handsome my dear?"

She blushed and replied, "Because all handsome guys prefer to by mysterious."

He chuckled, "Well in that case. I guess I am handsome."

Kristy giggled and then sighed, as they walked through the mall, "You know it's a shame I can't know you're name or anything. It's so much easier to get to know people when you have their names…"

"I would suppose so," replied Athrun, trying not to look as uncomfortable as he felt, "but then the creators of this show must not have believed that."

"They're probably just crazy!" replied Kristy laughing, Athrun had to laugh because it was an accurate depiction of his best friend.

"Hey! How about we got get something to eat! I'm starving," she squealed letting go of Athrun's now sore right arm, she ran towards the food court. He lost sight of her in the crowed, collapsing into a seat at an empty table, Athrun groaned putting his head in his hands.

"Don't worry buddy, things will turn out okay," said Kuzzey who was seated behind him with the video camera, "And if it doesn't at least know I'll have great footage here!"

"Yeah," muttered Athrun, "On my embarrassed soul's behave."

"Unfortunately yes," replied Kuzzey shaking his head, "but that's life for you, filled with ironic twists of fate."

Athrun muttered something on Kira influencing others when Kristy returned with a sundae from Dairy Queen. She handed a spoon to Athrun and immediately began to dig in.

_Two sundae's in one day? I'll kill Kira if I end up getting fat by the end of this…_he thought savagely before tentatively sticking his spoon into the creamy folds of ice cream.

"So I'll tell you a bit about myself," started Kristy, she smiled at him, "I was born in Vancouver B.C, I have two sisters, both younger…"

For the next hour Athrun was forced to listen to Kristy's life story, at the beginning it was mildly interested but Athrun quickly became bored, his mind wandering off to other thoughts, _god her story is so boring. Doesn't she realize I don't want to hear it! Now, now Athrun, you shouldn't speak like that. It's your duty to be a nice listener…MY ASS! Why couldn't she be more like…more like Cagalli! At least Cagalli's has something worth listening too or maybe that other girl, the mystery girl…she was an interesting talker too…I think I'm going brain dead…_

"So my grandfather, decided to…what's wrong?" she asked looking at the masked man before her intently.

"Well," he replied standing, "Your story is truly very interesting but my legs fall asleep easily. Why don't we walk around and you could do some shopping. We have a lot of time to talk later."

Kristy smiled, "That's true. You're right, my foots falling asleep too." She immediately plastered herself back onto Athrun's arm, "Why don't we walk around then?"

He led her away Kuzzey following behind with camera in hand, none of the shoppers were starring because unusual sights were often seen at the mall, so Athrun didn't feel uncomfortable just annoyed. Kristy was annoying, but he didn't want to fail Kira miserably so he decided to give her a chance.

"Hey! It's that new Urban Planet store! I've been wanting to go so badly, can we?" she pleaded looking at him, Athrun nodded, she squealed happily and rushed into the clothing store. He simply followed suit. The store was vibrant, full of color and appealing clothing for both men and women. Athrun noticed some nice dress shirts in the back and decided to go have a look.

After nearly thirty minutes of aimlessly wandering around, Athrun managed to pick up some things he figured he would try on. He entered the changing area and noticed just how weird it was. It was basically a huge room, each side lined with cubicles. The middle had two couches in a comfy looking seating area. Athrun felt a bit odd, knowing that men and women had access here. He went over to the first set of cubicles on his right. They were all full, he headed down the row one by one and finally he came to a door that was unlocked. He opened it.

* * *

"WHAT THE HELL! YOU PERVERT! AHHHHHHHHHH!" Kristy was screaming cover her chest, she was only wearing a bra. Athrun doing what any young man in his right mind would do, dropped his clothes and ran like hell. Kuzzey was following after him trying very hard to keep the camera balanced. 

"You think we lost her?" said Athrun panting, they were leaning against a wall, and some people were starring at them.

"I think…no wait…here she comes," said Kuzzey, he immediately hid behind the wall.

"WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU DOING YOU BASTARD!" she screamed, her face was splotched with red from anger.

"I uh, it was an accident I didn't know…" said Athrun meekly.

"DIDN'T KNOW! MY ASS! YOU SICK PERVE! I THOUGHT THIS WAS SOMETHING INTERESTING BUT I GUESS IT WAS JUST ANOTHER STUPID THING PERVERTED YOUNG MEN DECIDE TO PULL ON INNOCENT WOMEN!" she screeched, she was standing right in front of him now. Her fist rose menacingly.

"Look I apologize for barging in like that," he replied sincerely, "but it was an accident. The door was unlocked, I had no idea someone was in there."

"YEAH RIGHT!" she screamed, "You're just a pathetic freak like the rest of them! I can't believed I even asked for this!"

"Look I said I was sorry," said Athrun trying to make amends.

"JUST SHUT UP! DON'T TALK TO ME LIKE THAT YOU PERVERT!"

"WHY DON'T YOU SHUT UP!"

Kristy turned around angrily, behind her stood Cagalli and Lacus. Cagalli had her arms crossed over her chest, "He apologized to you. He said it was an accident. You should at least accept it."

"Accept it!" replied Kristy looking astonished, "What do you take me for!"

"As a civil human being!" snapped Cagalli, "Instead of embarrassing everyone including yourself with your display. You could accept his apology and leave or take this outside where people don't need to watch this."

"And who the hell are you to get involved, you bitch," cursed Kristy. Cagalli's eyes narrowed dangerously, she cracked her fist.

"I'm only a simple model citizen but I suggest that you refrain from starting shit with me or else…" replied Cagalli, Lacus placed a delicate hand on her friend's shoulder trying to calm her down.

"Or else what!" jeered Kristy, "You're going to call the cops on me?"

Cagalli glared at her, "I have a third degree black belt in Tae Kwon Do, I teach classes at the YMCA. If you want to fight me you can but I can assure you, I'll have you on the ground in less then a second."

Kristy who was not stupid, took her hint, she simply glared at the masked man again who stood behind her and walked away. Cagalli feeling pleased went over to the masked man, Kuzzey knowing she might recognize him, hid behind some fake bushes.

"Are you alright?" she asked stopping in front of him.

"Yeah," he replied, "thanks Ca-caring citizen!"

She looked at him suspiciously, "Okay. No problem. But next time you should put up more of a fight. She was all over you."

"Yeah," he replied, "Point taken."

"Well if you're alright, I should be going, bye then," she smiled at him and turned walking away with Lacus. Athrun sighed, grabbing Kuzzey he ran for the exit. As soon as they entered Kuzzey's car he ripped of his mask.

"THAT WAS NOT FUNNY!" he yelled banging his head against the dashboard.

"What do you mean not funny?" cried Kuzzey laughing, "That was gold!"

Athrun growled angrily, "YOU SHUT UP! I nearly blew my cover back there…" He remembered almost thanking Cagalli by using her name, he shivered at the thought of her face if she found out about this…

"Let's head back to your place," said Kuzzey starting up the engine to his Honda, "I'm sure the guys are all worried about you. I think Kira would love to hear that his sister saved your life!"

Kuzzey's head started to spin, he could see stars, Athrun's fist was red from the impact, his eyes blazing, "Don't you DARE rub it in AGAIN!"

"I can see two of you! No wait three! Four! Five!" said Kuzzey wobbling around in his seat. Athrun sighed, thinking, _Guess I'm stuck driving now. God, why is he such a weakling for…no wonder his mom forced him to carry a bottle of milk in grade school…_

* * *

**Kira: FBG! OH FBG! WHERE ARE YOU! **

Athrun: Where can she be!

Lacus: (smiles cheerfully) Hi guys!

Kira&Athrun: Hi Lacus! Have you seen FBG?

Lacus: (looks a bit sad) She's at the bottom of this whole she dug, she's crying.

Kira: WHAT! WHY!

Lacus: She made a grave so it's easier for U.P to kill her...

U.P: Kill who?

Athrun:(points accusingly)You KILLED HER!

U.P: Killed who!

Everyone: FBG!

Some Narrator Person: Will they discover who killed FBG! Is U.P the guilty one! Find out on the next episode of Love By Elimination! And Readers please review!


	7. Movie Marathon Goes Awry

**U.P: (peering down the bottom of a hole) FBG! ARE YOU THERE! I'M NOT MAD AT YOU! I SWEAR! I KNEW YOU MADE A MISTAKE SO I CHANGED THE PILLS! ARE YOU THERE!**

(scratching sound comming from the bottom)

U.P:(peers down eagerly)FBG! IS THAT YOU! (girl from The Ring pops out) AHHHHHHHHHH! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING DOWN THERE!

Girl From Ring: I needed a new hole...

U.P: What happened to FBG!

G.F.R: (laughs evilly) I killed her!

FBG: No you didn't! I'm right here! (playingPoker with Kuzzey, Sai, Nicol, Yzak, Dearka, Mir and Cagalli)

U.P: (pushes G.F.R back into hole and buries her, then runs to FBG and hugs her) YOU'RE OKAY! YOU HAD ME SO WORRIED!

FBG: I snapped out of it! Besides, I couldn't bare to watch these guys play such a bad game so I had to join them.

Everyone: HEY!

FBG: (shrugs) Readers Read On!

* * *

**Chapter 7: Movie Marathon Goes Awry**

"Two days! No shit!" he exclaimed, his two friends nodded simultaneously, he gaped at them.

"We're not lying Kira," said Dearka firmly, "We wouldn't joke about something this serious, and the guy cancelled his classes the last two days, saying his was sick."

"WHAT!" screamed Kira, the other customers in the café starred at him, he lowered his voice blushing, "Athrun Zala, cutting classes! That's not normal…it's a…CONSPIRACY!"

Yzak snapped angrily, "You don't think we don't realize that? The problem is what do we do about it?"

Kira stroked his chin thinking, finally he said, "We need him to get some attention from a girl without any obstacles."

"What do you mean by that?" asked Dearka studying Kira's expression curiously, _he has a plan. I can feel it…_

Kira smiled mischievously, "Well you know I have a sister and all…"

* * *

Cagalli sat at her desk, her foot tapping to the beat of music. She was absorbed in re-reading her notes from her lecture, searching for important points she could use in her paper. She tugged at her pony-tail in frustration, "They don't make University easy! Why did I have to take Social Sciences anyways…"

Her amber eyes turned towards the clock in her room, she frowned, the time was six thirty in the evening, and she had spent more then two hours already working on the paper. She groaned. Her golden ginger cat, Akatsuki yawned as he stretched out on Cagalli's bed, she smiled at the sight of him. She remembered how she used to hate cats but then her brother bought him for her as a birthday present when she turned twenty-one, she became very fond of the impudent ginger kitty. Her cell phone rang, she groaned, lunging she nearly squashed her cat, who yelped in dismay as she grabbed her Nokia from her pillow.

"Hello?"

"Hello my dearest sister!" cried Kira sweetly from the speaker, "How are you doing?"

"What the hell do you want Kira Yamato?" snapped Cagalli angrily into the phone, Akatsuki mewed loudly in the background agreeing with his owner.

"Well Cagalli, you see I have a bit of a problem," said Kira, "and you're the only one who can help me."

Cagalli snorted, "Aren't I always the one to save your butt?"

"In most cases yes," replied Kira loosing his sweetness, "Look. The guys and I have decided to have a Star Wars marathon but I left the DVD's at home. Could you ever so kindly drop them off at Athrun's apartment for me?"

"Why don't you come pick them up?" snapped Cagalli angrily, "Why should I drop them off?"

"Because at the moment, I'm with the guys at a restaurant. Athrun's not feeling well so he stayed home. Could you just drop them off for me please!" whined Kira, he knew his sister would give in, eventually.

"Kira! You keep asking me to do you favors! You do realize that you still owe me the fifty bucks I lent you last Sunday, for your date with Lacus! Who also happens to be my best friend, you know, you're lucky I didn't tell her where you got the money from…"

"I know! I know! I'm glad you didn't" said Kira sincerely, because he knew Lacus's reaction wouldn't be good if she found out he was leeching of her best friend, "I promise I will pay you back the money you lent me plus twenty-five bucks extra, just for doing this."

Cagalli considered his offer for a moment, she decided, "Okay fine! I better get my total of seventy-five dollars from you! I'm going to wait at Athrun's place till you come back and you're going to give me the money, in person! No buts!"

"Fine!" replied Kira, "Fine, I'll give you the money in person at Athrun's place. Deal?"

"Deal," agreed Cagalli, she hung up her phone, "Now to find those DVD's…"

* * *

She watched the numbers as the elevator made its slow ascent, her destination was the fourteenth floor, apartment 1405. Cagalli sighed, her brother owed her big time for this. The elevator finally stopped at her floor, she got off, wandering down the dimly lit hallway. She arrived at the door of 1405, there was a poster stuck on the front reading, 'Humble Abode'. She chuckled, only Dearka could've thought to put something that hypocritical up, everyone knew that this apartment was far from humble.

She raised her hand and knocked loudly, she waited, no answer. Cagalli frowned and she knocked again harder, after another few minutes, still no answer. This made her frown more, "Where the hell is he?"

She knocked again, yet again there was no answer. Cagalli sighed, raising her leg she gave the door a swift kick. It made a loud noise, finally she herd muffled footsteps and the lock being turned. The door swung open.

Cagalli gaped, Athrun was leaning against the frame, he was wearing track pants and nothing else, she starred turing a unique shade of pink.

"Uh, Hi Cagalli," he said looking surprised as well as embarrassed, his own cheeks turning red, "What are you doing here?"

"Ah, well, you see," she searched for the right words; she took in a deep breath and said, "Kira told me to drop by and bring the DVD's. He said you guys were going to have a marathon or something."

"He did?" replied Athrun, his emerald green eyes looked dazed, "Never mentioned anything about it to me…"

He shrugged, "Well come in. I suppose you're going to wait for him or something right?"

"Yeah," replied Cagalli, making it a point to avoid starring at Athrun's perfectly chiseled chest, "He owes me money so I'm going to wait for him."

Athrun smiled knowingly, "He didn't pay you back for lending him the money for his date with Lacus did he?"

"Do you think he did?" replied Cagalli, they gazed at each other and then both of them started laughing.

"Well I don't know where those guys could've gone," he replied quietly and smiled ruefully, "I wouldn't say I was exactly myself these past two days."

Cagalli watched him with a worried expression as he crashed onto the couch rather lazily; she recognized this as very un-Athrunish behavior. She sat down on the couch beside him. They sat in silence for a bit, Athrun watched her from the corner of his eyes. She was wearing black cargo pants with a bright pink t-shirt with bold black letter that read 'You Suck!'

"So if you don't mind me asking," said Cagalli, "Why haven't you been yourself these two days?"

Athrun sighed sadly, "Had a bad date."

"That's it!" she said looking at him incredulously, realizing her words she added, "I mean. That doesn't sound…well I mean it must've been bad if you're…but don't we all have bad dates?"

"I know, I know," he replied sullenly, "I know it's just a date. We all have bad ones but this one was particularly bad…"

"Don't ask either," he added angrily, "I don't want to talk about it."

"I wasn't going to," snapped Cagalli her own temper and frustration reaching critical mass.

"Yeah right," muttered Athrun, for once his own emotions were getting the better of him.

"Did I look like I was going to ask?" snapped Cagalli her arms crossing over her chest, her amber eyes glaring at his emerald green ones.

"Of course you were going to ask!" yelled Athrun, he lost complete control now, "YOU LIKE EVERYONE ELSE WOULD ASK WHY DID I SKIP TWO DAYS OF CLASSES AND LAZE AROUND AT HOME LIKE SOME KIND OF ZOMBIE. BECAUSE ACCORDING TO EVERYONE ELSE, ATHRUN ZALA IS NOT PERMITTED TO GET DEPRESSED ABOUT ANYTHING! DO YOU REALIZE HOW MUCH PRESSURE I'M UNDER! I DON'T NEED ANYMORE SHIT FROM ANYONE ELSE! NO MATTER HOW CONCERNED YOU ALL ARE! I WAS DOING FINE ON MY OWN THANKS!"

Cagalli sat stunned, she had never seen the normally suave and sophisticated Athrun Zala loose control, something he rarely does and when he does, it's normally when one of his closest friends are around. He was breathing heavily, standing, he looked up at Cagalli and saw the fear in her amber eyes, _What the hell did I just do? I shouldn't have lost control like that…I scared her…this…this isn't normal; I'm not normal…what's wrong…_

He would've continued to mentally torment himself when he felt arms around him. He looked down, and saw the top of a blonde head, Cagalli was hugging him. He felt himself go red. They stood there, hugging each other for a few minutes, neither knowing what else to do when a loud gurgling erupted in the room. Cagalli instantly let go of Athrun, giggling, "Athrun did you by any chance eat anything at all today!"

Athrun blushed, "Ah, no, no I didn't."

"That explains the sound," laughed Cagalli she turned towards the kitchen, "How about you get changed and I'll make us something to eat. I think we'll be here awhile."

"You really don't," seeing the look on her face Athrun said, "Okay sure."

* * *

Cagalli was busy making a Greek salad when the phone rang, hearing that Athrun was in the shower she picked it up.

"Hello Athrun Zala, Yzak Jule and Dearka Elsman's residence," she said professionally.

"Wow sis, I didn't think he'd end up making you take his calls," chuckled Kira into the phone, Cagalli growled.

"What do you want?" she said.

"Well I won't be back until late. Yzak ditched us to go see a movie with Nicol, Sai and Kuzzey. Dearka and I just met Lacus and Mir at the mall, so I don't think we're going to come home any time soon," he said frankly.

"WHAT!" screamed Cagalli into the phone, "What the hell am I supposed to do with Athrun!"

"Hang out?" suggested Kira, "I don't know. You figure something out."

"KIRA YAMATO!" yelled Cagalli, "You're not going to pay me seventy-five dollars. You're not going to even pay me ONE HUNDRED DOLLARS! WHEN I SEE YOU AGAIN, YOU'RE PAYING ME ONE HUNDRED AND FIFTY DOLLARS! YOU GOT THAT!"

"WHAT!" he yelled back into the phone, Cagalli could here the worried whispers of Lacus and Mir in the background.

"YOU HEARD ME!" snapped Cagalli, "And you better do it because you don't want to hear what I have to say about you and Dearka to my friends!"

She could hear Kira gulp on the other end, "Okay fine. Have fun with Athrun sis."

Cagalli slammed the receiver down grumbling, she put the salad on the kitchen table. Scooping a bowlful for herself she continued to grumble about stupid brainless brothers.

"Something wrong?" asked Athrun, he was now wearing faded jeans and a black Nike t-shirt, "I heard yelling."

"Oh it was just Kira," smiled Cagalli, "I made Greek salad."

"Looks good," said Athrun, he seated opposite her, grabbing a bowl he asked, "What did Kira want?"

"He said that he and Dearka met up with the girls, so they won't be coming back home any time soon," she replied crossly, stabbing at her olives with her fork.

Athrun swallowed his mouthful of salad and asked, "What about the movie marathon?"

"Looks like it's just us," replied Cagalli with sigh, "You still up for it?"

Athrun starred at the Star Wars trilogy boxed set and replied, "I'd rather watch a bunch of old Bruce Lee flicks…"

"Me too," agreed Cagalli, she laughed, "I'm not into the whole 'May the force be with you' stuff like Kira."

"I have all of the Bruce Lee movies, you wanna watch them together?" asked Athrun tentatively, trying very hard not to make it sound like a date.

"Sure," said Cagalli, she added hastily, "not as a date or anything, just two friends watching a movie."

"Yeah," replied Athrun nodding, "Yeah…"

They were halfway through their third Bruce Lee flick, Game of Death when Athrun felt something heavy against his shoulder. He turned looking down; he saw Cagalli had fallen asleep. He watched her, mesmerized by the peaceful look on her face, a very different contrast from her normal fiery self, "she's so innocent." He said aloud without meaning to.

Cagalli yawned snuggling closer to him, he blushed, not entirely sure what to do about the situation. He sat for a moment, stopping the movie, he continued to sit, not sure if he should leave her on the couch or take her to a bed. Finally after his mind debated the thought in a serious courtroom like setting, he decided on putting her in his bed for the time being.

Ever so gently, Athrun tucked his arms under her and lifted her up, surprised at how light she felt in his arm. Cagalli yawned murmuring something in her sleep but did not waken. He sighed, starring at her beautiful face, _wait a minute! Did I just think that! Athrun Patrick Zala refrain from that thought process right now! Athrun Patrick Zala's brain, refrain from computing that thought process right now!_

He placed her onto his bed; he pulled his blanket over her, tucking her in securely. He starred at her for a moment longer, she turned her head and a few strands of blonde hair fell onto her cheek. Not exactly knowing what he was doing, Athrun brushed them away, and smiling to himself he left the room.

He was almost finished Game of Death when there was a knock at the door, he quickly opened it. A tired looking Kira and Dearka entered, Dearka immediately slumped onto the couch, while Kira leaned against the kitchen counter.

"What happened to you guys?" asked Athrun looking at his fatigued friends.

"Lacus and Mir went head to head in mini golf," said Dearka on the verge of tears, "We had to spend nearly three and a half hours playing mini-golf! MINI-GOLF! And Yzak ditched us to spend the night at Kuzzey's! Kuzzey's family is having a barbeque!"

"I get your point!" snapped Athrun, Kira was looking around the room puzzled, "Where's Cagalli?"

"She's sleeping in my room," said Athrun with a shrug. Kira's mouth flew wide open and Dearka looked abashed, his eyes going wide.

"Athrun," said Kira slowly, "What did you and my sister do!"

"Nothing," said Athrun looking at him confused, finally he put two and two together, "Oh god! KIRA! That's disgusting! How on earth can you think that…that I would…ugh…Kira man!"

"So you didn't!" said Kira looking relived, Dearka's face relaxed more as well.

"NO!" exclaimed Athrun, "We were watching Bruce Lee movies. She fell asleep on the couch. I didn't know how long you'd be so I carried her to my room and but her on my bed. Jesus! Kira, I'm your best friend! How could you even think that!"

"Sorry man," replied Kira running his hand through his messy brown hair, "I jumped the gun."

Athrun shook his head, "I hate to say this but for some reason everyone tends to think the dirty thoughts first…"

Dearka nodded in agreement. Kira went to check in on his sister, he came back into the living room, "She looks fast asleep. I'd hate to wake her. Athrun is it alright if she sleeps here tonight?"

"Yeah sure," replied Athrun with a shrug, "I always found the couch more comfy or I'll steal Yzak's room…"

"Okay," said Kira grabbing his sister's keys from where she placed them on the counter, "Tell Cagalli that I took her car, when she wakes up and tell her to call me, I'll come get in her the morning."

"Will do," replied Athrun, he said good-bye to Kira and the violet eyed boy left for home. Athrun sighed flopping onto the couch to finish the rest of the movie; half listening to Dearka's snores coming from down the hall.

* * *

Cagalli opened her eyes, she yawned, starring up at the ceiling. She frowned, that wasn't her ceiling, and her ceiling didn't have a poster of Angelina Jolie tacked up on it. Her head slowly turned side-ways, there was a desk to her right, with a Dell desktop computer on it and tons of textbooks, and she read one to be A Begginer's Guide to Advanced Chemistry. She felt herself panic; she looked to the ground hoping to see her familiar peach colored carpet, instead she saw a pair of men's black Levis and a bottle of Axe body-spray. Cagalli Yula Athha's mind couldn't take it, she screamed. She screamed long and loud, she jumped out of the bed and ran out of the door still screaming. She ran right into a living where, three young men sat eating breakfast starring at her.

"Good morning sunshine," said Dearka smiling. Cagalli was breathing heavily but that did not stop her from glaring knives at Dearka.

"WHAT THE HELL AM I DOING HERE?" she yelled, Yzak simply ignored her, he was too intent on reading the Vector cereal box. Dearka said nothing, cowering behind his Cheerio's box, hoping the Bee would protect him. Cagalli's flaming amber eyes turned on her victim, Athrun Zala who was busy eating his Frosted Flakes, she shriekd, "YOU!"

"What about me?" he replied munching on his cereal.

"What did you do to me last night!" she said pointing her finger accusingly at him. He sighed, and said, "While we were watching movies last night, you fell asleep. I carried you to my room and put you on my bed, since I wasn't sure how long Kira would be. Kira came and said to leave you, he took your car home and said he'd pick you up in the morning, just call him to let him know."

"Oh!" said Cagalli blushing, she shuffled her feet feeling embarrassed, "Sorry about that. I got scared, you know not waking up in my room…"

"It's perfectly understandable," said Yzak he picked up his stuff and put his bowl in the dishwasher, "Now if you all excuse me, I have to get to work."

"Yzak," said Cagalli quickly, "Are you driving?"

"Yes," he replied looking at her suspiciously, "Why?"

"Can you give me a ride home?" she asked looking at him with pleading eyes.

Both Athrun and Dearka choked on their cereal, more Athrun then Dearka, he was starring at Yzak, waiting for his response.

"Sure," replied Yzak was an easy shrug, "Your house is on Huntington Ridge right?"

Cagalli nodded, "Yeah."

"Okay," replied Yzak, "You don't need to freshen up or anything right? Cause I have time, I can wait a few minutes."

Dearka started coughing loudly, choking on his food. Athrun gave him a hard thump on the back, both of them had the word STUNNED plastered on their faces.

Cagalli blushed, "No I don't. We can leave now." She turned to Athrun who was still looking stunned, she said to him still blushing, "Thanks a lot for having me over last night and letting me use your bed. I guess I'll see you around. Bye guys!"

Athrun watched Cagalli leave with Yzak, feeling rather funny inside, he wasn't sure what it was but more then anything he felt angry. He wasn't sure why, he just felt angry.

* * *

**FBG: (sitting on a pile of poker chips) AHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHA! I WON SUCKERS!**

Cagalli: You cheated! I should kick you ass!

Athrun: Now Cagalli she won fair and square.

Cagalli: I should kick YOUR ass!

U.P: I couldn't agree more.

Everyone: NO ONE ASKED YOU!

Cagalli: Athrun Zala GET BACK HERE! (chases after Athrun)

Kira: (trying to steal poker chips) Hehehe...

FBG: (catching him in the act, gives him a whack with her Spoon of Power) TRYING TO STEAL FROM ME EH!

U.P: (crying in corner) Everyone is so mean to me...sniffsniff

Lacus: (comforting him) I'm not. I think your very sweet.

Haro: Haro! Haro!

FBG: While we all have fun (whacks Kira again) I hope you all send in your reviews! (whacks Kuzzey and Kira) And I hope you enjoyed (whacks Yzak, Kuzzey and Kira) this chapter of (gets whacked by Yzak) OW! I mean...'Love By Elimination'! 


	8. Athrun Dates Rachel

**A/N: Hey People! Okay I want to clear some stuff up in this a/n just so everyone knows what's going on etc. Anyways, this story is taking place in the months of September and October, just so you know. Also Cagalli and Kira aren't twins, they're step siblings, and Cagalli is a year younger then Kira but they all have the same friends. Also just to let everyone know. I might not be able to update as fast as I normally can, I'm going to be quite busy the next two weeks and once school starts, I'll be swamped. So I'll try my best to get as many chapters up within the next little while. Thanks for all your support!  
**

**FBG: (lying all bruised up in her bed) Yzak started to beat me up and then everyone joined in...THEY TOOK ALL MY POKER CHIPS! (starts to cry) **

U.P: There, there, it'll be okay. What goes around comes around right?

FBG: (stops crying and grins evilly) That's right...I control their lives now with my story! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAA! (winces) Ouchy!

Athrun: (listening behind the door with the others, yells at them) YOU IDIOTS! LOOK WHAT YOU DID! GIVE HER BACK THE CHIPS! MAKE HER HAPPY OR ELSE WE'RE ALL DOOMED!

Sai: (looking scared) But we spent them all...

Athrun: (practically screams) ON WHAT!

Kira: (says rather sheepishly) We had a huge dinner at Madarin...you know they weren't worth much...

Athrun: Oh god...Why does it always come down to food...(crys miserably) My life is ruined! RUINED I SAY!

U.P: (opens door) WILL YOU GUYS SHUT UP! She's trying to rest! Readers Read On, while I! Unkown Person! Deal with them! (points at everyone accusingly)

* * *

**Chapter 8: Athrun Dates Rachel**

Dearka sat waiting outside the airport for his girlfriend, Miriallia Haww. He ran his fingers lazily through the mass of unkempt blonde hair on his head. He checked the clock in his car, wondering what was taking her so long.

Her cousin was visiting from Louisiana and Dearka being easily persuaded by his lovely girlfriend offered to pick her cousin up from the airport. Miriallia not wanting to miss meeting her cousin tagged along, while Dearka sat in the car his girlfriend ran out to meet her cousin.

"Dearka!" he turned his head, he saw her walking out from the exits, he started up his car. She smiled at him and opened the door, "Could you pop open the trunk?"

"Yeah," he said pushing the button. Behind her he saw a guy wearing jeans and a leather jacket. The guy loaded his stuff in the trunk and then got in the car, following Miriallia who sat beside Dearka.

"Dearka meet my cousin Duo," she said smiling broadly, "Duo this is Dearka."

"So you're Milly's boyfriend eh?" he said shaking Dearka's hand, who simply nodded. Duo chuckled, "Thanks a lot for picking me up man. My friends were supposed to but they changed their minds last minute."

"I know what you mean," laughed Dearka, "My friends would ditch me at the airport too."

"Just drop us off at home," said Miriallia, she gave Dearka's messy hair a ruffle, "I'll call you later."

"Okay," he replied smiling mischievously at her, causing her to blush. He smiled to himself and drove away, listening to the sounds of Mir's laughter as she joked around with her cousin.

* * *

"Kira phone for you!" his mother yelled from the family room. Kira grabbed the phone from his side table. 

"Hello Kira Yamato speaking," he said professionally into the receiver.

"Hello Mr. Yamato, this is Athrun Zala calling about information regarding the Film and Drama Department project you have so cordially twisted him into," replied Athrun using a fake British accent.

"Would you like to discuss this information over tea and crumpets good sir?" replied Kira trying to suppress a laugh. He and Athrun usually always talked with accents when they were on the phone.

"I would love to but I have to deny you good sir. I am terribly busy today and only was spared these few short moments to call you," replied Athrun, then his voice turned serious, "Look man when your next date is for me. I'd like to know."

"Tomorrow actually," replied Kira while examining some dirt under his fingernail, "you'll be taking Rachel Chang out to lunch at a nice restaurant, San Francisco Chicken and then to a Carnival. Sounds good?"

"Lemme guess, your third cousin owns this café and your uncle from afar works for the Carnival?" asked Athrun.

"Actually you got it backwards," replied Kira with a laugh, "It's my uncle from afar that owns the restaurant, he's French Canadian you know and my third cousin who works for the Carnival, actually he part owns it. They do really good fireworks displays."

"Kira?"

"Yes?"

"Don't ever plan on showing me your family tree," replied Athrun, Kira laughed and they both hung up. Athrun sighed starring at the dart board on his wall, he picked up a dart and flung it, he missed…

* * *

Athrun got out of the car, slamming the door shut. He pressed the security button and started to walk towards San Francisco Chicken. He was wearing black Puma runners, dark blue khaki pants with hundreds of pockets everywhere, a The North Face vest and a white long sleeves Adidas shirt, with three stripes down each sleeve. His mask today was white with a single blue stripe down the middle. 

"I'm sure this date won't be as bad, Rachel seems really nice," said Sai with a smile, "We're going to meet her in front of the restaurant."

They waited for a few minutes and then a black Volvo drove up and stopped before them, the door opened and a pretty Chinese girl stepped out. Her black hair had bubblegum pink hi-lights and she wore a lavender floral summer dress.

"Rachel!" snapped a voice from the car, the window was down. Athrun caught the glimpse of a guy about his own age.

"What Wu Fei!" she snapped angrily, spinning around to face the driver of the car.

"I want to talk to the guy sis," he snapped, Athrun leaned towards the window, "I assure you sir, your sister is in save hands."

"She better be," replied Wu Fei angrily, "Or you'll have to answer to me, Wu Fei Chang if you be dishonorable and break my sister's heart!"

"I promise you I won't," replied Athrun, although he was thinking, _I hope this girl isn't delicate, I don't want this guy to beat the crap outta me…_

"I'm sorry if my brother scared you in anyway," she said smiling at him, as they sat down together in the restaurant. Athrun opened up the menu on the table, glancing through it, he replied not looking at her, "Not at all. You know I'm starving. What do you want to eat?"

She took the menu and began reading it very carefully after a few minutes she asked, "What do you want?"

"Chicken club sandwich is fine," he said starring at Rachel, she was pretty and seemed very passive, but there was something blocking any feelings he could have for her, an image flashed in his mind for only a few seconds, a pretty blonde girl with amber eyes, _Cag-NO! I'M NOT GONNA THINK THAT! ATHRUN TURN YOUR HEAD AND LOOK OUT THE WINDOW!_

Athrun did as his mind commanded him and starred out the window. The waiter came by and Rachel decided to give the order, "I'd like one Chicken Club sandwich meal for him."

"And what would you like miss," asked the waiter.

"Well I was wondering, do you have anything in here without any milk or milk products? Also I'm allegoric to pretty much all sorts of nuts as well," she replied with a sad smile.

"Well miss we have the California Chicken Salad," he suggested, Rachel added quickly, "Oh no! I can't. I have a vegetarian diet every other day. So do you have anything without chicken?"

"Well, we do have the plain salad," he said, looking at Rachel like she was some sort of alien.

"I have an allergy to lettuce," she replied. After a few exasperating minutes of Rachel's gigantic list of food allergies and diets, Athrun ended up taking his meal to go while Rachel ate some vegetable fried rice they bought at the Chow Mien Palace from across the street. They sat at a park bench near by, with Sai filming them from not far away. They talked about things, although Athrun felt very little attraction towards her now, _who the hell has THAT many food allergies!_

"So where are we going now?" asked Rachel as she twirled around, as they walked along the street.

Athrun smiled, she was like a kid, "A carnival."

"Really!" she squealed, clapping her hands together in delight.

"Yeah," he replied smiling, "I thought a beautiful lady such as you would enjoy a wonderful outing like this."

"Oh I am!" she replied indigently, "I really am!"

"That's music to my ears," he replied suavely, Athrun surprised himself with his ability to charm women, _must've got it from dad…although mom never mentioned him to be a charmer…why did they marry each other? Something I have yet to discover…_

"Oh my god!" she squealed, as they entered the carnival grounds it was beautifully decorated and the spirit was festive. Rachel immediately latched onto Athrun's arm and dragged him towards the petting zoo. After petting the numerous animals, whom Rachel were all allergic too and had a serious coughing fit for about ten minutes, even after taking her asthma medication; Athrun took her to the games area.

"I want that one!" she pointed at the big blue bear hanging at the top of the booth.

Athrun looked at the target game a little unsure; he forced himself a smile, "If you're sure."

Athrun being a very good aim, most of the time, managed to get the top high score the booth had ever seen. So he won not only the blue bear but a giant stuffed golden ginger cat, which he decided to keep.

"Mr. Bachelor that was amazing! You were so good!" squealed Rachel, it seems as though squealing was all Rachel could do. Athrun rolled his eyes getting a little annoyed, she gasped, "I want to go on the merry-go-round!"

He gaped, "You're not serious are you?"

"Oh! Pretty please!" she whined, squeezing his arm. Athrun sighed, and nodded okay. They gave their prizes to the camera-man, Sai and lined up for the ride. They got on the ride, Athrun sitting on the back of a giant duck while Rachel sat on the back of a giant sea-horse. They spun around for quite a bit and then got off, Athrun felt a bit dizzy but it was minor, Rachel on the other hand.

"I think I'm gonna throw up," she said putting her hand over her mouth, she couldn't stop herself, she hurled at Athrun's feet, narrowly missing his shows. He felt completely grossed out but he managed to help her over to a garbage can, where she lost the rest of the contents of her lunch.

"I think we better take her home," whispered Sai, looking green from behind the camera. Athrun simply nodded, feeling slightly nauseated himself.

They drove him in virtual silence, Athrun driving fast so she wouldn't throw up in his Benz. He stopped outside her house and got out.

"I'm sorry I ruined tonight," she said sheepishly, "I just wish I didn't have such bad allergies to everything…"

"It's alright," replied Athrun smiling a little, "We all have our ups and downs. But you're a great person."

"T-thanks," she replied with a shy smile, she flipped her hair.

Athrun pulled out a rose from his back pocket, "I really did enjoy myself but I don't think it would've worked out between us Rachel. My lifestyle is faced paced; I tend to do a lot of extreme type sports. I don't think my lifestyle would work for you, especially with your allergies. The last thing I would want is for something to happen to you."

Rachel's eyes began to tear but she put on a brave face and accepted the rose, "I completely understand."

She turned around and walked to her door, Athrun waited for her to go inside but as soon as the door closed it opened again.

"YOU BASTARD!" screamed her older brother Wu Fei, "HOW DARE YOU BREAK MY SISTER'S HEART!"

"SHE SAID SHE WAS FINE WITH IT!" yelled Athrun looking outraged, _what was she playing at!_

"SHE'S CRYING HERE THANKS TO YOU! YOU NO GOOD BASTARD!" screamed Wu Fei, he ran from the steps. Athrun knowing it was useless arguing with this guy's fist. Jumped into his car and drove for his life, leaving Wu Fei screaming, "COME BACK HERE AND FIGHT LIKE A MAN! YOU COWARD!"

Sai was starring behind at the house as it faded into the distance, "Phew! That was close…"

"Yeah…" replied Athrun wrenching off his mask, he saw that she had left the bear behind, "She left the bear…"

"I'll keep it," said Sai at the look on Athrun's face he added, "I'll give it to my little cousin."

Athrun nodded saying nothing and then punched the steering wheel angrily, "This is the second date I messed up! WHY THE HELL DO I MESS THEM UP!"

"Don't worry man," said Sai trying to reassure him, "It wasn't so bad. I mean the girl was a ditz. You didn't do anything wrong."

"No," agreed Athrun and he added more savagely, "It's all Kira's fault!"

Sai simply prayed quietly for his friend, not wanting to know what Athrun Zala had planned for him, _Kira you better be prepared because I think Athrun is going to take some serious revenge on you!_

* * *

Cagalli was reading a brand new book her mother bought to add to the family's growing private library, it was called _Match Me If You Can._ She laughed at the quirky humor of the romantic comedy when her cell phone rang. She glanced at the time, ten at night, she wondered who it was, and she answered, "Hello?" 

"Is this Cagalli?" the voice sounded familiar but she couldn't place it.

"Yes," she replied, "Who is this?"

"This is Yzak. Yzak Jule, your brother's friend. Remember?" he sounded a bit irritated.

"Yzak! Oh, well Hi! What's up?" asked Cagalli, she looked surprised, _why is he calling me?_

"Nothing, just wanted to call and talk," he said, Yzak who was lying on the couch at the apartment he shared with Athrun and Dearka, turned red.

"Talk about?" she asked, wondering what he could want, Cagalli listened to Yzak for a minute and in response to what he said she screamed into the phone, "WHAT!"

* * *

**FBG: Well you might be wondering where everyone is. I'll tell you...They're downstairs, practising a short musical which I wrote. It's very short, it's very humilating. They have no choice because I'd make them look worse in the story, this at least isn't so bad. So here I am waiting for them to finish practising, so they can present it to me. U.P is monitoring them. Anyways, thanks for reading. Please send in your reviews. Hehehe, I couldn't resist throwing in some Gundam Wing characters for the fun of it, hehehe...Anyways, hope ya'll enjoyed it! **

Wondering what Yzak said to Cagalli? Just wait till the next chapter to find out...HAHA SUCKERS! ILEFT YOU HANGING!LoLz, Jks Jks. I meant it to be suspenseful!


	9. A Date For Eight

**FBG: Wow, here's a fun fact for you. Did you know that this chapter has an exact word count of 1998!**

U.P: (loudly) LET'S PARTY LIKE IT'S 1998!

FBG: No, we wait. They are still practising they're little play for me...

U.P: Awe...

(downstairs in FBG's living room)

Kuzzey: (whining) I don't wanna! I don't wanna!

Mir: KUZZEY! JUST PUT IT ON!

Kuzzey: I don't wanna!

Athrun: (glares at Kuzzey threateningly) Put the stupid French Maid's dress on BEFORE I PUNCH YOU!

Yzak: (comming out of bathroom wearing a French Maid's costume) READERS READ ON! (adds in a whisper) while i go kill myself...

* * *

**Chapter 9: A Date For Eight**

"What!" she screamed into the phone, her cheeks going red, _did I hear him right?_

Yzak repeated himself, sounding a bit annoyed, "I was wondering if you wanted to go out together tomorrow and catch a movie?"

Cagalli bit her lip, not sure how to respond. She was used to guys asking her out but this was Yzak, he wasn't exactly someone she knew that well personally and she heard from her notorious brother about his temper. She didn't want to hurt his feelings by refusing but she wasn't sure what the outcome would be if she accepted.

"Hello? Cagalli? Are you there?" he asked sounding a bit worried, making Cagalli smile a little to herself.

"Sure I'll go," she replied, "Sorry if I didn't answer sooner. You caught me off guard Yzak."

"Sorry," replied Yzak, he paused for a minute, "Wait, you said you'd come?"

"Yeah," replied Cagalli laughing, knowing what a shame it was Yzak couldn't always act like this because he was rather pleasant.

"Wow, well then I guess I'll pick you up at around four tomorrow?" he asked, still sounding unsure, Yzak wondered to himself why he was even doing this.

Cagalli thought about this for a moment, "Okay sure. Four sounds great. I guess I'll see you then. Bye Yzak."

"Yeah. Bye Cagalli and goodnight," he replied and hung up the phone. Leaving Cagalli a little speechless, she sat for a moment holding her cell phone, "Yzak Jule just asked me out…Yzak Jule…something's not right with this picture…"

* * *

Athrun sat at the kitchen counter, working on his paper for his Animal Biology class; he sighed, and looked out the window from his fourteenth floor apartment. A bird flew by, other then that there wasn't much to see but a few other buildings and a large expanse of suburbs. Yzak came out of his room, dressed in dark jeans and a blue and grey striped shirt.

"What are you all dressed up for?" asked Athrun, while drinking his milk.

Yzak replied bluntly, "I'm taking Cagalli out on a date."

"WHAT!" Athrun's milk went flying, he started to cough loudly. Yzak watched him looking rather disgusted, after a second Athrun managed to cough out, "You're t-taking Cagalli out…on a date!"

"Yes," replied Yzak rolling his eyes, "Didn't I just say that?"

Athrun's eyes blazed dangerously, again he was getting that strange feeling of anger and contempt towards Yzak, _Yzak's my friend, I shouldn't be feeling like this…I should feel happy for him…ah but you don't want to see him dating Kira's little sister, you'd rather it be y-SHUT UP! I DON'T WANT TO HEAR IT! I'M PUTTING ON A SMILE AND BEING HAPPY FOR YZAK!_

"That's great Yzak!" said Athrun standing up and clapping his buddy on the back, "You're finally dating a girl!"

"Shut up!" snapped Yzak, "I could've dated a girl whenever I wanted too. I was just busy."

"Sure…" replied Athrun sarcastically, he could still feel the anger bubble inside, he squashed it forcefully, "So why Cagalli?"

Yzak shrugged, "She seemed nice and she's cute I guess. I don't know, I'm just attracted to her I guess…"

Athrun almost growled, "That's nice..."

"Are you alright?" asked Yzak looking concerned, "You don't sound good."

"I'm fine," muttered Athrun, he grabbed his books, "I'm fine. Have fun on your date."

Yzak winced as the door to Athrun's room slammed shut, he starred at it curiously, _wonder what's got him all worked up? Probably school…yeah…probably school…_

* * *

Kira was seated on the stairs, listening to Megalomaniac by Incubus on his new Ipod Mini. He was waiting for Kuzzey and Sai, they were going to the college's Film and Drama Dept. studio to edit some of the footage, they had filmed from the first few episodes of The Bachelor (Kira's version).

He saw Cagalli step past him, she bent down slipping on her black fashion boots. She was wearing her black skirt; she only has one, and her green spaghetti strapped top with lace trim.

"Is today a holiday?" asked Kira laughing, Cagalli only dressed up on Holidays.

"No," replied Cagalli looking irritated, "I'm going on a date."

"Oh, with who?" asked Kira, looking at his sister suspiciously.

Cagalli replied, "Yzak!"

"Who!" at this point Kira was listening to the chorus of the song which was quite loud.

Cagalli yanked his headphones off, "WITH YZAK!"

Kira fell off the stairs. Literally. He lay sprawled on the bottom and yelled, "WHAT!"

"I said I was going out with Yzak!" she snapped, poking her brother with the toe of her boot, "Kira you're such a klutz."

"Yzak…ask you…OUT!" sputtered Kira, sitting up, looking bewildered.

"Yes," replied Cagalli, a car horn honked from outside, "and he's here. So I'm going! Bye Kira!"

Kira watched her walk to Yzak's car, a Toyota Camry. His mind not being able to comprehend this new development, _since when…Cagalli and Yzak!...Cagalli…I thought she liked…what about…but she had a crush on him…she can't be…not…I'm so confused!_

* * *

Cagalli sat starring out the window; she turned to Yzak who was driving, "So where are we going?"

"Well," said Yzak, he gave her a small smile, something rare to cross his face, "I was thinking we go catch that new action flick. If you're interested…"

"Oh! That one with what's her face?" replied Cagalli, she new the movie but not it's name or the actress in it.

"Yeah," replied Yzak, "Came out yesterday?"

"OH! Yeah, I'd love to go!" said Cagalli enthusiastically, Yzak starred at her from the corner of his eye, thinking, _She's cute…_

* * *

"YZAK TOOK MY SISTER OUT ON A DATE!"

"Yeah, I heard," replied Athrun, he rolled his eyes; Kira was for some reason always the last person to hear the news.

"Oh…" replied Kira, he looked confused, "What does she see in him anyways?"

Athrun shrugged, "Like I know…"

"Well you live with Yzak," replied Kira, "I thought you might know…"

"I know nothing," replied Athrun, rather angrily.

"Dude! What's chewing your mood?" asked Kira sounding very concerned.

"Nothing," replied Athrun, "Sorry I snapped at you Kira."

"You sure? If you want to talk…"

"I'm sure. Don't worry."

"Okay," replied Kira not convinced, but he dropped the subject for Athrun's sake.

"So how are things with you and Lacus?" asked Athrun, grinning at little, he could mentally see an image of Kira blushing at this question.

"Ah…well…" replied Kira, he was indeed blushing, "It's going good I guess…Hold up, I have another line."

Athrun waited in silence for a few minutes, while Kira put him on hold. Kira popped back on, "Dude, Lacus is on the other line. I'll talk to you later."

"Okay, tell her I said hi," replied Athrun.

"Will do," said Kira, and he hung up. Athrun sighed, tossing the cordless onto the couch. He wondered what he could do, then he saw the ad flash up on the television, _that movie doesn't look half bad…_

* * *

Yzak sat down beside Cagalli, the movie was about to start, he handed her some popcorn. She smiled at him, causing him to blush ever so slightly.

"This movie better be good," he muttered, Cagalli giggled, "or else…"

"Or else what?" asked Cagalli teasingly.

Yzak grinned evilly, "You don't want to know…"

Just as the movie was about to start, a large group of people entered the theatre, two girls joined by four guys. They were laughing at something when one of them yelled out.

"Hey Yzak! Cagalli! What are you guys doing here?"

Yzak looked up very annoyed, "What are you guys doing here?"

"Came by to watch a movie," said Kuzzey sitting down in front of them. Yzak groaned and Cagalli rolled her eyes, she too looked a little ticked off, "Did ALL of you have to come?"

"Yeah," said Kira sitting down on the other side of Lacus who sat beside Cagalli. Dearka stole the seat beside Yzak and Mir sat on his left. Athrun sat in front beside Kuzzey.

"My cousin came from Louisiana for a visit, I won't have much time to hang with you guys," said Miriallia, "but I got lucky, Duo's friends were taking him out today. They've been busy because his best friend Heero is getting married to his girlfriend next month."

"That sounds nice are you going to the wedding?" asked Cagalli leaning over Yzak; who turned red, luckily no one could see in the dark, to talk to Miriallia.

"Yeah, he invited Dearka and I to come," said Miriallia, she laughed, "You should meet his friends, they're hilarious. They live nearby too."

The movie started and all conversation went quiet, as the opening credits started to play. Yzak whispered to Cagalli, "I really didn't intend for this to happen. I'm sorry."

"It's alright," replied Cagalli smiling, "I'm glad you at least asked me to come."

In the dark of the movie theatre, they didn't know someone overheard them, his fists clenched angrily in the dark.

The movie took three hours to finish, everyone agreed in the end, it wasn't all that worth the watch. What's her face, wasn't exactly all that great of an actress and the movie did have a rather hard to remember title.

"So where you guys headed now?" asked Kira, his arm was wrapped firmly around Lacus who was blushing like mad.

"Well," said Yzak, he grinned sheepishly, "I didn't actually think about that…"

Cagalli, Lacus and Mir all started to giggle while the guys shook their heads sadly at Yzak, who retaliated by smacking Kuzzey on the head (Kuzzey happened to be giving Yzak the most looks of pity).

"You could join us," said Lacus smiling broadly, "We were going to go eat at Curry Pot, that new Indian restaurant."

"What do you think Yzak?" asked Cagalli, "Think you can handle some authentic South Asian cuisine?"

Yzak shrugged, "Sure why not."

* * *

They all met up at the restaurant, they entered in and sat at a big table for eight. As the waiter came by, Miriallia gasped and pointed at a large group of about ten people seated at the nearest big table to them. Athrun gulped at the sight of the table, recognizing Rachel's older brother seated beside Mir's cousin, _good thing he won't recognize me…_

"That's my cousin Duo," she said to Cagalli and Lacus, indicating to the guy with the long braid, seated in the middle of the table, "and over there. That's Heero; his best friend who's getting married. The girl wearing the blue dress is his fiancée. I don't know her name though."

Cagalli starred at the couple, the brown haired young man, with dazzling blue eyes had his arm draped casually over his fiancée's shoulder. She was laughing about something; Cagalli had to admit she was quite pretty, with long black hair, olive green eyes and flawless brown skin. She started poking her husband to be about something and he was playfully fighting her off. Cagalli sighed, _I wonder if I'll be all happy like her if I'm about to get married…I wonder to my fiancée would be…_An image of a green eyed, blue haired handsome young man popped into her mind, _HEY! I wasn't…I didn't just think that…I DID NOT JUST THINK THAT! OKAY! OKAY!_

"Cagalli are you okay?" asked her brother, everyone was looking at her peculiarly, she smiled, "I'm fine, just a slight headache that's all."

"Okay," replied Kira, the food started to be laid on the table; he smiled broadly, content at the sight of food, "LET'S EAT PEOPLE!"

"Wait!" snapped Athrun, who was silent up until now, "I purpose a toast."

"A toast?" asked Dearka, looking confused.

"Yeah," replied Athrun smiling, "A toast to great friends."

"Here, here," replied everyone in unison, and they clinked their glasses together in friendship.

Not too far away, a couple waiting on the doorsteps of holy matrimony watched the group of young people toasting their friendship.

"We were like that when we were they're age," she said smiling, her fiancée smiled at her and he replied, "We're still like that."

"What are you old folks rambling about?" said Duo poking his friend in the arm teasingly.

"Duo Maxwell," said Heero, he and his girlfriend both added in unison, "SHUT UP!"

* * *

**FBG: If you're wondering who Heero's girlfriend is...well that's for me to keep quiet and you to guess! Muahahaha! Although, I will hint to you. I know her very well...VERY WELL! (wink, wink)**

U.P: Are they ready yet? (impatient for the 'musical' they must preform in punishment)  
  
**Kira: (screams) ALMOST GIVE US TEN MINUTES!**

FBG: Hehehe...(grins evilly) I can't wait to see it...MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHA! (continues to laugh evilly like a maniac)

U.P: Readers send in your reviews!


	10. Athrun Saves the Day

**A/N: I totally understand everyone's outlook on Yzak and Cagalli, it does seem queer but there is a meaning to it. Or else I wouldn't have put it in. Also I couldn't resist putting an older generation of Gundam Pilots into this story (hehehe, I got into the whole Gundam scene, after I watched Gundam Wing, so I owe that show something!). A comment made by Tanwen Whitefire is true, I have very little knowledge about Tae Kwon Do and I was too lazy to actually research anything about it…please don't kill me! Let's just pretend that they can do flips in Tae Kwon Do…because I'll be need that move for future chapters. Thanks for reading this story! And don't worry it is an (AthrunxCagalli fic!)**

**FBG: After you read this chapter, the musical preformace of the season will be preformed! It's called!**

U.P: Dun Dun Da Dunnnnnnnn!

Together: La Maison Rouge!

**FBG: Readers! Read On!**

* * *

**Chapter 10: Athrun Saves the Day**

"WHAT IN THE NAME OF EGGNOG IS GOING ON HERE!" screeched Athrun as he came running out of his room, wearing nothing but his boxers, today they had a pattern of French fries all over them.

"Good morning dude!" said Kira giving Athrun a salute with his spoon. He was busy eating Frosted Flakes.

Athrun growled, "Who said you could eat MY Frosted Flakes!"

"Athrun you have another two whole unopened boxes in the cupboard, relax!" said Yzak rolling his eyes, when it comes to his cereal Athrun can be like an overprotective mother.

He turned around grumbling something about friends stealing food and went into the bathroom.

"Kira," said Dearka, "I suggest if you wish to make Athrun happy you buy him a new box of Frosted Flakes."

Kira laughed, "If he loves his Frosted Flakes that much he should marry it."

"I don't think he will," replied Yzak, "I don't think he wants everyone to get the impression that he's gay since Tony the Tiger is a male and all."

They all started laughing; it's not everyday Yzak Jule makes a joke and a good one at that. Athrun came out of the bathroom wearing a large black t-shirt and his French Fry Boxers.

"So Kira I assume you're here to tell me when my next date is? Although I'm not looking forward to it seeing that my last two were COMPLETE, I repeat, COMPLETE disasters," said Athrun grouchily, pouring some cereal into a bowl.

"Maybe for you," replied Kira happily, "but for me your disasters will be bonus marks!"

"Ha ha ha," replied Athrun sarcastically, "So funny!"

"Yeah," replied Kira, "Anyways your date is with Tanya Morgan today. You'll be going to Cosmic Bowl, the bowling alley."

"Which one of your obscure family member owns it this time?" asked Dearka, he like everyone else could not fathom the amount of family Kira has.

Kira chuckled patting Dearka on the back, "It happens to be owned by my dad's friend. So this time it isn't an obscure family member. Sorry Dearka."

"Bowling eh?" said Athrun, "I'm sure nothing can go wrong…"

"Just in case," said Dearka, "I'll be going there with Miriallia, so if you need back up you have us."

Yzak added thoughtfully, "Maybe I could ask Cagalli to come too…"

At this statement; Kira bit down on his spoon to hard yelping loudly in pain and Athrun ended up overflowing his bowl with too much milk. Dearka didn't react, pretending as if he didn't hear anything. Yzak looked at them funny, "Is something wrong?"

"Nothing," they replied simultaneously, although both Kira and Athrun did with slightly grinding teeth.

* * *

Athrun was now wearing a grey mask with a green line around the edges; his outfit was a simple pair of Levis Jeans and Calvin Klein polo. His shoes were silver basketball Adidas.

"Bowling..." muttered Athrun adjusting his mask, he was wondering how Kira managed to think up such ridiculous ideas, _this date better turn out good or I will personally murder Kira…not even…I will torture and THEN murder Kira!_

"Hi Mr. Mystery," said a girl standing by the entrance, she was blonde and quite attractive but she seemed very, bouncy.

"And you must be Tanya I presume," replied Athrun, she nodded, he gave her fingers a gentle kiss and she started to giggle, blushing,

"Let's enter shall we?" he said, Tanya immediately latched on this arm, Athrun groaned mentally, _why do girls ALWAYS have to grab my arm for! My poor arm…_

"Hey that lane's empty let's take it!" she half dragged him over to an empty bowling lane. Athrun turned looking around, hoping to see Dearka and Mir somewhere. He saw them; they were two lanes down the right from where he was. He saw Dearka pitching is ball, it went straight into the gutter, Athrun chuckled, but his smile vanished when he saw the next bowler. Her blonde hair caught the bright lights beautifully and she skillfully gave herself a strike, _Cagalli…_

He saw her run over and give a silver haired guy a high five, he growled, the feeling of contempt rising.

"Are you okay?" he turned around, Tanya looked at the masked man with worry etched on her face, he smiled, "Yeah I'm fine. You wanna play?"

"Sure," she smiled; they put on their shoes and started to play. The game was going quite well for Athrun managed to get two strikes all ready. He beamed.

"You're really good!" exclaimed Tanya who was quite a poor player; she added more seductively, "I wouldn't mind some pointers…"

Athrun turned a little pink; as he stood behind Tanya trying to teach her how to properly aim the ball. It went quite well and they both decided to continue after some lunch. Athrun order a small pizza and he listened to her talk while he ate, his eyes glancing towards Dearka's group every spare moment. He saw Cagalli laughing; _she looks so pretty when she laughs…ATHRUN ZALA! SLAP YOURSELF!_

Athrun's hand automatically slapped his head quite hard, Tanya quickly asked him, "Are you okay!"

"What? Oh yeah, I'm fine," he replied lightly, "I just remembered I forgot to send a rather important e-mail but its okay. I can deal with it later."

"Are you sure?" asked Tanya, "I mean if you want to do it now…"

Athrun shook his head, "No, no. It's okay really. You wanna practice some more?"

Tanya nodded, "Alright, sure."

He started practicing with her, things were going really well. Athrun was actually starting to believe that this date will end with no disastrous occurrences but unfortunately he thought too soon.

* * *

"Tanya? Is that you!" said a voice loudly from behind them. Tanya turned around, her eyes growing dark, "What do YOU want Butch!"

Behind them stood a rather short bulky figure, he wore jeans and a t-shirt and had ridiculously large square glasses. He was looking at Tanya rather hopefully but when he caught sight of Athrun his eyes darkened, he asked him accusingly, "What are you doing here with MY girlfriend!"

Athrun gulped, although this guy was much shorter then his, six foot two stature, he felt sure that this guy would probably beat him up bad.

"I told you Butch! I am NOT YOUR GIRLFRIEND!" shrieked Tanya, crossing her arms over her chest, "What are you doing here anyway!"

"I work here," replied Butch and then he added, "and I told you Tanya! There was nothing going on between me and Marcy! I was tutoring her!"

"Don't lie to me!" said Tanya almost crying now, there was quite an audience starring, Athrun felt his cheeks go red with embarrassment, "I saw that girl on top of you!"

"She made a move on me! I didn't ask for it!" replied Butch, looking rather upset himself, "I swear to god Tanya! I was never, NEVER unfaithful to you!"

Tanya was crying now, "Then why didn't you say anything before!"

"Because I didn't know what to do, I thought you'd never speak to me again. But all I want is you back Tan! I love you! I NEED you Tan!" replied Butch; he stepped closer to Tanya who shied away. Athrun noticed Sai and Kuzzey filming from the eating area. He sighed and turned to Tanya and said, "Look, I think what Butch here is saying is true. He looks sincere and he knows what he wants. Just give him another chance."

"You won't be mad," she asked looking at Athrun through tear streaked eyes. He shook his head, "No. He needs you more then I ever would."

Butch looked at Tanya hopefully and gave Athrun a small smile of appreciation, Tanya started to bawl now and ran into her boyfriend's arms, "I'm SO SORRY BUTCH!"

"It's okay," he replied soothingly, he turned to Athrun, "Thanks man. I appreciate it. You know this was the first time I met Tanya, right in this lane. I really hope the luck it gave us shines on you."

"Thanks," replied Athrun walking away, he turned and smiled at them, "I wish you guys luck."

As Athrun walked away, he didn't notice the look of admiration in the amber eyes of a girl holding a bright emerald green bowling ball.

* * *

**Athrun: (enters dressed as a giant teapot, starts to sing) I'm a little tea pot short and stout. Here is my handle, here is my spout. Tip me over and pour it out! Oh No! The French Maids are comming! The Maids! The Maids are arriving, to give my master tea! They're striving! To obtain the inain! And tra la la la la!**

Yzak and Kuzzey: (enter as French Maids, Yzak starts to sing) We are the French Maids! We are what you call the cleaners, and the cooks.  
Kuzzey: Our Master Needs Tea!  
Yzak: He needs TEA!  
Kuzzey: And we do this work, without even a small fee!  
Yzak: Indeed!

Dearka: (enters as master) Where is my Tea! Oh Lovely Maids! Ohh lovely Maids! Where is my tea! It is very important to me! I need my TEA!

Kuzzey: Here you go! (Athrun pours himself)

Yzak: I really had enough! I have to make a fuss! This isn't splendid or wonderful! I've really had my time! So I devised a wicked plan that will take effect! When you here the chime!

(ding!)

Dearka: ACK! (dying of poison in his tea) YOU HAVE MURDERED ME! WITH MY TEA!

Kuzzey: (points accusingly at Yzak) YOU HAVE KILLED THE MASTER!

Yzak: (echoes) YES! I HAVE KILLED THE MASTER!

Sai and Kira: (enters as detectives) We have heard the news! That your master met his demise! We wish to catch the criminal and so we improvise! Where oh were has thou art villan gone!  
Sai: Is he a vegabond!

Kuzzey: No, she's maid...

Kira and Sai: A MAID!

Kuzzey: (replies) YES! A MAID! Like I, she was a maid. We weren't paid, she gave up and with a terrible, fuss. She devised a plan and murdered my dear master! (starts too weep)

>Intermission

FBG: This is getting good but we'll have to wait till next time to see the end! Thanks for reading! And please send in your reviews! 


	11. Between Friends

**FBG: This is such a great play! Glad I thought of it! **

U.P: (rolls eyes) What ego…

_The Play!_

**  
Kira: (singing) My dear assistant, whose name I don't know! **

Sai: (mumbles) Or never bothered to ask!

Kira: We must find this murderous maid! Her malicious mind shall not be left to wander the streets of our dear town!

Sai: (adds in) Her master was an idiot! As is mine!

Kira: No one asked you! As I was saying! We must find her soon! I fear dear assistant that her trail is getting cold!

Sai: Not that you would know how to track her!

Lacus: (running in) My sister! Comes save my dear sister oh great noble men! She is in distress! Her dear China doll has be STOLEN!

Kira & Sai: (loudly) STOLEN!

Lacus: Yes! Stolen!

Kira: Who was the thief did she say!

Lacus: A very manly maid! She had silver hair and cold blue eyes, and her frock was too frilly for the eyes of any mortal to withstand! My sister was walking with, her China doll, when the maid grabbed it and ran! She ran! Oh woe is me!

Sai: A murderer and a thief! We must catch her quick! Or else we are all doomed!

Kira: Yes, at the hands of a manly maid! Such a pathetic end it would be…

(enter Yzak, laughing manically)

Yzak: I THE MANLY MAID YOU SEEK! I HAVE DESTROYED THE MASTER! AND WITH THIS CHINA DOLL I'LL FIND REVENGE UPON THE PASTOR!

Everyone: Pastor!

Yzak: YES! PASTOR!

Miriallia: (runs in crying) LOOK! SHE HAS MY CHINA DOLL!

(Yzak pulls out Athrun, who is dressed as a China Doll)

Lacus: (grabbing Kira) SAVE US FROM THIS MURDEROUS THEIF WHO CALLS HERSELF A MAID! (adds) IN MY OPINION SHE WOULD'VE MADE A BETTER LIVING AS A DRAG QUEEN!

**Yzak: HOW DARE YOU! **

Kira: SHE IS RIGHT YOU KNOW! AND NOW I MUST CATCH YOU! (chases the murderous manly thief of a maid)

* * *

**Chapter 11: Between Friends**

Kira rang the doorbell to the large Clyne Mansion; he stood bouncing from one foot to the other waiting patiently. The speaker beside the entrance buzzed and crackled and Lacus's voice droned out of the speaker, "Hi Kira!" 

"Hey Lacus," replied Kira smiling a little, "Could you open the door?"

"The butler is on vacation and I'm sort of in the bathroom," replied Lacus, Kira blushed at her words, "Could you give me five minutes?"

"Sure," replied Kira, "I'll be sitting on your steps."

"Thanks!" she replied, and the speaker went dead. Kira sighed and sat down the steps, clutching the box of chocolates that he bought for Lacus in his hand. He waited for nearly ten minutes before he heard the sound of the door being unlocked. Kira got up and turned around.

"AHHHHHHHHH!" he screamed, the box of Cadbury Chocolates went flying from his hand. Lacus jumped at the sound of his scream and she stood watching him scream, pointing frantically at her face saying, "LACUS WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU!"

"Kira!" said Lacus exasperatedly, "I'm wearing a face mask!"

"Oh…" replied Kira blushing, he gingerly picked up the chocolate box from a nearby bush. He handed it to Lacus sheepishly, "Here are your chocolates. Sorry about that…"

"It's okay," replied Lacus, thanking god that Kira couldn't see her blush through her face mask. She led him inside the house, they went to the kitchen and sat down at the table, "I have to keep the mask on for most of the morning."

"Oh," replied Kira, he drummed his fingers against the table; he whistled a tune and then turned to face Lacus, "So what are we waiting for?"

Lacus giggled, "Kira, we're waiting for Dearka and Mir! Remember?"

"Oh yeah!" replied Kira smiling as if he discovered the truth of the existence of the human population, "I nearly forgot."

"Yeah right," replied Lacus giggling, the doorbell rang, "It must be them."

Dearka stood his arm wrapped casually around Mirialllia's shoulders; his blonde hair was now styled with corn rolls, after he decided to change his look on a whim. Miriallia was playing with his hair, trying to get used to the idea of her blonde haired boyfriend with corn rolls. The door opened.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" screamed Dearka, jumping to hide behind Miriallia who rolled her eyes at her boyfriend, saying sarcastically, "My Dearka you're so BRAVE!"

Lacus giggled adding, "He's never seen a face mask before. Nice hair Dearka."

Dearka just nodded his head while mumbling about how girls had to wear stupid facial products that scared the heck out of people and how his girlfriend could be less sarcastic.

"I HEARD THAT!" yelled Miriallia, grabbing Dearka's exposed ear she pinched him hard, causing him to cry out in pain, "OW! MILLY THAT HURTS!"

"Good!" replied Miriallia, not letting go but instead dragging Dearka by the ear into the Clyne mansion. Kira laughed at the sight of his friend being punished by his girlfriend but he caught the stern glare of Lacus and his laughter stopped instantly. He did not want to get on the bad side of Lacus Clyne and knowing that she detested laughing at people in physical pain.

"So where are we going?" asked Dearka after finally being released from Miriallia's tight grip, his ear was now bright red, a color that could outmatch Rudolph's red nose.

"We're going out," replied Mir looking annoyed, "together."

* * *

Cagalli Yula Athha was shooting hoops outside her family home, her brother Kira had gone out to spend the day with Lacus Clyne. Although Kira and Lacus never admitted it, they were a couple, Cagalli found it rather stupid, she was talking to herself, "That should say that they're a couple, it's rather stupid they don't. Wait! What's more stupid is that those guys from 'The Bachelor' haven't even called me about my date with the dude! He was so self sacrificing yesterday. They way he brought those two back together, although I really don't know what they girl saw in that short stumpy little guy, he looked like such a loser!" 

"Who looked like such a loser?"

Cagalli spun around looking surprised, Yzak was standing at the foot of her driveway looking rather embarrassed She stammered, "Ah nothing. Just talking to myself. What are you doing here Yzak! Weren't you, Athrun and Nicol going to catch an Argos game today?"

"Yeah," replied Yzak, "but then Athrun decided to take a short cut to get to the highway. He ran out of gas right over there."

Cagalli followed the direction of Yzak's finger and saw Athrun's BMW was pulled up against the side of the road, two houses down from her's. She yelled to Athrun, "Can you guys push the car up to my driveway!"

"Yeah! Why!" he replied, putting his hand over his eyes to block out the sun.

"You can leave your car here and take mine!" said Cagalli, "I just filled it last night, so it should be alright."

"You'd do that?" asked Nicol, looking rather suspiciously at her.

Cagalli nodded, tossing the ball onto the grass, "Yeah, I would hate to know that you guys missed it over Athrun's stupidity."

"Hey!" protested Athrun, pretending to look hurt, while Cagalli laughed at him, "I was just kidding! There is a catch to all of this!"

"What's that?" asked Yzak folding his arms over his chest.

"That you let me come with you and that you pay for me ticket and whatever food and souvenirs I plan to buy there," replied Cagalli with an evil smirk on her face.

Athrun looked at her appalled, "Your worse then Kira."

"Thus we are siblings," replied Cagalli, "Well are you going to do it or not?"

"Fine!" replied Athrun and Yzak at the same time. Nicol decided to say nothing, hoping that Cagalli would steal money from the other two. Cagalli smiled happily and ran into the house to get changed, while the guys labored away at trying to push a very large SUV a few meters to the Yamato driveway.

* * *

Lacus, Miriallia, Dearka and Kira found a nice patio table at the Shoeless Joe's bar and grill. They sat down for a nice outdoor lunch before heading out to a street festival which Lacus saw the ad for in the Newspaper. They were seated talking for some time when Dearka asked a very interesting question, "Hey Kira?"

"Yeah?"

"You know how all of us are friends right?"

"Yeah?"

"How come we never really hung out with Cagalli before this? We didn't really know her. I met her a few times but Athrun hasn't at all. Why is that?"

Kira smiled, "That's a very good question and I will gladly answer. You see Cagalliand I, we're actually step-siblings. My mom died when I was about nine and her parents divorced around the same time, I think a bit before. She used to by the in the same classes as Mir and Lacus in elementary school, so that's how they're friends. After our mom divorced her dad, they moved away for like two years and stayed with her grandparents."

"We still kept in touch though," added Lacus. Dearka nodded his understanding and Mir smiled to herself.

"Right. So anyways. Oh yeah I forgot to mention, we were neighbors during this whole thing and our parents used to be college mates. So our parents started dating, during that time and well they got married when I was twelve. Cagalli and her mom moved in with us, but Cagalli went to a boarding school which her grandparents paid for and everything during high school, so she never met Athrun, seeing me and Athrun only became friends in high school."

"That makes sense now," replied Dearka but then he turned to his girlfriend, "And during this whole time you three kept in touch?"  
"Yeah," replied Mir, "We were best friends when we were young so we thought we would stay in touch and we did."

Dearka looked astounded, "Wow…"

Kira nodded, "I know it sounds all complicated but it's just like that…"

"Well we all have our complications," said Miriallia waving her off, her cell phone rang and she started to talk leaving everyone else in their own thoughts. She put her phone back in her back, "It was Duo, my cousin. He just called to complain to me!"

"About what?" asked Dearka raising an eyebrow, Mir instinctively stroked his new corn rolls.

"He has to go try on Tuxedos for Heero's wedding. It's torture for him," replied Miriallia, she laughed, "I'm glad I'm not going to get married anytime soon!"

Dearka's face became crestfallen; he nudged Mir away and turned his head on her. She looked at him surprised, "Dearka what's wrong?"

"Your glad you're not going to get married? What about me huh!" he snapped pouting at her.

"I didn't say I wasn't going to get married you dolt!" she snapped giving him a bonk on the head, "Why do you think such stupid things!"

"You seemed glad, I assumed you wouldn't want to become Mrs. Miriallia Elsman," said Dearka flatly, folding his arms childishly over his chest. Lacus and Kira grinned at each other in spite of themselves.

Miriallia glared at him, "Dearka stop being an idiot. You know I'd marry you the instant you propose! But sometimes, I swear, you make me want to kill you!"

"Then maybe marrying you isn't such a good idea," replied Dearka scratching his chin thoughtfully, he earned a slap from Mir. Lacus and Kira started laughing, "You guys are funny!"

"Oh yeah," replied Mir sarcastically while suppressing her own giggle, "We do stand up ALL the time!"

The four of them continued to laugh together, as friends should. While Mir and Lacus ordered the food, and Dearka went over to the jukebox, Kira's mind wandered he thought about his plans for Athrun and about what his best friend was doing right now.

* * *

It was late in the evening when Yzak, Nicol, Athrun and Cagalli, who was carrying a large glove shaped in the form a finger saying 'number one' were driving home from the Football game. Yzak was driving, with Nicol seated up front beside him. Cagalli and Athrun were seated at the back of her silver Toyota Celica. 

"That game sucked!" exclaimed Nicol, looking rather upset, "and I got my face painted in the Argos colors too!"

"Most football games suck," replied Yzak and he added, "as well as baseball and cricket."

"Agreed," said Athrun, he leaned back against the seat, his cheek pressing against the cool glass of the car window. He felt sleepy, as they were listening to piano concertos which favored Nicol's delicate musical ear. Athrun's eyes turned to the feeling of something heavy against his shoulder, looking down he saw Cagalli's blonde head, fast asleep. He smiled to himself.

In front a pair of blue eyes watched the scene from the rearview mirror knowing that deep down what he suspected was true and he would have to come to face it sometime soon, no matter how much he didn't want to.

**

* * *

FBG: This play is getting better and better. Athrun! You look amazing as a China doll! I love the dress! **

_Back to Play_

FBG: This play is getting better and better. Athrun! You look amazing as a China doll! I love the dress! 

**Yzak: You will never catch me! For I am the murderous maid! I have plunged and pilfered, I have killed and milled. I AM THE MURDEROUS MAID! **

Kira: Yet you are still nothing more then a maid.

Yzak: What do you mean by that!

Sai: He means, LOOK THERE'S A STAIN!

Yzak: (screams, dropping the doll, Athrun falls) WHERE!

Kira: AHA! (picks up Athrun) I HAVE THE CHINA DOLL! HERE LITTLE GIRL! (pretends to throw the doll to Miriallia)

Yzak: YOU THEIF!

Sai: No you are!

Yzak: Yes well…HE STILL STOLE IT!

Kira: I GAVE IT BACK! NOW IT'S TIME FOR YOUR DEMISE, I WILL MAKE MY ROOT BEER INTO A FRANCHISE! THIS IS HOW YOUR LIFE WILL END TONIGHT AND FOREVER MORE SHALL YOUR GHOST BE HAUNTED BY SPITE!

Yzak: My ghost will haunt you if that's what your trying to say…

Sai: (tugging Kira's sleeve) Sir! We must apprehend her quickly, before things go from bad to worse! She might use any moment, of hesitation to escape our wrath and take flight! She will torment the innocent and make old ladies die of fright!

**Kira: Indeed!  
Yzak: WHAT DID YOU SAY! **

Kira: LISTEN HERE YOU FILTHY MAID! YOU WITH THE HANDS STAINED OF MURDER! SURRENDER NOW OR BE DESTROYED BECAUSE I WILL NOT HESTITATE TO USE MY LIGHT SABER! (pulls out a plastic light saber)

**Kuzzey: (running in as a bystander) Most impressive weapon sir! **

Sai: (rolling his eyes) He bought it at Wal-Mart on sale…

Kira: Shhh! (turns to maid) NOW SURRENDER YOU FEIND!

Yzak: NEVER!

Kira: (starts to chase him, climbing up the staircase which in the scene is a hill) I will catch her! I will kill her! I will stop this madness! I will spare humanity from the sight of such a manly form wearing a very, and I mean very, revealing dress!

Yzak: (scowls) No one told you to look!

Kira: (scowls back) No one told you to wear it!

Yzak: (grabbing a spatula) BEWARE I AM ARMED WITH A SPATULA!

Kira & Yzak start fighting using a plastic light saber and a spatula. No one notices the figure that comes up from behind until it is too late.

**Yzak: (screaming in pain) AH! YOU CHEATER! I HAVE BEEN STABBED! (looks down, seeing blood falling from his front, a knife through his chest, fake of course, but pretend it is real for the play) I AM DYING! NOOOOO! (dies) **

Kira: What in the world!

Everyone Else: LOOK! (points to the top of the hill)

Cagalli: AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! THAT WAS FOR THE BET YOU LOST WITH ME! STEALING ALL MY MONEY! (kicks Yzak's dead body) YOU FOOL! AND I HAVE ALSO AVENGED THE DEAD GUY EVERYONE IS TALKING ABOUT, FRANKLY I COULD CARE LESS! Anyways, I better be going now. (wipes her dagger on the grass, sheaths it) Ta! Ta! (walks away whistling a pleasant tune)

Kira: What in the world!

Everyone Else: AND SO ENDS OUR FABULOUS TALE! OF DECEIT AND LIES! WE HOPE YOU FBG, UP AND READERS ENJOYED MANLY MAID'S DEMISE! SO WE BID YOU NOW A FOND FAREWELL, UNTIL THE NEXT CHAPTER OF LOVE BY ELIMINATION! AND WE ALL REALIZE, YOU NEED NOT TELL US, THAT THIS PLAY WOULD'VE MADE A WONDERFUL ANIMATION!

_The End_

FBG: YAY! It was so good! Yzak dies beautifully! Send in your reviews!

A/N: I finally got to explain why Cagalli never met Athrun before, I hope you guys understand. If you're still confused just e-mail and I'll try to explain it better. I'm really sorry about not updating sooner, I got really busy. I only managed to find time today. School's going to start next week, so I'll get as many chapters as I can up. After that, I'll only be able to update weekly. Sorry:( I really appreciate all the support I'm getting for this fic! Thanks Alot guys! D  
Sincerely,  
FBG

P.S Thanks for the great comments and advice, I really appreciate those pointers on Tae Kwon Do, BassSista! Thanks again for the great comments and feel free to say what you want, although I don't appreciate rude comments, I don't mind your honest opinions in a polite way, if you get what I mean there. Thanks again!


	12. Athrun Dates Mystery Girl

**A/N: I FINALLY UPDATED! YAY! To be honest I hate putting Author's Note's like that in the middle of stories, so it ends up just being a chapter on it's own, it annoys me too and I'm sorry I got some people's hopes up. I'm like going to be swamped with homework this Semester, my schedule turned out to be Science, Geography, Math and English. So it's a no mercy situation for me! BOO! School's mean! P Anyways, enjoy this chapter! Really sorry I didn't update this sooner but homework is piling up by the second! **

**FBG: I really enjoyed that play!**

Kira: It would've been bearable if you didn't do such horrible things to us! I think Yzak is going to commit suicide...

Cagalli: (comes out of nowhere) Who cares! (leaves to nowhere)

FBG: That's mean!

Athrun: (all shaken) I don't feel good.

FBG: (trying to be nice) I thought you were brilliant.

Nicol: (runs in screaming) YZAK! IT'S YZAK! I THINK HE'S GOING TO DO IT!

U.P: (joins the conversation) Do what?

Nicol: (sobs loudly) He's going to...going to..to...CUT HIS HAIR!

Everyone: (gasps) NO!

* * *

**Chapter 12: Athrun Dates Mystery Girl**

"Hello?"

"Hey Athrun!"

"Kira!" Athrun groaned into the telephone, he looked at his watch three thirty in the morning, "Do you realize what the hell the time is!

"Yes, but it just came to me now!"

"What came to you?"

"Your date with that Mystery Girl Saturday!"

"WHAT!"

"What what!"

"When!"

"When when!"

"Where!"

"Where where!"

"KIRA SHUT UP! WHEN DID YOU PLAN THIS! WHAT IS GOING ON!"

"I'll you all tomorrow," Kira hung up the phone leaving Athrun wide eyed and speechless as three thirty two in the morning.

* * *

Athrun had no idea what Kira had in mind for him, but he knew whatever it was it was either terrible or completely EVIL. He guessed it was the second. He rounded the corner and entered the college library. Weaving his way through the rows and rows of bookshelves, Athrun went to his favorite table in the room, at the back by the nice big bay windows overlooking the field. He set his books down on the wooden desk with a plunk and lazily fell into his chair. Athrun's hand instinctively combed his navy blue hair as he glanced out the window, a couple sat under a tree not far away whispering secrets to one another.

In his mind a pictured unwillingly formed, a blue haired handsome young man seated under a tree with his arm draped casually around a woman with blonde hair and fierce amber eyes. Athrun slapped himself and the image dispersed only to be reformed, instead, it was showing the blue haired young man seated at this very table in a heated conversation with a blonde haired masked woman. Athrun slapped himself again, "OW!"

"Shhh!"

"Sorry," he whispered sheepishly, the angry looking first years turned around and went back to work. Athrun shivered, the thoughts that kept creeping into his mind were completely out of character. The normally academically driven, slightly nerdy and yet athletic young man was being replaced by a passion hungry creature, Athrun felt himself go cold, while thinking, _could this be a part of the curse? That I become a passion hungry creature? Completely driven by lust and desire to be with a woman?_

"Dude?" Athrun looked up, Kira was standing in front of him looking a bit worried, "You alright? You seem out of it…"

"Huh? What?" replied Athrun feeling dazed, "I mean…I'm fine. I'm fine. So will you explain to me why you called me at three thirty in the morning?"

Kira sat down, grinning mischievously as Athrun opened his text book, "Well I was thinking if you'd like to take our Mystery Girl out horse-back riding in Waterloo, my cousin works at this great place!"

Athrun groaned, "Horse back riding?"

"Yeah," replied Kira, he smiled, "I know that Mystery Girl would enjoy it."

"Alright fine," replied Athrun throwing up his hands in defeat, "as long as you're paying for everything…"

"WHAT!"

"SHHH!"

"Sorry, What did you say! Athrun! You're the rich kid here!" cried Kira with a strong display of dismay, behind him a first year yelled out, "SHUT UP!"

Athrun shrugged, "You do realize that even my parents put a tab on how much I spend. It's not like I have a part time job or anything…"

"Well get one then…" muttered Kira, "because I can not afford to pay one hundred and fifty odd bucks for the two of you to go pleasure riding. You do realize my marks hang on the success of this project!"

"Fine," replied Athrun, "I'll pay. I do realize that I owe you big time but for putting me in three utmost embarrassing situations in a row, is quite unnerving."

"I still can't believe you were afraid of that Butch fellow!" said Kira laughing, "The guy was half your size."

"You do realize that I don't like to fight when I don't need to," replied Athrun curtly, trying to ignore Kira's teasing, "besides I didn't find that Tanya girl worth my fight."

"That's just cold…"

"I know but it's the truth."

"You can be so cold…"

"I know, it's normal."

"How can you be so cold!"

"Kira."

"Yes?"

"Do as the first years say and Shut Up!"

"Okay."

* * *

"You've got mail!"

"What now!" moaned Cagalli, this was the fiftieth time within the last hour she heard the computer drone those three simple words. She muttered to herself, "Why did I even listen to Kira when he said putting junk mail filters is bad for your computer…"

She opened the new e-mail which was from the Film and Drama Department at her school, it read:

_Dear Ms. Athha,  
We at the Film and Drama Department, who are running the new program, The Bachelor, College Style will like to inform you that your date with the man himself is scheduled for this Saturday. He will be picking you up from the following address;_

_Jack and Jill's Café_

_Located in the Oakdale Plaza  
Time: 9:30 a.m  
The two of you will be enjoying a splendid day of horseback riding and canoeing._

_Thank You For Participating,_

_The Staff Film and Drama Dept.  
The Bachelor!_

"Great…" muttered Cagalli, she pressed delete and watched the e-mail vanish from her screen, "Lacus and Mir are going to have a field day…"

* * *

Athrun yawned, still feeling sleepy from the late night he spent on perfecting his essay. He gingerly unlocked the door to his Benz, he sighed as he eased into the plush leather seating. He adjusted his rearview mirror knowing it'd be hard to drive wearing a mask. His mask was dark navy blue that matched his hair while his outfit was a red shirt with navy shorts. He wore red and blue Pumas to complete the look. He sighed, "Totally coordinated."

He drove to the meeting place which was Jack and Jill's Café, he supposed Matt, the new cameraman, who was filling in (due to Kuzzey and Sai's exams) was going to meet them there as well.

"I hope this girl can horseback ride…" muttered Athrun realizing just how awkward the situation would be if she did not, "It would be really stupid."

"Horseback riding eh?" she muttered under her breath trying very hard not to walk over to the guy who was seated at the bench a few steps away starring at her as if she was a clown, "I hope he doesn't fall off his horse or else I'll be forced to laugh…could that idiot stop staring already!"

"I wasn't staring…"

She spun around nearly falling but she held on to the railing nearby. He stood in front of her, she wanted to laugh; his coordination of color so perfect it was almost unbearable, "Hi!"

"So you ready to go?" he asked casually, Cagalli smiled trying to hide her laughter and nodded, _he must be a bit of a geek…_

* * *

They drove for some time and after what felt like a very long conversation with no real meaning, the car had arrived at it's destination.

"We're here," he said lightly pulling the car up to the parking lot in front of the Green Meadows stables.

"Wow," sighed Cagalli starring at the rolling hills and clear blue sky. "This place is so tranquil."

"Yeah…" he replied adjusting his mask, Cagalli noticing this instinctively touched hers making sure it was there. She caught his head turned towards her, she blushed.

"Let's go riding!"

She bounded off, Athrun called after her, "Hey! Wait for me!"

Cagalli ran through the rows of stables trying to find a horse for herself, then she saw him, he was a large seventeen hand tall dapple grey stallion, with a shiny coat and a thick black mane, "He's beautiful!"

"You want to ride him?" asked the attendant who was following her with the saddle and bridle.

"Yes! I'd love to!"

"Okay, I'll go saddle him up," the attendant smiled and opened the padlock to the horse's pen. Cagalli turned to her masked date, "What horse are you choosing?"

"That one," he replied pointing down the line, an attendant was already saddling up his horse which was a roan stallion, with a bouncy step. "He actually belongs to a friend of mine, he's boarding him for the time being."

"Wow, he's beautiful."

"He is," replied Athrun he starred at the masked girl, his smiled at her, _I just wish I could see her face…_

Cagalli caught the masked man smiling at her she blushed looking away and stroked her horse, _Does he have to smile like that?_

After a few minutes of preparation and the masked man struggling to tie a basket to the back of his horse causing Cagalli to laugh at him at the expense of his embarrassment they headed off onto the trails, to find a nice spot for a picnic.

"I can't believe you couldn't tie that basket on!" she chuckled they were riding at a light trot along a wooded trail, side by side.

He snorted, "It's not like you helped in any way."

"It's not like you would let me, 'No I can handle it! It's okay! Trust me I've it!'" replied Cagalli in a mocking tone.

"Yeah well…we all have our moments," he huffed.

"And you've just had yours."

"Yes."

"That spot is perfect!" she yelled pointing to clearing ontop of a ridge looking out on the landscape below.

"Isn't it a little high?" he replied looking a bit unsure.

"No way! Come on!" she squeezed her legs into the sides of the dabble grey urging him into a gallop, the horse neighed loudly and they were off. Athrun smirked, bringing his horse into a gallop chasing after her. It took a matter of seconds for him to overtake her with his graceful skills as a rider, his nimble fingers barely gripping the reigns. Cagalli was awed at the sight of him, the way the horse moved as if it was a part of his body, _they were right about him…he's good…_

Her eyes wandered to his shirt which hugged him tightly revealing rock hard abs, she blushed trying to force her eyes to stop as they wandered down his strong muscular legs which guiding the creature beneath him, she was bright red by the time she stopped her horse at their picnic spot.

They set up a bright red and white checkered blanket and sat down to eat, laughing and talking about things in general. Finally Cagalli got the courage to ask, "Why are you so color coordinated?"

He laughed, "When I was little I was the kid who's mother would pick out his clothes, so I grew up knowing how to match stuff except now my clothes are less boy scout. Do you think it looks bad?"

"No," she replied giggling, "I think it looks…sweet?"

He laughed, "You don't know what to think do you?"

"No not really," she replied with a smile slightly frowning, _that laugh it's so familiar…_

"Are you alright?" he asked noticing her silence. She smiled and said she was fine. They continued to eat in conversation, the time flew by and the sun started to set.

Cagalli gasped at the beauty of the red sun hanging over the trees in the west, "It's beautiful."

"It is…" replied Athrun admiring the masked girl's golden hair, something hit him, he frowned, _that hair, it's like someone else's that I know but whose?_

It was late when the two finally rode back to the stables saying good-bye to the staff and pretending to be completely unawares of Matt who was constantly trailing behind them, they packed up their stuff and headed for home.

"Where's your house? I'll drop you off."

"No! It's okay really! I left my car at the café so if you could drop me off there it would be great," she replied with a smile.

"Um okay, if you say so," he replied driving down the road leading to the café. He stopped in front of the nearly empty restaurant.

He got out of the car followed by his masked girl, carrying her bag, "Thanks a lot for the date. I really enjoyed myself."

"You sound like you didn't think you would," he said stepping close to her, he could see the redness climb her delicate neck, he smiled.  
"I would hate to know you thought that."

"I did not think that," she replied hotly. "I enjoyed myself."

He smiled whispered in her ear, "I did too."

Cagalli was thankful she had a mask on as she felt his tender lips press against her exposed cheek. She growled mentally as he pulled away from her, bidding her farewell she watched him drive away in his Benz, _Benz? He's not the only…_

"I think there's something here that I'm missing…"

* * *

**FBG: Oooohhhh. There's something she's missing...**

U.P: Who cares about that! YZAK IS GOING TO CUT HIS HAIR!

FBG: Why is everyone making a big deal about it! It's about time he got a new look!

Athrun: HELLOOOOO! This is Yzak we're talking about!

Kira: (to bewildered to say anything other then,) DUDE!

Nicol: (still upset) He's not going to be able to handle it!

Dearka: I say we encourage him!

Cagalli: (out of nowhere) I think if it makes him look less gay he should go for it!

Athrun, Dearka, Nicol, Kira & U.P: That's mean!

FBG: And quite truthful!

Athrun, Dearka, Nicol, Kira & U.P: Shut up! And that's still mean!

FBG & Cagalli: (shrugs) Tune in to the next episode of LOVE BY ELIMINATION! But before we go here's a preview...

_**Preview for Chapter 13 of Love By Elimination!**_

"Kira are you alright? There's something wrong with you today."

_"I'm fine..."_

_"No you're not! What's wrong?"_

_"I don't know. I feel like I'm being a big liar all of a sudden..."_

"A liar? Why!"

"Because..."

**Wondering what happens? Be patient! And wait for next week's chapter!  
A/N: I know it's a long wait, it's long for me too but you have tostay with me! Thanks!**


	13. Kira's Confession

**A/N: FINALLY I UPDATED! And I know, if I was a preformer on stage I would be sitting under a pile of trash with no audience because everyone left. I really understand that I took WAY too long to update, but school has not shown me much mercy and neither has my parents. Actually I meant to update this yesturday but my computer crashed. xx I HATE THAT! I AM SOOOO SORRY! I really am. I promse to stay to my weekly update promise after today! It's been really hard balancing everything out, and plus for a little while my muse went missing, which tends to happen to me. I sincerely apologize for waiting, and I understand if I am on your 'To Die' or 'Voo-doo' list, I truly do. If I were you, I'd do that to me too. SORRY AGAIN! Plz forgive me! And enjoy this chapter!**

FBG: (hidden under a pile of trash) I can't breathe!

Everyone: GOOD!

Athrun: You deserve it, taking so long to update. How dare you! (flips his hair looking rather annoyed)

Kira: (chimes in) YEAH!

Yzak: One good thing did come out of it though. I DECIDED NOT TO CUT MY BEAUTIFUL HAIR!

Everyone: Boo!

Yzak: HEY! I thought you didn't want it to go.

Cagalli: (reading a formal written statement from the gang) _Dear Readers, We are sorry to have taken so long to update but it is not our fault seeing that our writer decided to well, take her time. Too much time. We gladly understand that you wish to permanently hurt her either physically, mentally or emotionally but DON'T HURT US! IT WASN'T OUR FAULT! DO WHATEVER YOU LIKE TO FBG BUT SPARE US! HAVE MERCY! Love From, Everyone_

U.P: Wow...who wrote that?

Sai: I did...

U.P: Wow, good job Sai.

Sai: Thanks...

* * *

**Chapter 13: Kira's Confession**

He leaned back on the swing, his eyes drifting up to the starry sky. The moon was a pale crescent amidst a sea of black dotted with diamonds. His dark brows furrowed and he looked down at his feet. Kira sighed, he wasn't sure why but he couldn't help his feelings.

"Kira? Are you alright?"

He looked up, his glassy eyes trying to focus on what she had just said, he blinked.

"Kira? Are you alright? There's something wrong with you today…"

"I'm fine…"

"No you're not! What's wrong!"

"I don't know. I feel like I'm being a liar all of a sudden."

"A liar? Why!"

"Because…OWE! CAGALLI! WHAT WAS THAT FOR?"

"Kira! Today you have been spacing out beyond your normal capacity. I'm your sister I have the RIGHT to know what is WRONG with YOU!" she snapped, her hand red from slapping her brother.

Kira sighed rubbing his cheek. "I know. I know. It's just, I can't really explain why…"

"Since when could you not explain something to me?" snapped Cagalli, she was seated on a wicker chair opposite Kira on the family veranda.

"Well," he sighed. "I just…god, here it goes. I'M IN LOVE WITH LACUS!"

"Oh, you're just in love with…LACUS!" she screeched. "HOW CAN YOU BE IN LOVE WITH HER ALREADY? YOU WENT ON WHAT THREE DATES!"

"WELL YOU'RE IN LOVE WITH ATHRUN AND YOU NEVER EVEN WENT ON A DATE WITH HIM!" retorted Kira.

Cagalli sputtered, not sure how to react, "Me-Athrun! What gave you that idea! Gosh, I barely new him! Just from the letters you told me while I was in boarding school!"

"You could fall in love with someone through description!" snapped Kira, although he himself knew how ridiculous that statement sounded.

"Right," replied Cagalli sarcastically, she rolled her eyes. "Kira when you come back from idiots-ville give me a call."

Cagalli stood up giving her brother a light kick on the leg; she went through the door and into the house. Her mother was seated in the living room watching Desperate Housewives; she rolled her eyes and continued to the stairs. She walked past her dad's room and noticed he was watching a hockey game while playing Online Poker on his laptop in bed, she grinned. Finally, Cagalli reached her room where she flopped down the on the bed.

"Cagalli?"

"What?"

"Look I'm sorry about what I said but I need your help," said Kira. Cagalli felt the bed sag, she rolled onto her side.

"What makes you think I want to help you right now?" she asked, starring at her brother intently.

"Nothing, but you're the only one I trust and the only one who probably can," replied Kira, giving her a pleading look.

"No way," replied Cagalli. She rolled over and turned her head away from him, Kira sighed and finally said, "I'll give you fifty bucks and I'll let you use my Vespa."

She rolled over and smiled at him, "Deal! Now what do you need help with?"

"I need you to help create the perfect date for Lacus and me. I want it to be perfect when I ask her to go steady with me."

Cagalli groaned, "If that's what you want fine, but I might need some help."

"Sure I'll call Athrun," said Kira with a wink.

"No he's not who I need," said Cagalli, she looked up at her brother and grinned.

* * *

Kira groaned as he leaned against the side of the elevator, he still could not understand why he was doing this. He stopped on his destined floor and headed to the apartment. He stopped at the door; he could hear the television, another Bruce Lee classic. Kira knocked.

The door swung open, "Hey Kira!"

"Hey Athrun, is Yzak here?"

"Yeah, why?"

"I need to talk to him about something."

Athrun raised his eyebrow in surprise, "Since when do you need Yzak?"

"Since now," replied Kira shifting uncomfortably under his friend's gaze.

"He's in his room," replied Athrun turning his attention back to the moving, he flung back onto the couch.

"Thanks," replied Kira. "…for understanding."

Athrun pretended not to hear the last statement as he watched Kira walk down the hall out of the corner of his eye, _since when does he hide things from me? And it's not even my birthday…_

"So what you're saying is that you want me to set up a perfect night at my dad's restaurant, the 'exclusive package' for you and Lacus?" said Yzak sounding very bored.

"Uh, yeah."

"It can be done but why didn't you ask Athrun? He's the son of a millionaire business module here," replied Yzak, a rare flicker of curiosity in his eyes.

Kira sighed, running his hand through his brown locks, "Cagalli said that Lacus liked your dad's restaurant and she asked that you at least do this for her."

"Look I'm not saying it can be done…but," Yzak paused, words lost. "Is this what you really want?"

"If it helps me tell her how I feel then yes," replied Kira looking very sure of himself.

Yzak nodded, "Fine it's done."

"Whoa…thanks man."

"You're welcome."

* * *

Lacus sat reading her new novel, her mouse obediently following her hand as she say engrossed at her computer. She was about to continue chapter eight when she heard a familiar ding.

"Who sent me this…KIRA!"

She squealed out his name as she read his familiar tag. She smiled to herself, her cheeks flushing the same color as her hair, bright baby pink. Lacus gingerly clicked open the e-mail, as if it was a thing far too delicate to touch, it read:

_Dear Lacus,  
I know you're free this Friday and I told you I'd e-mail you about making some plans. Well I'd like you to meet me at Barbizon Restaurant, it's a formal dress thing. Come around seven and ask for a table under the name, Strike Freedom. Sorry, I couldn't resist.  
Can't wait to see you!  
Kira _

"Friday…OH MY GOD THAT'S TODAY!" she screeched and grabbed her clock on her desk. It was now four p.m. "OH MY GOD!"

Lacus flung the clock aside and ran to her large pink walk-in closet. She started rummaging through her multitude of clothes, "What to wear…what to wear…I can't do this alone!"

She grabbed her cell phone, which lay on top of her pet rabbit, Haro's, cage. She speed dialed the number, "Hello? GET OVER HERE NOW! IT'S AN EMERGENCY!"

* * *

Kira sat at the dining table, in a nice quiet corner of the restaurant. The atmosphere was nice. It was not overly romantic and not informal enough to be a casual date. He played with his fork nervously while absently listening to the faint classical music mixed with a light air of conversation.

"Hi, Kira."

He jumped, startled, he looked up and there she was, in all her shining glory. He gaped. She wore a dark violet dress, it fanned out at her knees, revealing creamy curvaceous legs. Her bright pink hair was brought back in curls and she wore a light brush of make up, not that she needed anything.

Kira starred her and said breathlessly, "You…look amazing."

"Thanks," she blushed, he helped her into her seat.

The silver haired waiter came by, he smiled at them both, "Here are your menus."

"Thanks," they replied in unison, Lacus a little more hi-pitched then Kira at the sight of the familiar young man who was attending them. She giggled. "I never thought him of all people who have the patience for being a waiter."

"True," laughed Kira and added more seriously. "Don't mention to anyone about this. He doesn't want people to know what he does part time."

"I can keep secrets!" said Lacus looking indigently. "I can!"

"I know."

Their dinner went pleasantly, conversation and music and Yzak attending them very well, Kira knowing that he deserved a big ass tip. It was during dessert Kira brought up the big topic.

"Lacus, I have a secret to tell you," he said quietly, only for her ears.

She blinked, "What Kira?"

He leaned over the table and his lips met Lacus's, the kiss lasted for a short minute.

"Now do you know?"

She blinked, her eyes nearly tearing, "Oh Kira! You should've just said so!"

"LACUS!" He shrieked as she flung herself on him, hugging him tightly on the verge of crying. "Hey don't cry."

"I know," she sniffed. "It's just I've been waiting and waiting, I didn't know it would actually happen."

"So you'll go steady with me!"

"HELL YEAH!"

"WOOHO!"

"KIRA SHUT UP!"

"Sorry…"

* * *

Cagalli sat at the bus stop. Her brother stole her car for his date and she had to take the bus home from the library. She sighed leaning against the post, the cool autumn weather was now settling in and she tucked her hands into her sweatshirt pocket for warmth.

"Need a lift?"

"You realize that you always happen to be driving by whenever I need a ride? Are you stalking me Athrun Zala?"

"Now what makes you think I'm doing that? Just because I have binoculars and was seated in the grass outside the library for most of the evening doesn't mean I was stalking you Cagalli."

"Then what were you doing?"

"Bird-watching."

Cagalli gave Athrun a stern look, "You expect me to believe you were bird-watching mister? In the middle of the suburbs?"

"Yes. Yes I do," he replied smiling. "Now are you going to hope in or stand there arguing with me about where a person should bird-watch?"

"You win this time Zala," grunted Cagalli as she wrenched open his car door. "But next time…be prepared."

Athrun laughed a twinkle in his green eyes, "I wouldn't be so sure about that."

"WHAT MAKES YOU SAY THAT!"

Again another argument started between the two of them, on the feasibility of Cagalli's threat, as he pulled out of the curb heading towards home.

* * *

**FBG: (gasps) FINALLY FREE! (more stuff gets thrown) NOOOO!**

Kira: AND STAY THERE! Okay readers we have good news, feel free to publish FBG bashing in your next few comments. We believe its healthy to vent out anger properly! Thank You and have a great day!

Yzak: Stay tuned for the next chapter of Love By Elimination!


	14. Frodo's Return

**A/N: Yay! No one hates me entirely! Anyways, this is a really short chapter since it's just an introduction to a new character! Actually I've been wondering where I wanted to put this chapter, so it took me awhile to think about it and sort out the story in such a way so it works. And it finally does! Anyways enjoy!**

FBG: I'M FREE! (finally climbs out of the trash pile)

U.P: Yeah! And you smell...(holding his nose)

FBG: (sniffs) I do don't I?

U.P: Yeah, really bad...(now has a clothes peg on his nose)

FBG: Where is everyone?

U.P: (shrugs) I don't know. Most likely raiding your fridge again.

FBG: AGAIN! (dismayed) Is that all they every do?

U.P: Yeah that and repeatedly watch the same dvd moives Over and Over and Over and Over...

FBG: I GET THE POINT! (turns to go to the bathroom) I'm going to take a shower and drown myself in soap.

U.P: You do that! (gives her a thumbs up, gets bonked on the head) Ow! Readers, read on!

* * *

**Chapter 14: "Frodo's" Return**

  
She glanced out of the window of the car, watching the blur of reds, blacks, silvers and gold pass by. She sighed. Her father was humming, and her mother was reading a magazine, again she let out a long sigh.

"What's wrong?" asked her dad, looking back at her through the rear-view.

"Nothing…" she replied gazing back out the window, another blur of blue, another yellow.

"Is that so? Since when are you upset about visiting your aunt and uncle?" he asked, turning back to the high-way before him.

She shook her head. "It's not that. It's just…I don't it's been such a long time since I saw him…do you think he'll recognize me?"

Her mother, who was silent, now laughed. "I think so. I'm sure he'll be thrilled. It's been ten years since you went to England to study with Lady Klaus."

"Yeah," she replied. "I didn't expect that you know? For her to actually take me on and pay for all my tuition…but…"

"But…"

"Is he still mad at me? For you know, leaving…" she asked, she knew she sounded childish but she couldn't really help it, it's been ten years and she barely spoke a word to him.

"No honey! Of course not," replied her mother. "We barely saw you two and we're not mad at you!"

"Mom, you guys came to live there for six years, this is different…" she replied, counting another black blur.

She saw her mom tilt her head, she knew she was doing that expression of hers, after a moment she heard her say, "Yeah, I guess you're right. I'll be honest I don't know what he'll think. He's a young man now; it's been a long time since you were kids playing 'Knights' in the backyard."

It was her turn to laugh, she smiled to herself, "I still can't believe I used to do that…"

* * *

"What's this all about again?" asked Yzak, he was seated in Athrun's car; they were headed to his house.

Athrun shrugged. "Beats me, my mom calls and tells me, that there's an emergency she wants me to come quick."

"She isn't sick or anything right?" asked Yzak looking a bit worried, among Athrun's friends Lenore was an icon for being extremely nice and thoughtful.

"No, it's definitely one of those 'I'd rather avoid it,' emergencies," replied Athrun. The car stopped at a stop sign. "I really can't place what it is that's so important? I mean's it the fifth of October and I'm pretty sure no one in our family has a birthday then…"

"Maybe someone got engaged?"

"Nope, I'm the 'next one' as they say to get married. All my older cousins are married and my younger ones are too young."

"What about an uncle or aunt?"

"All married except Uncle Fabrizio, but everyone thinks he's gay so it doesn't really matter."

"Okay, you have a gay uncle that's new…"

"What are you implying!"

"Well possibly, since you're having all this trouble 'dating girls' maybe the gayness…runs in the FAMILY! OW! That hurt…"

"Good," replied Athrun, his now red hand griped the steering while as he turned off the main road and onto a little street.

"Maybe someone died?"

"Unlikely but that could be possible except my dad would call for something like that since my mom would be too upset…"

"True."

"Then what could it be?"

"Like I would know, it's alright if I come right? Like it wouldn't…"

"Yeah, of course it is! I'm sure it's nothing that important…"

He pulled into the mansion's driveway, he noticed a black Subaru Outback in the driveway, he starred for a moment and then muttered, "Could it be?"

"HEY ATHRUN!" Yzak yelled, as he watched his friend run out of the car and into the house. He frowned, pulling himself into the driver's seat to park the car, "Great. He KNOWS I can't parallel park…"

* * *

She sat on the large off-white leather sofa in her aunt's parlor. Her eyes trailed around the elegant furniture as she drifted absently in and out of the conversation her parents were having with her aunt and uncle.

Her eyes drifted to the magazine on the coffee table, lazily tracing the image of a contemporary Victorian style living room on the front.

"Frodo?"

Her head shot up at the instant recognition of the voice, she turned to the entrance of the parlor. She blinked.

"Bilbo?"

"FRODO! IT IS YOU!"

She screamed, running up and throwing her arms around the young man, tears pricking her eyes.

"You've changed so much!" he exclaimed lifting her off the ground in a bear hug. "You got high-lights now!"

"Yeah and you got taller!" she laughed.

Athrun frowned, "I used to be shorter then you?"

"Yeah…"

"Really!"

"Yeah…"

"I PARALLELED PARKED!"

Everyone turned to see a proud looking Yzak, grinning at his achievement. Yzak blinked, turning red, "Did I interrupt something?"

"No! Yzak, meet my cousin Kendra. She was in England for the past ten years and I haven't seen her in like five…Kendra meet my roommate and one of my best friends, Yzak."

"Hi!" she said with a giggle, Yzak was still red but he managed to mutter a greeting back. He had to admit Kendra was quite attractive, with shoulder length black hair and burgundy high-lights. She was average height but had a very curvy, well fit body. She wore a t-shirt and jeans.

"I can't believe it…you actually came!" exclaimed Athrun looking thrilled.

She smiled, "I kno-where did everybody go?"

"They wanted to give you guys some space," replied Yzak running his hand through his silver hair, "Maybe I should go too…"

"NO!" shrieked Kendra, she gripped his arm making him turn even more red. "I insist that you stay. You know he might withhold some juicy embarrassing secrets from me and I'm sure you'll be kind enough to share!"

"Okay…Wait! Why does he call you Frodo?"

"Oh that!" she replied with a giggle. "We used to play pretend games and we played Lord of the Rings, so I was Frodo and he was Bilbo, because he was older."

"That makes sense…" replied Yzak trying not to laugh, as Kendra led him and a slightly pink Athrun back into the parlor.

"So what's been going on with you?" she asked Athrun sitting down beside Yzak, who was still slightly red in the face.

"Nothing much really, how about for you?" he replied, he smiled. "Gosh. It's been a long time huh? How was England?"

"Great. Lady Klaus is such a wonderful person! I'd love for you to meet her sometime!" said Kendra; she turned to Yzak, who was seated in silence. "What about you Yzak, tell me about yourself, other then that you're really cute!"

Yzak choked for a minute, while Athrun stifled a laugh, he caught a warning look from Yzak who turned to Kendra, "Well I um. I err, my dad owns a restaurant and my mom, and she's a lawyer."

"Oh wow! Has she does criminal cases before?"

"Yeah loads," replied Yzak relaxing a bit. "It's really quite cool to see what she does. Um yeah."

"That's great," replied Kendra. "I think Athrun's lying. There is something going on isn't there?"

Yzak shrugged, "Well other then the fact that we've set him up on various disastrous dates, I wouldn't say much."

Athrun glared at Yzak dangerously which caught the attention of Kendra, "Is there something I'm not getting here Bilbo?"

"No! There's nothing ELSE!" he sequealed the last bit, Kendra was now looming over both Yzak and Athrun glaring at them suspiciously, with her dark dangerous eyes.

"Really? You better tell me EVERYTHING!"

* * *

**FBG: (returns from the washroom, now smelling like Strawberries n Chocolate) That's better!**

U.P: (takes of clothes peg, sniffs) You smell good...REALLY good.

FBG: You realize that you are still known as 'Unkown Person'? Who are you!

U.P: (replies mysteriously) That is my secret, mine alone.

FBG: You know I'll just steal your Address Book here. (steals address book) And call your mom! (runs away)

U.P: NOOO! SHE'LL REVEAL MY SECRET! (chases after FBG) GET BACK HERE!

Kira: This is a new developement. We do truly want to know who U.P is? Who is he? Well if anyone can venture a good guess. Feel free to do so in your reviews.

U.P: Where the hell did you come from?

Kira: Through the door! Duh!

U.P: Oh...(still chasing FBG)

Kira: Anyways. Please send in your reviews and tune in (this isn't television but I don't have a Thesaurus to find another word) for the next chapter of...Love By Elimination!

****


	15. Part 1: A Series of Events

**A/N: I won't make excuses this time. Yes I took long with the update. And no, I'm not going to beg for forgiveness, we writers have to work at our pace and I have a life. I know it sounds cruel, but it isn't easy writing a story andwhen it comes to my stories I'm a bit of a perfectionist. I need it to be the right mix or it won't work. I hope you enjoy this one though smile**

FBG: (flipping through address book) I just realized something. He didn't wrote mom or dad anywhere in here. So that means it goes by their real names. BUT I DONT EVEN KNOW HIS NAME! (sobs) WHAT AM I GOING TO DO?

Athrun: (absently, floating, literally, out of nowhere) Just call every number till you find his mom.

FBG: (jumps up)I GOT IT! I'll call every number in the book till I find his mom!

Cagalli: YOU IDIOT! What are you supposed to say "Hi are you Unknown Person's mother or father speaking?" Like ANYBODY is going to answer that!

FBG: (her bubble of genius is broken) You're right...

Kira & Co (excluding Athrun who is still floating and Cagalli who thinks everyone is acting dumb): WE'LL THINK OF SOMETHING! (they all sit down and put on their thinking caps, literally)

Kuzzey: (wearing a yellow and pink cap) Readers! Read on!

* * *

**Chapter 15, Part 1:A Series of Events, Some of Which are Less Fortunate then Others**

Cagallli leaned back on her chair, the light from the low hanging fluorescent bulbs created a ripple of gold in her straight hair. She yawned.

"Remind me again why I'm up so early?"

"I am waiting to show you this really hot guy!"

"Here now? At the snack bar?"

"Yes!"

"Gosh Mir, don't you have a boyfriend?"

"Yes…but well, can't I look? I mean Dearka gets too!"

"That's true I guess you can…"

Miriallia smiled, "Good. Besides I think he's too old for me."

"Right…" yawned Cagalli, it was seven thirty in the morning and they were at the snack bar. Normally she wouldn't have woken up till nine since her classes didn't start till ten but today she made an exception at Miriallia's truly weird request.

"Oh My God! There he is!"

Cagalli looked up; he stepped out of a black Volkswagen, wearing dark jeans and a black bomber jacket. His long nut brown hair fell into his gorgeous green eyes. She gaped, "You're right he is good looking."

"But I swear he's so familiar…"

The passenger door of the car opened and out stepped a beautiful young woman. She wore a short denim skirt and a pine green wrap around sweater. Her medium length auburn hair hung loosely around she shoulders, she carried a laptop bag.

"Do you always eat breakfast here?" she asked laughing, as the handsome guy wrapped his arm around her waist, just as Miriallia and Cagalli's faces fell with disappointment.

"Occasionally," he replied with a crooked grin, he stopped and screamed. "AH SPIDER!"

"Trowa! Not here! God! It's half dead! Why do you have to be such a baby!" the woman snapped, giving the young man a whack on the arm.

"It's not my fault I'm scared of spiders. You have to blame that on Duo's pract-"

"I KNOW YOU!" screamed Miriallia jumping out of her seat and pointing at the young man.

He starred at her blankly, "You do?"

"Yeah, you're the guy that gave my cousin Duo a ride yesterday and kept giving him dirty looks…"

"Oh yeah!" he smiled like he just discovered a new word, "You're Duo's cousin!"  
"Yeah."

"She is!" the woman squealed looking back and forth between the two of them. "But I don't see a resemblance."

"We never really resembled each other," replied Miriallia sitting down at the table. Trowa and his wife, Mary joined them. "What are you guys doing here?"

"Breakfast," they replied in unison.

"I don't remember you guys from the get together…" said Miriallia tapping her chin.

"We weren't there," replied Trowa while absenting playing with his wife's fingers. She kicked him.

"I was on a business trip and this big BABY who I'm unfortunately married to tagged along," she replied, almost mournfully. "Please don't ever, ever marry the guy who does the cute puppy eyes. Because they are exactly like what they do, puppies."

"I think I'm already committed to someone like that," replied Miriallia with a smile. "I know what you mean though."

"Thank god I don't," replied Cagalli. The girls laughed while Trowa sat looking confused.

"I'm like a puppy?"

* * *

"Kendra! I can't wait till you meet everyone! You'll love them!" said Athrun enthusiastically as he walked down the hall from the elevator. His cousin Kendra tagged along. She smiled, tossing her black hair.

"Well I met one and I quite liked him!"

Athrun coughed trying not to laugh; it still baffled him that his cousin could somehow in any possible way be attracted to Yzak. "I noticed."

"So is this your apartment?" she asked, studying the door with its new poster, saying, "Peace Lives Within."

"Yeah," replied Athrun, "but the poster isn't mine. That's Dearka, my other roommate's idea."

"He must be a very well thought of person then," replied Kendra looking thoughtful.

"Yeah right!" Athrun pushed open the door revealing a messy apartment. An empty Pizza Pizza box lay on the coffee table with a few empty coke cans tossed around. The kitchen was clean except for the stack of washed dishes waiting to be put away. The dining table was covered with books and papers, mainly belonging to Athrun.

"Well this is home, away from home."

"I LOVE IT!" she squealed flinging herself full force onto the sofa. "It's so homely and used. It feels well lived in."

"Thanks…" replied Athrun not sure what to make of her words. "You want anything to eat? Drink?"

"No, no, I'm okay. Thanks." She replied with a smile. "So when will everyone get here?"

"Soon I suppose, they rarely come on time so we might have to wait."

Kendra smiled, tossing her hair back and picking up the television's remote. "I do not mind in the least! Now what shall we watch in the mean time?"

* * *

"Who are we meeting again?"

"Athrun's cousin."

"Oh, who is this cousin?"

Kira shrugged no idea; he said leaning his head against Lacus', he smiled at the scent of her fruity shampoo.

"Is everyone going to come to meet this cousin?"

"That's what he said."

"Okay."

"Lacus?"

"What is it Kira?" she asked looking up at him, her hands running through his brown hair.

"Do you love ME! OW! THAT HURT!"

"Don't you dare ask me such a stupid question again Kira Yamato!" snapped Lacus, tossing her hair aside. "Of course I love you! Gosh, you can be such an idiot!"

"You didn't have to hit me…why couldn't you have just said 'I love you Kira!" he replied while rubbing his sore cheek.

"Because I think it's beneath me to answer such a ridiculous question! You should know better," replied Lacus with a small huff.

"I'm sorry."

"Okay. I'm sorry too, I love you Kira!" she said with a smile giving him a hug, Kira grinned, apologies always gets a girl.

They reached the apartment door, the new poster 'Peace Lives Within' glared at them through its obnoxiously bright color display.

"Dearka sure loves being hypocritical," said Kira knocking the door. Lacus simply chuckled while hurriedly adjusting her barrette.

"Hey guys!" said Dearka flinging the door open, the music was already pumping and Kira could make out the forms of Yzak, Athrun, Sai and Kuzzey at the dining table playing what looked to be poker. "The party's already started!"

"I can see that," replied Kira giving his friend a high five. He walked over to the

table. "Ouch Athrun, looks like Kuzzey's taking all your money again…"

"Don't make me hit you," growled Athrun frowning at his hand. Eight pair, he was going to loose again. He threw down his cards in frustration. "THAT'S IT! I QUIT! Oh and by the way Kira, meet my cousin Kendra."

The black haired girl smiled broadly shaking his hand, she said; "Athrun has told me so much about you in the past two hours while waiting for this party to begin! I'm really glad we could finally meet!"

"Yeah, that's um nice," replied Kira trying not to laugh. His cousin was definitely weird. He turned to Athrun. "Hey can I talk to you for a sec?"

"About?"

"Havarti cheese and Spanish mushrooms."

"Huh?"

"What else you idiot!" snapped Kira dragging his friend to an empty bedroom, which turned out to be Dearka's. When he was sure no one was there to eavesdrop he said; "Okay you have a date tomorrow with Nikki Lillith, the really hot one!"

"You have a girlfriend."

Kira sighed, "I know."

"What time?"

"It's an evening thing, around six. You know the Raising Roofs Banquet? Yeah the one Nicol organized, so that he could play his concertos? Well yeah I managed to get you tickets for that…"

"Your runnings out of ideas aren't you? Or is it obscure family members?" asked Athrun.

"No no, I'm just saving the good stuff for later. Seeing that right now there are only two girls left. One who you actually went on a date and enjoyed. Two you never went out with this girl but she might turn out to be something…"

"That's true. Heard anything yet from mystery girl?"

"Nope nada."

"Oh okay. Well we better go back now they might be thinking something dirty is going on in here."

"OH GOD! ATHRUN ARE YOU DRUNK?"

"Slightly yes."

Kira rolled his eyes and walked out of the room followed by a slightly drunk Athrun Zala. He entered the living area, where he found the guys were still continuing their game of poker with Kuzzey hidden under a mound of chips. The girls were seated together on the couch chatting, he noticed that his sister, Cagalli, finally arrived.

"Wow Cagalli! That sounds so cool! I can't believe you teach martial arts, I couldn't even throw a punch for beans!" squealed Kendra in awe of the fiery blonde.

"Well it's really easy as long as you know the proper technique…"

* * *

"So what do you think of Athrun's cousin?" asked Kira as he drove his sister's car back to their house. Cagalli's head was against the window, she sighed.

"She's nice. A little weird but nice."

"Then why are you making that face?"

"What face!"

"The one where something is bugging you but you pretend there is nothing really wrong."

"Oh well," replied Cagalli unsure how to start. "I, well, it's just you didn't notice how um Kendra acted around Yzak did you?"

"I did yeah," replied Kira quietly. "You aren't jealous are you?"

"No, actually I'm not," said Cagalli, running her fingers through her fine blonde hair. "I was just thinking that maybe Yzak and me, well maybe we're not really working well together. With this whole seeing each other thing?"

"Well that is your decision Cagalli," replied Kira. "And I suck at this so I can't help you there."

"That's true."

* * *

Athrun yawned, ruffling his hair while he flipped through his textbooks, again working on yet another paper. His teeth made a grinding sound out of frustration. He slammed the textbook closed.

"This is SO STUPID!"

"What's so stupid?" asked Dearka who was coming out of the bathroom, still wearing his pajama shorts. It was now three in the afternoon.

"This piece of shit," snapped Athrun looking rather irritated. "Did you just wake up?"

Dearka yawned nodding his head while rummaging through the cupboards for some grub. "We got anything to eat around here?"

"Yeah, there's fried rice in the fridge."

"Mm," replied Dearka. He opened the fridge. "So you excited about tonight? I heard Nikki's a real looker!"

A textbook flew through the air. It hit its target with a loud, SMACK! Dearka was now lying on the floor. Athrun was grinning; evilly.

* * *

Cagalli grumbled, as she adjusted the thin spaghetti straps on her lavender colour dress.

"Yeah I didn't realize that it was THIS formal. God and it's so boring. All these rich old people listening to Nicol's concertos…"

"You okay?"

Cagalli smiled at her brother, who was wearing a dark navy suit. He adjusted his tie rather uncomfortably.

"Sure if you can call being bored to death, okay," replied Cagalli tossing her blonde hair aside. Her long chime like earrings made a light sound at this movement.

"Weren't you going to come with Yzak?"

"No, we decided to come separately."

"Don't tell me you haven't…"

"No! We just couldn't fit it into our schedules to come here together. He's coming here right after work at his dad's place so yeah…"

"Really? I wouldn't be so sure."  
Cagalli looked up at her brother's words. She gasped. There Yzak stood wearing a black tux arm in arm with none other then Kendra. She felt herself go red with anger and betrayal. But that wouldn't be the only surprise, shortly after seeing Yzak arrive Cagalli witnessed a very beautiful (and very sluttish) girl walk with her arm wrapped around the waist of, the masked bachelor, the mystery man. She had enough.

"Great! Two let downs in one night!"

She spun her heels and stalked off. Kira could only helplessly watch his sister wishing that maybe at least one of his friend's could admit his feelings before it was too late.

**_to be continued...in Part 2! dun dun dunnnnnnnn theme music fades out, end credits roll_**

* * *

**FBG: (turns to everyone, they've been at this for over an hour) You got anything yet?**

Everyone Else: (sadly) No...

Athrun: (still floating around) You are all thinking too hard when the answer is right in front of you. You should try floating, it's fun. Wheeee!

Cagalli: (moans in agony) WHY? WHY MUST IT BE HIM THAT I LOVE! FBG THOU ART AN EVIL VILLAIN!

FBG: Right now I'm very upset! (screams in misery) WHO ARE YOU UKNOWN PERSON?

U.P: FBG I am your father.

FBG: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO you're not.

U.P: Damn! SCREW DARTH VADER AND HIS LINE WHICH I THOUGHT I COULD BITE AND USE ON YOU AND YOU'D ACTUALLY BELIEVE ME! I WILL NEVER TELL! (runs away)

FBG: OMG! I think I know who he is!

Everyone Else: WHO?

FBG: (looks at her watch) Oh look at the time! If I don't hurry now I'll miss the new episode of _Lost_ that's on. Now we wouldn't want that now would we? Oh dear! Gotta run! Ta ta!

Sai: (narrows eyes) Ooooohhhhh. She's evil. She's very evil.

Kira: Doing the cliff hanging thing again...

Athrun: (still floating) But you can't blame her. She is only truly following and using on the great tools a writer is capable of. So cliff hanging will happen. Anyways, while I continue to float in my karmatic bliss and everyone else worries their little heads off. I will say this. Readers, I hope you enjoyed. Stay tuned for Part 2! And LEARN TO FLOAT! smiles 


	16. Part 2: A Series of Events

**A/N: Yes! I do love _LOST_ It is by far one of THE most AMAZING shows I have ever watched in my life so far! The characters are awesome, however unfortunately I won't be trying to creating a fan fic based on that show. Anime fan fics are more of my thing. Anyways, this chapter took me awhile to write, actually I wrote most of it in two hours today. D The ideas wouldn't stop flowing. Enjoy!**

Kira: FBG is gone...

Athrun: (no longer floating, sniff) No.

**Kira: Then where is she?**

Athrun: She went out with some friends. She wanted us to be the uhhh what is our purpose here anyways?

Kira: Intro people? and Exit people?

Athrun: Maybe...

Kira: She didn't find U.P's name yet did she?

Athrun: I heard she did. I'm not sure. Maybe she's out spying on him. (starts to float)

Kira: Maybe...Readers read on. ATHRUN STOP FLOATING!

Athrun: (floating now)You should learn how! It's A-M-A-Z-I-N-G-L-Y F-A-N-T-A-S-T-I-C-A-L-L-Y A-M-A-Z-I-N-G!

* * *

**Chapter 16, Part 2: A Series Of Events, Some of Which are Less Embarassing than Others**

Athrun sighed adjusting his mask, green with a gold pattern around the edges. He sighed, while playing absently with the cuffs of his dark green silk shirt.

"How's Nikki?"

He turned around; Kira was standing beside him looking rather pale. Athrun shrugged, "She's alright."

"How come Yzak's with your cousin?"

Athrun's eyes grew wider, "He is!"

"Yeah," replied Kira. "You didn't know?"

"No. Kendra said she didn't have a date."

"Well I guess she lied," replied Kira almost bitterly.

"What's wrong?" asked Athrun with concern, he knew the paleness of Kira's face and his tone of voice meant something was up.

"Nothing well, it's just…"

"Just?"

"Cagalli."

"Oh."

"She's upset, that's all. I'm just worried you know. It's not really within her personality to be…"

Athrun squeezed his friend's shoulder reassuringly, "Don't worry. Everyone goes through these feelings at some point in their life. You have to let her deal with it on her own."

"Since when are you an expert?" asked Kira.

"I'm not. I'm just saying Kira, don't get yourself involved because it might become worse then it already is."

"I know. But what do I do?"

"Nothing I guess. Hey look I got to go but don't worry about it okay? She'll be okay," said Athrun before walking to the buffet table where Nikki stood waiting.

* * *

Nikki gave him a broad smile before taking his arm again, gently snuggling her curvaceous body against his right side. He felt himself turn slightly pink.

"So," she purred. "Who was that you were talking to?"

"Oh, just one of the other guests, I was just making conversation. He couldn't help but comment on the fact that I am lucky enough to be accompanied by such a lovely lady,"

Nikki smiled, "Well I guess he's right isn't he? Am I not BEAUTIFUL?"

"Of course," replied Athrun with a light chuckle.

"I wish my hold boyfriend was more like you," sighed Nikki leaning her head on his shoulder as they began to waltz to Nicol's symphony accompanied Piano concerto number five.

"Many people have," replied Athrun.

"I'm sorry I brought it up but he really did hurt me," replied Nikki, running her fingers through her long curly blonde hair. She stared straight at the masked man.

"Who was he, if it's alright for me to ask?"

"Kuzzey Buskirk."

"I SEE," squeaked Athrun, he started to cough loudly. "Oh dear! I'm sorry! I have to get a drink!"

He ran out of the ballroom, and outside onto the terrace. He took a deep breathe before cursing Kira.

"Oh yeah REAL smart, here I am dating a friend's ex!"

"Are you okay!"

"AH! CAG-can you not try o frighten a man when he's trying to think!" screeched Athrun, spinning around, coming face to face with an amber eyed beauty, except he of course was still in his mask. He inwardly sighed, thankful he didn't say her name.

The girl in the violet and silver laughed, "I'm sorry. I forget how modern men are so easily frightened."

"I was merely startled that's all," he said brushing his tux. "What are you doing out here all alone?"

"Oh nothing, I thought I'd just enjoy a little night air," she said with a small smile. "How is your date coming along Mystery Man?"

"How do you know about my?" he paused. "Nevermind. I suppose everyone MUST know by now. It's going quite disastrously, thanks for asking."

"I know what you mean," replied Cagalli sitting down. The masked man sat down with her. They sighed.

"I really should never have volunteered for this," he said after a long silence.

"We all regret things at one point," she replied. "But we live with what we have."

Athrun nodded, "Yeah you're right. I wish we could talk like this more often…"

"What!"

"I mean! I wish I could talk like this more often, with anyone."

"I don't know you do I?" Cagalli asked suddenly, "the person behind the mask?"

Athrun blinked for a second, panic enlisted him. Did she suspect him? Was Cagalli Yula Athha aware of being in Athrun Zala's presence?

"Do I?"

"I don't think so," he replied carefully. "Nope. I don't. Let's just say I'm not the most POPULAR guy on campus like, that son of a multi-millionaire, Zara whatever his name is."

"It's ZALA!" snapped Cagalli. "Get your facts straight."

Athrun smiled to himself, _so she cares about people knowing my name huh? Now that's interesting…_

"I better be getting back inside," he said, standing up. "It was nice talking to you Blondie!"

"HEY!"

"I was kidding!" he laughed, turning around he shoved his hands into his pant pockets and went back into the ballroom.

Cagalli stared, that laugh was so familiar. So very familiar.

* * *

Yzak sat in a quiet corner of the ballroom, with Kendra. She wore a simple satin dress in a deep shade of metallic red.

"Thank you very much, I really enjoyed the evening," she said with a broad smile.

Yzak just starred, his night was a blur. All he could think about was being with the most amazing woman he's ever met, the first girl who was really interested and didn't take him for some mean, ill-tempered young man of twenty-three.

"I mean I really appreciated what you did for me tonight," she continued. "I'm glad Cagalli didn't mind at all you taking me."

Guilt seized him. Yzak turned away nodding, reassuring Kendra, while starring at the dance floor, Cagalli… He had forgotten all about meeting her, he was so caught up with Kendra that he broke his promise, and her trust in him. He knew she might never forgive him and he knew he'd make an enemy of her brother, his friend. But. He was not able to help it, help the fact that he was so attracted to Kendra, something he never felt. His attraction for Cagalli was there but it was miniscule compared to what he felt for Kendra, she intrigued him in ways no one else had. In ways no one else could.

"Yzak? Are you listening to me? Yzak are you okay?" asked Kendra giving his arm a slight shake. He turned, starring at her. Her dark eyes held his gaze full of worry.

"I, I,"

"Yzak? What is it?"

"I have to go do something," he said quietly. "Wait here. Please understand."

"Alright," she said feebly, not sounding very sure of herself but she smiled in support of him.

* * *

Yzak got up and quickly walked over to where Kira stood chatting with Sai and some other students from their school. He dragged him aside in a rush.

"What are you doing?" he snapped, pulling Yzak's hand off of his arm.

"Look," said Yzak flatly. "Kira, I'm sorry I broke my promise to Cagalli and I know she's upset but I can't lie to you or anyone else. I have feelings for Kendra. I love your sister a lot but I don't think there was anything there that could've grown more then a close friendship but with Kendra I can feel the electricity. I know it seems sudden but sometimes when it happens you just know. I hope you understand."

Kira suddenly looked very, VERY relieved. He hugged Yzak. Yes, he HUGGED Yzak. Who was so surprised he just hugged Kira back.

"Thank you."

"Kira are you alright? You haven't been drinking?"

"No! I'm fine. I'm just glad you admitted it. I mean you know who would rather be with my sister. Who we'd all rather see her with?"

"I do."

"I'm glad that you allowed that to happen but I'm also glad that you were able to let go. And I don't hate you."

"That's not the answer I was looking for but I guess it works," said Yzak feeling a bit lost.

Kira laughed, "I know eh? Blame that on the person who's writing our story."

"Our story?"

"GOD! DUDE!"

"You are drunk."

"Indeed but not enough to decapitate my ability to think and comprehend. Well a little but not that much. Anyways, I think you should just tell my sister and please be direct and be as sincere as possible. You don't want to be on the receiving end of her upper cuts. I should know!"

"Right."

"Yeah! Okay I'm gonna go back to Lacus now," replied Kira with a slight swagger, whether it was from being drunk or just a part of the act Yzak wasn't sure.

"And Kira?"

"Uh-huh?"

"Thanks man."

"No problem-O!"

Yzak sighed watching his friend swagger off towards his pink-haired girlfriend. He took a deep breath before going off to the only place where he suspected he would find Cagalli. The terrace.

* * *

She heard him approach before she saw him, she knew because she caught a glimpse of him talking to her brother while pacing by the door. She suspected about what he was there to say, she didn't want to hear it.

"Cagalli?"

"Leave. Me. Alone."

"Cagalli, listen to what I have to say, please."

Cagalli felt his hand grab her's, she spun around ready to slap him but her hand stopped inches from his face. His expression was something she never seen in him before, she pulled away.

"WHAT do you want Yzak? Shouldn't you be with K-E-N-D-R-A?" she snapped angrily, anger her only defense.

"I know how you must feel but you have to listen. Can we sit down please?" he asked.  
Cagalli glared at him for a moment but then muttered, "Fine!"

She sat down, on the edge of the bench as far from Yzak as she could be. He understood this and kept his distance.

"Look," he said. "I know I broke my promise and I really screwed up and lost your trust. I never intended to hurt you, it just happened so fast I wasn't really sure what to do but go along with the ride I guess. Cagalli I love you, I really do. But I think we both know that there wasn't really much there beyond this close friendship that we made. And I don't want to loose that. I really don't. I just want to know that you understand that? And that you know that I'll understand if you really don't want to see my ugly mug ever again."

"Did you practice that speech?" she said turning to face him with a light smile. "Because the Yzak Jule that I KNOW could not make a proper speech in his life. His form of a speech would be grunt, WHY YOU, grunt grunt, GROWL!"

Yzak laughed, "You're right there but I guess here I NEEDED to have something BEYOND that. Or I'd be on the floor, in serious pain."

"Damn right!"

"We're still friends?"

"Yeah," replied Cagalli giving him a hug. "I'm glad you just told me the truth and you were right, I guess we both knew it."

They pulled apart, he nodded, "Yeah…"

"Besides!" laughed Cagalli giving him a thump on the arm. "You and Kendra look way cute!"

"Thanks," replied Yzak with a slight grin. He gave her another small hug before standing up and going back into the ballroom.

Cagalli waited for a moment and then she started to cry.

* * *

When Athrun returned to the ballroom he could find no sign of Nikki, anywhere. He felt puzzled. He went around asking people if they saw a petite blond wearing a strapless magenta mini dress. How he knew what she wore, was beyond him.

Finally he sought out Kira.

"Kira? Where IS she?"

"You looking nice BUDDY! All of yahs! All five of yahs!" said Kira with a swagger.

"You're drunk!"

"Indeed!"

"Where's Lacus?"

"I uh I don't know? I left her with some of her friends, Mirawallaiaafa and Dearka!"

"Just stay here Kira!"

Athrun looked around; he stopped Dearka standing alone by a tree. He walked over and stood behind the tree and whispered loudly, "Dearka! Go stay with Kira, he's mad drunk! He'll do something stupid!"

"Okay if you say so, are you God?"

"NO!"

"Then who are you? Speak o' voice from beyond!"

"Oh stop playing around! Go keep an eye on Kira! By the way did you see a petite blonde wearing a strapless pink, I'd say a magenta mini dress walk by?"

"A WHAT?"

"Oh forget it! Just go!"

Athrun watched Dearka head off in Kira's direction, smiling at Dearka's stupidity.

"I feel sorry for Miriallia."

Athrun then decided to go over to the lounge area, he spotted Kendra sitting alone. He slowly inched his way past her, praying for his life she didn't recognize the bow tie she got him from England. She didn't. He sighed and continued his search for his missing date.

* * *

After another ten minutes of searching Athrun collapsed, feeling rather tired and annoyed. He was now seated in the far corner of the lounge, the faint sounds of the classical music from next door seeping through the walls. He sighed. Suddenly, he heard the sounds of muffled voices and what definitely sounded like making out, coming from right beside him, the seating area hidden by a few fake trees. He gagged.

Coughing loudly, Athrun hoped the sound of his presence would shut them up but the couple continued. His irritation increased, finally to the point where he could not bear it anymore. He stood up.

"Could you two cut it-NIKKI! KUZZEY!"

"ACK!"

"What in the name of EGGNOG ARE YOU GUYS DOING!" he practically yelled, luckily no one else was in the lounge, just a moment before he stood up Kendra left.

"ATHRUN!" they both exclaimed.

"SUSH!" whispered Kuzzey to Nikki.

"Ops! Sorry."

"You know? SHE KNOWS?"

"Yeah I told her," said Kuzzey.

"When did that happen!"

"When we started."

Athrun gave him a look of pure disgust.

"No! No! I mean when we started the show, The Bachelor!"

"Oh….WHAT?"

"Yeah," replied Kuzzey. "We were still together then and then we got into this huge fight."

"I joined the show to make him jealous," she said firmly.

"And you did nothing Kuzzey? You didn't even tell Kira?"

"I refused to give into her games," he said.

"And now you're making out in the back of the lounge behind fake trees?" said Athrun flatly.

"I mean I refused to give into her then," replied Kuzzey with a slight blush. Nikkia giggled.

"I'm sorry Athrun; I didn't mean to use you. Or hurt you in any way," she said quietly.

"You embarrassed me that's what you did," said Athrun.

"I'm sorry I really am!" said Nikkia sincerely then she added, "But there's still one more girl and I guess she technically is the winner now."

Athrun nodded, "I suppose so."

"Which means you don't have to go through with this anymore except for that last episode!" added Kuzzey thoughtfully, more like hopefully in this case.

"That's true you may have lost the option of being my personal punch bag for a week Kuzzey, just for saying that."

"Yes! Oh yeah but this episode will still be a part of the show."

"Idiot," whispered Nikki.

"Just for that YOU'RE MY PUNCHING BAG FOR TWO WEEKS!"

"Awe man…"

* * *

Athrun stormed off, he grumbled the whole to his walk to the men's room. Inside, he ripped of his mask angrily, crumpling it in his fist and tossing it into the trash. He took of his bowtie, slipping it into his pocket and taking of his tux jacket, which was reversible turned it inside out and put it back on. He finally unbuttoned the top half his shirt and ran his fingers through his sleek blue hair before heading back out into the ballroom.

Athrun walked along to the side and stood enjoying one of the last few pieces on Nicol's entertainment list. He sighed playing with his jacket cufflinks.

"Athrun! What are you doing here?"

He turned around to Cagalli and for once in the night he genuinely smiled, a real true, happy to see you smile.

"Turns out I had just enough time to make it, but now I wish I brought a bow tie. I feel a little underdressed."

"You and me both," she said, averting her eyes but not before Athrun saw that they were red.

"Hey? You okay?"

"I'm fine."

"Okay, you want to dance?" But before he could hear her answer, he almost literally swept her off her feet and brought her to the dance floor.

"Zala! Are you insane? What are you doing!" she snapped while placing her left hand on his shoulder, her right was already gripped in his hand.

"Dancing," he said, placing his left hand firmly on her hip.

"Right," she replied sarcastically but with a small smile.

"And you're not underdressed, I think you look amazing."

"You ARE insane Athrun."

"Yeah I probably am because, only insane people," he added in a whisper by her ear, "go bird watching in the city."

* * *

**  
Kira: HE WON'T COME DOWN! (crys in despair)**

Athrun: (floats by) WHEEE!

Kira: Who taught him how to float! (book falls from the air, hits Kira on the head) OUCH! A Beginner's Guide To Floating, The Essence of Karmatic Bliss by...DR.PHIL! OH MY!

Athrun: (from above) Indeed the first book he wrote, during his time as a young man before he became a "physchologist, people helper". He was very spiritual.

Kira: Why'd he stop?

Athrun: (shrugs) Like I know?

Kira: How did you get this book?

Athrun: Found it, my dad bought it when it first came out but never got around to using it. So I did. Now I can do this! (floats by) WHEEE!

Kira: Oh Lord! Readers, I hope you enjoyed another enstallment is that the right word? of Love By Elimination! I'm your temperorary well it was supposed to be Athrun and me but he's now floating, thanks Dr.Phil! intro and exit person. Leaving you from another sucessful episode written in FBG'S COMPUTER ROOM thing...Please send in your reviews. And if ANYONE knows what exactly we're called, our positions before and after the story, please tell us in your reviews. Thank you! (starts to read) 


	17. Evil Plans and Kindred Nightmares

**A/N: Sorry if this chapter is a little short, but it unfortunately has to be that way... **

FBG: You know Kira, I find you very emotional at times.

Kira: (getting very upset at this) WHAT WHY?

FBG: See! You're doing it right there! You're getting all upset over a little sentence.

Kira: (getting even more upset) NO I'M NOT!

FBG: I swear, it must be because you're a coordinator. It's like this flaw for genetically altering people, you make them even more emotional!

Kira: (gasps) YOU RACIST BASTARD! (runs away crying)

FBG: (looks confused) What did I say? God! He get's WAY too emotional. Anyways readers, Read on!

* * *

**Chapter 17: Evil Plans and Kindred Nightmares**

She sat drinking her iced mocha latte, waiting, her patience was growing think. She tossed aside her shoulder length, magenta hair while tapping her foot to the new Kelly Clarkson song playing over the café's radio.

"Sorry, if I kept you waiting Mia right?"

"Yes and that's okay."

She smiled up at the young man, he wore black sun glasses hiding his dark eyes, what did stand out was his hair, a violent shade of purple. He sat down.

"What did you call me over here for?" he muttered looking rather annoyed.

Mia leaned over the table and whispered, "I have a _proposal_ to make you."

"That is?"

She leaned back, tossing her magenta hair again. She remembered why she died her once dark brown hair this bright color, to compete with her ridiculous cousin Lacus, whose hair, was naturally a light shade of pink. She gritted her teeth, but this was not about Lacus, no this was about something far more personal and despicable.

"If you aren't going to tell me what you want, I'm just going to leave," he said frankly standing up.

"Cagalli."

He froze, sitting back down immediately turning on her.

"What about her!" he snapped.

"I know you want to go out with her. I know you have affections for her. I also know that she doesn't even like the sight of you."

He growled, "And your point is?"

"My point is. I can get you what you want."

"There's a catch isn't there? What do _you _want Mia?"

"Athrun. Athrun Zala."

"Ah…"

"I have sources and from what I'm hearing, Cagalli and Athrun are pretty close, very close and I realize now that he must've cancelled my engagement to him for some reason! She must be it."

"What are you trying to say?" asked the purple haired young man. Mia grinned devilishly.

"I'm trying to say here, is that we have to get them both to see what they're missing. We have to _get them back!_"

He laughed, he outright laughed at this and after a few moments, he stopped and looked at her, "How?"  
"You'll see my dear Jonah Roma Seylan, you will see."

Jonah grinned in response; he shook Mia's hand and stood up whistling a happy tune as he walked out of the café.

Mia smiled leaning back in her chair, life was good, REAL good.

* * *

"AND I'LL SING TO YOU! MY DARLING! I'LL MAKE SWEET LOVE TOU YOU! MY DARLING! AND WE'LL GO DANCING, DANCING IN THE SUGAR COATED MOONLIGHT!" 

"YZAK SHUT UP AND FINISH USING THE SHOWER ALREADY!" screamed Dearka from outside of the bathroom door; Yzak of course didn't hear him. It was bad enough the Yzak was on a love-high but singing in the shower? Let alone singing in the shower off key? Was WAY too much to ask for. Dearka grumbled and decided it was best to forget about brushing his teeth before bed tonight and lumbered off to his room rather grumpily because he couldn't play with his Buster Gundam electric toothbrush.

* * *

"AHHHHH!" she screamed, long and loud. Kira sprung out of his bed and ran straight into his sister's room. She was sitting up, her head in her hands and she was crying. 

"Hey! Sis you okay?" he asked putting his arms around her; she turned into his chest, still sobbing.

"No!" she sobbed. "Oh God…"

"What happened?"

"I had nightmare, a terrible nightmare…"

"What was your nightmare about?"

"I was being forced into a marriage with…with…with JONAH!"

Kira groaned, smacking his hand with his hand, "God! Cagalli, did you have to wake me up in terror for something like that!"

"Yes, it was bloody scary!"

"God Cagalli you ENJOY having dreams of fighting monsters that would scare most of us shitless and you get scared of a dream in which you have to marry Jonah? That son of that loser who's wife is our mother's best fried?"

"YES!"

Kira sighed, _mental note: my sister is mental. _He stood up and walked out of the room, walking back into his own room and slamming the door a little more loudly then he intended.

* * *

"AHHHHHHHHH!" he screamed at the top of his lungs, springing up in bed. His body covered in sweat. 

The door burst open and in came Yzak (Dearka slept like a brick), "ARE YOU OKAY!"

"NO!" cried Athrun, almost sobbing. "I had a nightmare, it was horrible, terrible, HIDEOUSLY DISGUSTING!"

"What happened?" asked Yzak, calming down a little, from past experience he knew how traumatic nightmares could be.

"I was in this room, standing in front of these mirrors wearing this HIDEOUS purple tuxedo and a…a…a…TOP HAT! With a bright pink flower sticking out of the top…"

Yzak smacked his head, groaning, "You woke me up and scared me near shitless for THAT!"

"NO! That's not even half of it!"

"Then what happened, a giant bird of prey was about you eat you?" snapped Yzak, adding in a mumble. "I wish it would now…"

"NO! This man came and dragged me out of the room to this hallway, and at the end of the hallway there were these doors He opened it. There was an alter at the end of the room and a bride. She turned around and it was…it was…it was…MIA!"

Yzak starred at him, walking of the room, he went back into his own, slamming the door more loudly then he intended all while thinking, _mental note: Athrun is terminally insane.

* * *

_

**Kira: (crying in a corner) SHE'S SO MEAN! **

Athrun: No, she's right (he finally got over floating) you're just too emotional for your own good Kira. I mean look what happened with your first girlfriend!

Kira: (protests) But Fllay was mental!

Athrun: You being very emotional didn't help her retarded state. In fact you made it worse.

Kira: So you think I should be more tough? Like Yzak?

Athrun: LIKE YZAK? (bursts out laughing) That guy has a toughness capacity of like ZERO!

Yzak: (walking by) He's right you now. I have no toughness, I'm just angry all the time.

Kira: OH! (beams) NOW I GET IT! (looks confused again) But who should I be like?

Athrun: (puffs out his chest proudly)LIKE ME!

Kira: (bursts out laughing) YEAH! AND CHOSE THE LIFE OF TERMINAL INSANITY!

Athrun: (looks crestfallen) Hey!

(Kira and now Yzak, continue to laugh.)

FBG: Well, it looks like they've all been smoking the weed that I've had hidden in my basement for 'medical purposes'. Anyways read and review! And Tune in for the Next Chaper! Oh yeah and you're right, we are the Chapter Hosts! Thank God I have such smart readers to aid me!


	18. Becomming Alert

**A/N: Merry Belated Christmas to everyone! Finally, I got some time spared from partyingthis weekend to update! I wanted to update on Christmas as a present to everyone but...unfortunately family time calls. But I did do it today! ) Enjoy!**

FBG: (singing) Jingle Bells! Jingle Bells! Jingle all the way!  
Oh what fun it is to go riding in a one horse open sleigh! Hey!

Kira: I think you have the words wrong (he and FBG have finally made up and became friends again)

FBG: Really? Awe man...I hate doing that...

Kira: But the singing was good.

FBG: Thanks!

U.P: Hey Guys!

FBG: You know U.P the sweater was a really thoughtful gift, it was a very nice shade of red but I would've like it if you told me who you were as a present.

U.P: And spoil the fun! NO WAY! And do you know how long it took me to go find that sweater! Honestly...(mutters) Women...

FBG: I heard that.

Kira: U.P gave me a really cool necklace!

FBG: Kira, that's a toilet seat...

Kira: (blushes) I knew that...

U.P: I thought it'd help comfort your severe constipation episodes.

Kira: THAT WAS SUPPOSED TO BE A SECRET!

FBG: (rolls her eyes) Readers! Read on!

* * *

**Chapter 18: Becomming Alert of Feelings and the Fickle**

Miriallia opened the cupboard pulling out another large bag of coffee grounds; she poured them into the large industrial coffee machine and turned the power on. She tossed the bag into recycling and went back to her position at the counter. The café was empty.

Miriallia sighed, her job sucked, she'd been around coffee for so long that she absolutely detested it. She ESPECIALLY disliked kissing Dearka, are being near Dearka's mouth in the morning when his breath smelt strongly of the familiar cocoa aroma. However, Miriallia couldn't quit her day job, not yet, she was a good worker and her manager liked her so much he paid her good money and she got perks, of course perks she never used but were commonly harassed by her friends.

"You know I will never understand why this place is always empty on a Tuesday…"

Miriallia looked up only to see a beaming Dearka. His hair was no longer in corn rolls but back into its usually messy self. She smiled back, Dearka leaned over the counter to give his beloved a peck on the cheek when she leaned back, pointing to the video surveillance camera.

"I told you, he watches this place like a hawk. He thinks I'm single so that keeps the cash from coming in," whispered Miriallia.

Dearka frowned, "If he lays a hand on you…"

"Don't worry I can handle it. Do you want the usual?" she asked turning around to start the machine.

"No," replied Dearka rather stoically. "I was just hungry. You guys got any good cookies today?"

"Chocolate Chip Explosion," replied Miriallia giving him a worried look.

"I'll have that then," replied Dearka avoiding eye contact, Miriallia packed him a bag of cookies and he paid her, full rate, which was a surprise.

"Dearka what's wrong?"

He said nothing for a minute, and then smiled up at her, "I have to go meet up with Kira. I'll pick you up when your shift is done okay?"

"Dearka…"

"Okay?"

"Fine," she replied with a sigh. "I'll call you."

"Good."

Miriallia watched him walk out of the café, her eyebrows creased together with worry, _what has gotten into him? I hope he's feeling okay; Dearka usually never hides anything from me…_

* * *

Cagalli yawned, stretching her arms out. She sat under a tree on the rolling lawns which spread out before the library. Her eyes went skyward, watching the leaves of the maple tree she sat under wither in the light breeze. Slowly they were changing color, autumn was approaching. For Cagalli, this didn't matter; she was enjoying what was left of the beautiful summer. She yawned again, and turns back down to her book, her eyes were swimming as she tried to focus. She yawned again as her head slowly slumped forward, the midday sleep overtaking her at last.

_The girl waited anxiously, pacing outside the large oak doors, through the tiny crack in the middle she could hear the music, and the sound of the gentle rhythm of feet waltzing across a marble floor. She wrung the handkerchief tightly in her hands, as her pacing slowed._

_"Cagalli, what's wrong?"_

_She looked up._

_Miriallia smiled at her, gently taking her friend's hand into her own, "You must be nervous huh?"_

_"Do you think he-"_

_"He'll be floored! Don't worry, he's waiting."_

_Cagalli watched in awe, as the doors slowly creaked open, her anxiety diminishing as she saw what was on the other side. _

_The large stairs leading from the doors opened out to a beautiful dance floor, filled with people enjoying the crisp autumn night. Her eyes lingered on the people for a moment before traveling down to her goal. _

_He stood at the bottom of the stairs, just waiting for her, in his hands he held a bouquet of orchids, her favorite flower. He smiled, Cagalli could feel her face heat up at his smile, a smile meant only for her. She shivered, no longer able to contain her excitement, she ran down the stairs, loosing her left shoe in the process and at the last step she leaped onto him in a tight embrace. The orchids went sailing behind him._

_"I didn't think you'd be here," he whispered._

_"I thought you'd hate the dress," she replied._

He chuckled, a warm deep sound that she could feel rise through his chest before escaping his lips, "On the contrary. I think you look like a goddess."

_"You know how cliché that is?"_

_"What do you expect? A song?" he replied laughing, twirling her around in his strong arms._

_"No, but something less cliché."_

_"If I said that you look like a celestial maiden who has fallen into my arms from the heavens above. Would that suite your taste?"_

_"Yes, much better."_

_He laughed again, while setting her down. She beamed at him her face aglow. _

_"So you really like it then?"_

_"The green suites your beautifully," her amber eyes shone at his words, he took her fingers in his and gently pressed them to his lips._

_"Cagalli…"_

_She leaned against his chest as he whispered her name again, she starred into the depths of his green eyes._

_"Cagalli!"_

_She frowned inwardly, that was not his voice but she didn't care as she felt him draw her closer, her toes raising her face towards his._

_"CAGALLI!"  
_

Her eyes snapped open and she toppled over in a state of shock, and slight anger. She looked up, Lacus stood over her with her hands on her hips looking worried.

"Are you okay?"

Cagalli whined, "LACUS! I was having such a nice dream…"

"Sorry, I got scared," replied Lacus looking rather sheepish; her cheeks turning a light shade of pink.

"It's okay, it was a little scary…" whispered Cagalli almost inaudibly, she starred at her fingertips, she could still feel where his lips had touched them while his green eyes burned into her soul.

"What did you dream about?"

Cagalli jumped out of her day dream at the directness of Lacus's question, she looked up at her friend.

"I uh…good question….you see…"

"You don't have to tell me," giggled Lacus, sitting down beside her, "it's not big deal."

"Really?"

"Yeah, I have an idea what it might've been about anyways."

"Oh yeah? What do you think it was about?" asked Cagalli glaring at her friend in challenge.

Lacus shrugged, "Must've been about Athrun. Seeing that you were moaning his name rather loudly."

Cagalli turned bright red, matching the color of her t-shirt, she muttered grinding her teeth in irritation, "I was not!"

"Oh yes you were, quite loudly. A few people even heard you, I'm not going to ask what exactly happened but Cagalli next time you should fall asleep in a less public place," replied Lacus thoughtfully.

Cagalli growled in protest, "IT WASN'T ANYTHING DIRTY!"

Lacus stood up and started to walk towards the building, "Don't worry, we all have our little fantasies now and again. I promise I won't mention anything to Kira about you dreaming about his best friend."

Cagalli stood up chasing after the pink haired girl, shouting in protest, "I WAS NOT DREAMING ABOUT ATHRUN IN THAT WAY!"

* * *

Athrun shut off the engine of his Benz, slowly pulling out the key from the ignition. He leaned over picking up a white plastic bag, inside there was a container filled with fresh baked buns he bought from the bakery near his apartment. He opened the door and got out closing it with a loud snap.

He went to the door of the large Zala estate and stopped, looking around at the acres surrounding the house. He sighed, this had been his home for nineteen years, and will probably stay with is family for generations. He sighed.

Slowly he pushed open the door, to be greeted by the family butlery, Pennyworth. He smiled, handing over the bag to Pennyworth, who took it to the kitchen. He was taking of his shoes, when he heard loud voices coming from the hallway.

He yanked open the closet to his right and stepped inside, quietly closing it, waiting for the people to pass and praying his mother wasn't with who he thought it was.

"MRS. ZALA! YOU'RE SUCH A LAUGH!"

Athrun stiffened, and held his breath.

"Mia dear! You've always been such a flatterer. How about we go have a nice cup of tea in the parlor?"

"Why not?" the girl giggled and followed the older woman into the parlor.

Athrun hesitated before opening the closet door and stepping out. Pennyworth entered the foyer, holding a tray with tea when he spotted Athrun.

"Young sir, your mother is in the parlor-"

"Pennyworth! What the hell is SHE doing here!" whispered Athrun loudly, giving a demanding look to his butler.

"She came to visit your mother sir," replied the butler calmly.

Athrun frowned, "She vowed to have nothing to do with us because I cancelled the engagement, something's not right here…"

"Young sir, why not go and ask her yourself?"

"No! Are you crazy?"

"Of course not sir…"

"Pennyworth, I trust you, so do me this favor. I never came here, you bought those buns and find out everything you can about why the hell she's here and contact me later!"

Pennyworth blinked, looking rather surprised but he smiled, "Of course master Athrun."

He watched Athrun run out the front door and into his car, only to drive away as fast as he could in an under fifty zone. Pennyworth smiled, _young sir is indeed quite something. Of course I couldn't be happier for his need to get rid of Miss Mia. She's a…a NIGHTMARE! Now, to go and snoop around for young sir._

* * *

"I've never seen him this anxious before, is he alright?" asked Dearka leaning against the sofa. He sat between Yzak and Kira, both watching Athrun in awe pace back and forth in the apartment's living room, muttering to him and constantly eying the phone.

"I don't know, he won't tell us," replied Kira looking at his best friend in awe, _something got him wound up real tight!_

"It's Mia," said Athrun finally. His friends starred at him, "I went to visit my mom this morning and she was there. I managed to escape unnoticed and I told Pennyworth to snoop around for me. He's supposed to call."

"What does she want?" asked Kira frowning. "I thought she would never speak to you again…"

Athrun shrugged, "I just hope my mom isn't planning anything, I knew she was disappointed about the whole engagement thing but…"

The phone rang. Athrun lunged, "HELLO?"

"Ouch! Master Athrun you needn't speak so loud, I haven't gone deaf yet…although I might now…"

"Pennyworth! Thank god! Well?"

"Apologize first sir."

"Sorry about nearly making you deaf. Well!"

"Well, they really were just talking about things. Miss Mia, well she didn't bring you up at all sir."

"Are you sure?"

"I am sure but I don't trust her. Her motives they must be fickle sir."

"Duh! That IS kind of obvious Pennyworth."

"I know sir. She did talk a lot about your family's fortune, I think sir, and she's after your money."

"I figured that out too Pennyworth…"

"Oh…"

"Sorry."

"No no, it's quite alright sir. Now I have to be leaving, I'm taking Frieda out on a date."

"Have fun. Bye." He hung up the phone.

"WELL?" asked Dearka sitting on edge, his eyes wide as discs.

"She's up to something, Pennyworth," Athrun stopped so that Kira could laugh, "he thinks she's after my money…"

"She'd need to marry you for that…"

"She's planning something you guys…"

"BUT WHAT!" screamed Dearka in agony, at this they all frowned.

* * *

**Athrun: (getting severely hugged by FBG) It's okay! I know you like it! GET OFF OF ME!**

FBG: ATHRUN YOU'RE THE BESTEST EVER! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU GOT ME A NEW TELEPHONE! IT STARTS LAUGHING EVILLY WHEN SOMEONE CALLS! YOU'RE SO SWEET!

Athrun: Actually it was a statement of protest to you being extremely mean. CAN YOU GET OFF OF ME!

FBG: NEVER!

Cagalli: (walks in) What do you think you're doing?

FBG: Giving Athrun a hug for buying me a really cool telephone for Christmas!

Cagalli: YOU GOT HERA PHONE! And all I get is a box of chocolates! YOU JERK! (throws the box of chocolates and leaves)

Athrun: CAGALLI WAIT! You were supposed to eat the big on in the middle...since that's were I put the ring...THANKS A LOT FBG!

FBG: (pulls away) Don't worry, I'll go give her the ring! (grabs the chocolates and runs away)

Athrun: WAIT NO! I KNOW YOU! YOU'RE GOING TO DO SOMETHING EVIL! LIKE EAT THE CHOCOLATE YOURSELF AND TELL HER I GAVE YOU THE RING!

FBG: Well actually I was going to just give her back the chocolates and tell her to eat the big one. But since you put it that way...(grabs the big chocolate)

Athrun: (screams in agony) NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! We hope you enjoyed this chapter! Read and review people! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! 


	19. Punches, a Proposal and her Love

**WARNING: This Chapter contains language.  
A/N: Yes, I had to add some language for emphasis. I hope I did not offend anyone and if I did, I am very, VERY sorry but the lanuage was for emphatic purposes only. This really is a story meant for the PG audience. Although this is a really good chapter, I assure you, ENJOY!**

FBG: Everyone went out. I'm alone.

Duo Maxwell: Not exactly.

FBG: Hello, where did you come from?

Duo: Not sure...is there a bathroom somewhere?

FBG: Down the hall, to your left.

Duo: Thanks! (walks out)

FBG: Where did he come from? (blinks, looking confused)

(toilet flushes, water running, tap closing, door opening)

Duo: Well I'm back.

FBG: Why are you here?

Duo: Good question! Readers! Read on!

FBG: THAT'S MY LINE!

* * *

**Chapter 19: Punches, a Proposal and her Love**

****  
Cagalli pressed her hand against the wall as she tugged off her leather boots, groaning in pain, three hours of walking around the mall, Square One, with Lacus, who has to stop at EVERY shop, could kill ANYONE. Cagalli, however, did not die. Her feet did.

Strike, Freedom and Akatsuki bounded into the foyer to greet her, she smiled, giving them each a hug.

"I missed you guys too," she smiled, but it was short lived. "My feet kill! Remind me to wear running shoes the next time I go shopping with Lacus. Three hours at seven in the morning. It's a new record! And I told Miriallia I'd meet her again at seven! Oh lord!"

Cagalli finally crashed onto the couch, sighing with relief; she had a few hours rest before running around the mall again with Miriallia. The house was silent.

"I wonder where mom went…"

The silence was short lived.

"Who's at the door now!" groaned Cagalli getting up from the couch. She deliberately walked slowly towards the front door, she did not want company. Her hand grasped the knob, she pulled.

* * *

"CAGALLI! What a surprise! I didn't think you'd be home!"

"What the hell are you doing here?"

"I came by to pick something up from your mom," he replied with a smile, "for my mom!"

"She's not home. Come back later."

Cagalli tried to push the door closed but her small frame could not match his larger one, he grinned letting himself in.

"Now, now, you wouldn't leave a DEAR old friend out in the cold now would you?"

"You're not a friend," she replied through grinding teeth.

He smiled again, "Oh well. I'm sure your mom will be back soon, so I'll go wait in the living room!"

"Don't! JONAH!"

"Yes sweet?"

"GET THE HELL OUT!"

"No can do. Sorry!"

Cagalli groaned, _why now! WHY HIM! _She felt very much like swinging her head to the nearest brick but instead, she clenched her fists and marched straight into the living room.

Jonah, was seated reading a magazine he found lying on the table, a smirk on his face. She will succumb to him. He knew.

"Jonah, look," she said. He glanced at her. She was wearing a light peach tank with a skirt. He wanted her, he wanted her bad. Her arms were crossed over her chest. "Jonah this is REALLY not a good time. Could you come back later? Or look, I'll even drop whatever it is off at your house. So you really-"

"Come now Cagalli! We haven't talked in such a long time! Why don't you sit down and we have a nice chat, I'm sure your mom will be around soon. I DID tell her I was coming."

"Fine!" replied Cagalli through grinding teeth, _I will KILL HER! When she gets home!_

She sat down on the couch opposite him, seeing this Jonah, immediately stood up and joined her on the same couch. She inched herself away from him.

"So how is school going? Exams hard?"

"School-is-fine!" she replied edging away, Jonah ran his fingers through his dark purple hair, shifting closer to her.

"How-is-work?" replied Cagalli, trying very hard to distract his attention.

Jonah smiled, _I know you like what you see Cagalli, and I know I'm sexy, so why are you so timid I wonder?_ "Work is good."

"Good!" replied Cagalli, he was now right beside her, _dangerously close! For you of course, Jonah, you really don't know who you are MESSING with!_

"Cagalli," he said boldly taking her hand, "You really don't have TO!"

He shrieked the last part flying back against the couch, his hand going to his aching jaw bone. Cagalli still sat in the same position, only the difference was that she was cracking the knuckles of her right hand.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU?" he shrieked, looking at her dangerously, _am I bleeding! OH GOD SHE DISFIGURED MY BEAUTIFUL FACE! THAT BITCH, HOW DARE SHE!_

"HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU JONAH! STAY THE FUCK AWAY FROM ME!" screamed Cagalli, she had enough. "I DON'T WANT TO BE IN ANY SORT OF RELATIONSHIP WITH YOU!"

Jonah stood up, looking ragged, his composure gone, "OH YEAH! We all know that, seeing that you're constantly feeling up pretty boy Zala! WE ALL KNOW YOU'RE HIS LITTLE BITCH!" He spat.

"THAT…" Cagalli hesitated, but her anger got the best of her. "THAT'S RIGHT JONAH! I AM WITH ATHRUN ZALA! AND IF YOU GOT A PROBLEM WITH THAT, I WON'T BE ABLE TO HELP YOU! I'M IN LOVE WITH HIM AND I DON'T NEED TO TELL YOU OR THE WORLD TO TELL ME OTHERWISE!"

"Fine!" spat Jonah, he marched straight to the front door, with Cagalli hot on his heels, prepared to slam it in his face.

He turned around to face her, to get in one final word, "You know it's a good thing too. That I never got with you! I wouldn't be CAUGHT DEAD HANGING OUT WITH A GIRL WITH BARELY AN ASS ON HER!"

Cagalli swung. She hit. Victory!

Jonah felt searing pain in his mouth as he staggered to his car. She punched good.

Cagalli leaned against the closed doorway, her right hand ached, and Jonah's jaw wasn't exactly the softest thing on the earth. She sighed thinking about her encounter with him, her eyes growing wide, _OH MY GOD! I can't believe I just said that…I TOLD him, I said it aloud, that I, Cagalli Yula Athha, am in love with Athrun Patrick Zala!_

Cagalli looked down at her hands, she wished someone else **would** tell her otherwise. Deep down, Cagalli wished Athrun, himself, would tell her otherwise.

"But that's not true Cagalli," she whispered to herself. "You and me both know that I'm head over heels in love with Athrun and that won't change, even if the whole GALAXY told me I wasn't."

* * *

"YOU PUNCHED HIM? AND THEN WHAT HAPPENED?" squealed Miriallia, she was seated on the floor in Lacus's bedroom painting the pink haired girl's toe nails.

Cagalli nodded, she knew she needed to wind down with her friends after today's disaster.

Kendra, who was now very good friends with the girls, even Cagalli (who held no grudge against her) added in with a smirk, "Let me guess! The fool started to cry didn't he, bawl like a baby eh?"

"No," sighed Cagalli. "not exactly. He accused me of well…being you're cousin's b-word."

"NO!" the girls gasped.

"Are you okay Cagalli?" asked Lacus pressing her hand gently on her friend's arm.

"No," replied Cagalli, at their faces she added more hastily. "not because of what THAT numbskull said!"

"Then?" they all asked, leaning towards her, eyes wide open.

Cagalli sighed, "I am not sure if I really want to talk about it…"

"IF YOU DO NOT TALK! I WILL SHOVE THIS Q-TIP IN MY THROAT AND CHOKE MYSELF!" yelled Miriallia standing up dramatically. "I MEAN IT!"

"You know you're really act-MIRIALLIA WHAT IS THAT ON YOUR HAND!" screamed Cagalli at the top of her lungs grabbing her best friend's right hand.

"It's not-"

"IT IS A RING! MIRIALLIA! DID DEARKA…"

"YES! LAST NIGHT!"

"WHAT! OH MY GOD! NO WAY!"

The girls stood around Miriallia, who was beaming from head to toe, staring at her ring finger. It was adorned with a simple diamond ring, the band was white gold with a diamond stud in the centre, which was shaped in a heart.

"How did he do it!" asked Lacus looking rather dreamily, she was picturing a certain violet-eyed someone giving her a velvet box…

"Well it was really simple…"

**

* * *

Flashback**

_"Where are we going?" she giggled, teasing him. He smiled at her but said nothing, opting to simple continue his driving._

_"Dearka! Come on tell me!" she whined. "This blindfold is getting itchy!"_

_"You can't take it off!" he snapped, looking a bit worried. He didn't want this precious moment to be ruined, he planned for such a long time. "We're almost there."_

_Miriallia muttered, crossing her arms, "We better be. Just wait! JUST WAIT MR.ELSMAN till I put a blindfold on you!"_

_Dearka chuckled._

_The car stopped and Miriallia, felt her door being opened, she felt his familiar calloused hands grab hers delicately as he pulled her up out of the car._

_"Can I take it off now?"_

_"Not yet."_

_"Now?"_

_"No, be patience Mir, you'll see soon."_

_Miriallia bit her lip in frustration, she felt his arm around her waist as he slowly guiding her down what sounded like a graveled pathway. She felt him stop._

_"Okay slide off your shoes," he whispered into her ear, making her giggle at the ticklish feeling. "You'll kill me if they get dirty, so I'm warning you now."_

_"Could you help me please?"_

_Miriallia could not see but she was sure he smiled at that, she felt him slowly slip of her shoes. He picked up the stilettos and handed them to her._

_"Here."_

_"Thanks."_

_"Watch your step."_

_Miriallia gasped, sand! She felt sand between her toes. She strained her hearing for ways but there were none, where on earth did he talk her?_

_"Okay, sit down, yeah right there. Easy. Easy. Okay, you can take them off now."_

_Miriallia slowly lifted her blind fold off, she blinked, taking in the light. The sun was setting before her and she was seated on a swing, in the middle of a playground._

_"The park? Dearka…"_

_Miriallia looked down, he was kneeling before her._

_"Okay, I know I'm not the GREATEST boyfriend on the earth. Heck I'm not even the best. I was a real jerk to you most of your life and I know that you had your fare share of better people…"_

_Tolle…she thought, she remembered, this was where she went when she first heard he died, in the avalanche. That's where she cried, on Dearka's shoulder for the first time._

_"Dearka…"_

_"Wait I'm not done. I had to really think to make this you know!" he chuckled. "Well I know that we've been through a lot and probably will go through more. I know that this is a bit early. Heck, it's really early timing but, I just felt it was right and I mean we can wait. We still have a hell of a lot of time before us but okay, here it goes. Miriallia Haww, love of my life, will you marry me?"_

_Miriallia sat stunned, she starred at the little diamond stud and she knew how must he must have worked for it. Her eyes, which were brimming with tears, looked into his. He smiled._

_"OH DEARKA!" She flung herself at him, her stilettos went flying, straight, into a mud puddle._

_"YOUR SHOES!" he shrieked._

_"FORGET THEM!" she said, the weight of her finally making the blonde haired man collapse onto the sand beneath them. "I HAVE YOU WHAT MORE COULD I WANT!"_

_"You mean you will?"_

_"Didn't I tell you that I would marry you already!" she replied starring at him, half laughing and half crying._

_"I thought you were just joking," he replied quietly. "For the moment."_

_Miriallia huffed, "What kind of man are you! I want kids with golden blonde hair and grey eyes! I already decided! When I say something I mean it!"_

_"KIDS?" he shrieked, his eyes turning into discs, "YOU WANT KIDS!_

_"NOT NOW IDIOT!" she snapped, laughing, crying and hugging him. Dearka could only smile, he was happy._

_Miriallia sniffed, "Is this why you've been acting so weird lately?"  
"Yeah," he replied. "I did not know how you would respond?"_

_"You should know me by now…"_

_"You know guys. Especially me. We can't emotionally tune ourselves to a women's level."_

_"Sometimes I wonder why I got stuck with you…"_

_She felt him chuckle, "You'll have your WHOLE life to figure out why dearest."_

**End of Flashback**

* * *

"WOW! THAT IS SO ROMANTIC!" squealed Kendra, her eyes going glazy.

"It is…" replied Miriallia softly, she smiled. "Of course we won't get married for another two years. We've firmly decided on that."  
"We'll be around for!" chorused Lacus and Cagalli.

"OKAY TELL ME NOW!" yelled Miriallia, she glared at Cagalli. "DON'T THINK THAT YOU GOT OFF THE HOOK FOR SIDE TRACKING ME! WHAT BOTHERED YOU SO MUCH ABOUT JONAH TODAY? Other then Jonah's HIDEOUS hair…"

Cagalli laughed and blushed slightly, "Well…it's hard to explain."

"SPILL IT!" snapped Kendra, who realized that she was in for two juicy stories in one night. A great deal!

"Well," she sighed. "When he said that I was his you know, I did not disagree with him."

"What do you mean?" asked Lacus who was holding a hair dryer to her toes. The most effective tool in drying nail polish fast. They all starred at the amber eyed girl.

"I TOLD Jonah that I was with Athrun…"

"YOU WHAT?"

"Yeah…"

"Cagalli why?"

Cagalli looked at them, she looked at them hard, "IF I TELL YOU, YOU HAVE TO SWEAR ON THE LIVES OF THE MEN YOU LOVE, and WHICH INCLUDES MY BROTHER AND TWO VERY GOOD FRIENDS. THAT YOU WILL NOT MENTION THIS TO A SINGLE SOUL ON THE FACE OF THE EARTH UNTILL I SAY OTHERWISE!"

"We promise," the girls replied, and did their 'secret handshake'.

Cagalli took a deep breath, "I did not disagree with him because, well, basically. I guess I have to say. I am madly in love with Athrun Patrick Zala!"

"FINALLY YOU SAID IT!" shrieked Lacus, nearly ripping the dryer's cord out of the wall socket.

Kendra and Miriallia both sighed, "We've been waiting for you to admit it for SO long."

"YOU MEAN THIS IS NOT BIG GOSSIP NEWS FOR YOU?"

"No…it was obvious you know. That you have feelings for him…"

"WHAT? Great…I thought I would get you know? A big SURPRISED reaction…"

"Sorry."

"It's okay," replied Cagalli with a sigh as she straightened her hand for Miriallia to paint her finger nails. "Wait…Kendra?"

"Yeah?" replied Kendra, seeing the look on the other girl's face she said. "Sorry, I do not know if he has feelings for you. He doesn't really talk about those kinds of things with me. Why don't you ask Kira?"

"Just THINK about that for a minute."

"Oh, right…that would be a disaster…"

"Duh! It IS Kira! Lacus can't even put up with him sometimes but I am sure as hell surprised she's dating him."

"He's not THAT bad Cagalli, you and me both know it! He might ACT like a nightmare doesn't mean he really IS one."

"That's because he absolutely ADORES you Lacus," replied Cagalli. "He wouldn't dare mess with you!"

"True!" replied Lacus, she grinned. Her cheeks flushed to a shade similar to her hair. "I like being in power."

"Oh god…HE HAS INFLUENCED HER!"

Cagalli smiled, listening to her friends chat away. She sighed. Starring at the clouds painted on Lacus's ceiling, absently blowing at her fingernails which glowed a deep shade of amber. She was thinking about what a certain green eyed young man was doing right about now and if he ever thought about the same things she did…

* * *

**Kira: (whispers) So you don't know why he was here?**

FBG: No...He left, though, not even half way through the chapter.

Athrun: Did he SAY anything?

FBG: Well, he asked where everyone was and I said that you all went out. Then he asked if U.P went with you guys and then I said yes. Then he said he had to go and he left.

Athrun: Okay...that was weird...

Kira: MAJORLY!

FBG: Oh and I'm sorry about the whole chocolate thing Athrun. I told Cagalli the truth and she said she understands...

Kira: Why did you do it though?

Athrun: Yeah?

FBG: BECAUSE! (starts to get anger) THAT STUPID JERK LEFT ME! NOOOO! HE SAID I WASN'T GOOD ENOUGH SO HE LEFT! Him and his stupid "Omae o korosu" problems...

Kira: (gasps) YOU'VE HAD GUY PROBLEMS!

FBG: Sorta not really...he wouldn't really "count" as a like a relationship type guy par say.

Athrun: Oh..."Ome o korosu" you say? Sounds familiar...

FBG: (shrugs) Who care's? What happened. Happened. It's going to stay that way so let's just move on! HEY! Where is U.P anyways? He owes me five bucks...

Athrun & Kira: (both shrug)

FBG: Oh well, I'll start adding interest. So he'll end up paying me more! (laughs evilly, Kira & Athrun both roll eyes at this) Anyways, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Please send in your reviews, comments, etc. (everything except for flames. My policy: I don't flame you, you don't flame me! Deal okay? OKAY!)  



	20. Yzak's Revenge

**A/N: I know, it took me WAY too long to update. I have no excuses.**

FBG: Wowwwww

U.P: They're all angry.

FBG: I know.

Athrun: I'm not!

FBG: You don't count

Athrun: Awe...

U.P: This is a boring conversation. Readers! Read on!

* * *

**Chapter 20: Yzak's Revenge**

The familiar drone of the elevator brought him back to reality as the doors slowly slide open. He skipped outside, whistling his jaunty tune letting everyone around him know of the joy he felt. Yes, Yzak Jule was in a joyous mood. He just spent three hours at the Metro Toronto Zoo with his girlfriend, _Kendra..._ He sighed; her name was like the taste of_ Caramilk_ minus the caramel. So it was just the _milk_.

"Just the milk?" he said aloud, frowning. "I'm picking up Dearka's bad habits…"

Yzak fumbled for the keys to the apartment for a few seconds while listening to _Dance, Dance _by _Fall Out Boy_, a band which Kira got Athrun hooked onto, for whatever twisted reason it might have been.

He pushed open the door, only to see the familiar mess. The three week old pizza box in the corner, the remains of last night's Thai take-out on the counter. Coke, Sprite and Barq's cans lying around (three cans represent three individuals).

"ZALA! YOU WERE HOME ALL DAY? COULDN'T YOU HAVE CLEANED UP AROUND HERE!" he yelled, slightly annoyed at his companions and their laziness.

"What's there to clean?" replied Athrun, he was seated on the sofa reading Time Magazine.

Yzak glared daggers at the blue head muttering about being the son of a millionaire and having hired help to clean up after you.

"So aren't you going to tell me how your date went?" asked Athrun finally looking up from his magazine.

Yzak closed the closet door, "It went well. Is Elsman home?"

"No."

"I'm borrowing his computer."

"Okay!"

Yzak walked into Dearka's room, which of course was a pigsty: clothes everywhere, CD's lying around and Yzak's ducky pajamas lying on the bed.

"HE TOOK MY PJ'S! Jesus…looks like I will not be wearing those ever again."

Not surprisingly the only thing neat in the entire room was the top of the chest of drawers, which was covered with picture frames; mostly of Miriallia.

Dearka usually left his computer on, so Yzak was good to go. He pulled out Dearka's digital camera from his bag (which he borrowed without telling his blonde friend because he forgot to charge is own camera) and started uploading the pictures onto the computer. He leaned back on the chair stretching out a kink in his shoulders when he noticed a peculiar file on the computer.

"Jule's Jewel?" muttered Yzak, his eyes narrowing dangerously. He moved the cursor over the file symbol. He clicked. "A video clip?" he clicked again.

It took less then five seconds for Yzak to start cursing Dearka using the foulest language possible while secretly admitting to himself that Dearka was in fact, good. That he could've possibly gotten the footage without letting himself be known was a mystery.

"So he thinks aerobics is funny eh? Well it's time for revenge Dearka…"

* * *

Dearka Elsman was an honest guy, he didn't have secrets because he was bad at keeping them thus leading to the countless surprise parties he ruined over the course of his life and the countless future birthday parties he will undoubtedly destroy. No, Dearka Elsman had no secrets, all except for one. His deep dark secret which nearly prevented him from rooming with ANYONE let alone his friends. A secret that is so terrible, so SHAMEFUL that Dearka even kept it from his one true love, his fiancée, Miriallia Haww.

This secret is what Yzak Jule planned to expose, you see when it came to personal vendetta's Yzak Jule had a LONG, LONG list of them. He was a man that enjoyed his revenge; he enjoyed doing cruel things to people and excusing his actions as being a form of 'justice'. Not surprisingly, Dearka was probably the number one priority on his list and finally he came to his breaking point, the point at which Yak will execute his revenge.

Athrun was busy making Kraft Dinner when Yzak walked into the living room looking, well not in the best of moods. Being the smart young man he was Athrun did not press the matter of Yzak's mood onto his friend. He knew that the silver haired man would lash and possible become violent.

Yzak came to stand beside Athrun, "Kraft Dinner, looks good. Don't make the sauce too watery this time."

"Sure," replied Athrun, he felt unsure how to answer. Yzak Jule NEVER makes petty conversation with ANYONE other then Kendra and his mother (who don't count because he absolutely ADORES these women).

"Carry on then," replied Yzak walking away. Athrun gave him a look and then the light bulb popped above his head, _Yzak's being all nice because he's planning something…Crap it isn't me is it! No…I didn't do anything except for that time…that morning…oh shit…_

* * *

"DEARKA YOU IDIOT!" screamed Miriallia as she ran behind her blonde haired beau. "THAT WASN'T FUNNY. YOU KNOW I HATE SPIDERS!"

Dearka laughed while running for his life through the mall. Mir had been looking at handbags at the Bentley's Bag store, he went to the hobby shop and though it would be fun to stick a fake spider in his girl's latte. Of course the outcome was obvious. Dearka will run and Miriallia will chase him, unsuccessfully, then she gives up the chase and Dearka returns, only to get smacked on the head. Why he continues to annoy his fiancée is a mystery…

"Owe, Mir, that hurt. You didn't have to hit me so hard…"

"No, I didn't but I wanted to," she replied smiling brightly. Dearka growled in response but decided not to continue the matter, just in case his girlfriend wanted to dish out another blow. That is when the idea hit him, _I know! I'll sign her up for Boxing Lessons at the Gym! That way she can take her anger out on someone else, because I think I want to be intact when I marry her…Come to think of it, I should make it a lifetime membership…_

* * *

Dearka opened the door to the apartment, tossing his keys into the broken candy dish. Pausing at the closet door, he allowed the lingering smell of K.D to enter his nostrils. His stomach growled.

"ATHRUN IS THERE ANY K.D LEFT?" he shouted, while tossing his coat into the closet. The coat landed directly on top of a large pile of coats, shoes and many other things that will remain anonymous.

"Yeah," replied Athrun who was busy playing Need for Speed: Underground 2. Now Dearka conveniently forgot a very important thing about Athrun. Athrun **never **played Need for Speed unless he was agitated but Dearka who had a tendency to forgot important things conveniently (and get away with it most of the time) did not question Athrun about what he was doing.

Dearka stuck hishand into the dishwasher and grabbed a bowl and spoon. He went to the oven and emptied the last of the Kraft Dinner into his bowl then he chucked the pot into the sink. The pot landed with a loud crash on a pile of dirty plates, bowls and other utensils.

He was half through his bowl of Kraft Dinner, a large portion of which had spilled onto his shirt when he jumped out of his chair yelling at Athrun for crashing stupidly into a side rail during a race. The bathroom door opened and a huge cloud of steam flooded out into the hallway. Dearka rolled his eyes, typical of Yzak to turn the bathroom into a sauna. The silver haired young man stepped out of the bathroom wearing a dark blue robe and a matching towel which was wrapped around his head like a turban.

"Hey Dearka," said Yzak as he walked into the living room, he turned his attention to the television to watch Athrun's progress. Yzak was not impressed. "Athrun you stink."

"You're just jealous because you know I drive better then you," replied Athrun with a growl, his car veered through a tight turn.

Yzak grinned wickedly in response, "Well at least I know that I don't drive like Dearka."

"Hey!"

Yzak smiled to himself while heading back to his room, he stopped, calling out, "Oh yeah Kendra and the others are coming over tomorrow for movie night!"

"Movie night?" replied Dearka in confusion. "Since when did we have movie night?"

"Since Kendra came up with the idea!" snapped Yzak. "Deal with it!" He slammed the door.

"Jeez," said Dearka to himself, "That guy is worse then Miriallia during PMS week…"

* * *

That night like all nights, Dearka put on his pajamas and went to the bathroom. He spent five minutes playing with his Buster Gundam Electric toothbrush before heading back to his room and crashing onto his bed. Slowly he drifted into dreamland unawares of the camcorder which lay on his dresser drawer, watching his every move.

* * *

Athrun was at the microwave making popcorn. He woke up extra early today, at ten in the morning just to clean up the mess around the apartment since everyone was coming over for movie night. Yzak left in the morning to run errands and pick up the movie which was most likely going to be Kingdom of Heaven. Athrun bet himself two dollars that was tonight's movie.

Dearka walked in the room scratching his head. "Did Athrun come into my room this morning?" He yawned.

"Did you just wake up?" replied Athrun. Dearka nodded. "Jesus man, its five o'clock in the afternoon and everyone will be here at six!"

"WHAT!" screamed Dearka. He ran straight into the bathroom. Athrun laughed opening the popcorn bag when an idea dawned on him, _if we get Dearka to do the world record for sleeping the longest. We could make millions! Or at least…thousands!_

It was six thirty when everyone finally showed up. Athrun now owed himself two dollars for winning the bet with himself, yes; Yzak did rent Kingdom of Heaven. Kendra, Cagalli, Lacus, Miriallia, Kira, Sai and Nicol were all here. Kuzzey did not come because he had a date with Nikki. Something Athrun could still not comprehend, why a girl like Nikki is going out with a guy like…well like Kuzzey.

Everyone was sitting around the television talking and enjoying one another's company. Athrun sat between Kira and Cagalli, cringing as the siblings argued back and forth about, who owed who yet again.

Yzak came and sat down beside Kendra on the floor in front of the couch. He grabbed the remote and said to everyone, "This is a movie that you will NEVER forget."

Everyone starred at him quizzically.

He pressed play.

There on the screen was Dearka getting into bed, with a caption written at the bottom: _Dearka getting ready for bed._

The camera then zoomed revealing a closer image of Dearka's face. A clock then appeared showing time move forward.

Yzak grinned devilishly and Dearka sat starring at the screen with is mouth wide open in sheer horror.

The clock was now gone and everyone could see Dearka tossing and turning in bed, his hand slowly moving towards his face and…

"DEARKA SUCKS HIS THUMB!" yelled Kira at the top of his lungs before he collapsed on the floor laughing so hard that his body was convulsing.

After that statement everyone started to laugh. Dearka turned beet red with embarrassment.

"Awe honey!" said Miriallia putting her arms around his shoulders. "That's nothing to be ashamed about; in fact I think it's really sweet!"

"You do?" he asked quietly, his blush slightly fading. Everyone else was still laughing.

"Of course I do! I think it's adorable!" she squealed hugging him tightly. He smiled but soon that smile turned into a frown. "YZAK JULE!"

"Yes?"

"YOU PUT A CAMERA IN MY ROOM! YOU SICK SICK SICK PERSON!"

"You do the same to me."

"He did?" asked Kendra looking at Yzak slyly. "What did he find out Yzak?"

Everyone turned their attention to the silver haired young man who was now turning a deep shade of magenta.

"Err…"

"He," started Athrun hesitantly, he felt Cagalli give him an encouraging squeeze. "YZAK DOES AEROBICS!"

At this everyone burst into another fit of laughter and poor Kira could not quite handle this amount of human was dying, rolling on the floor and dying of laughter.

Kendra put her arms around Yzak. "There is nothing to feel ashamed of in fact I think you should be laughing at the other guys because if they were doing aerobics they still wouldn't have a body as sexy as yours!"

Yzak turned very red at this comment and was very thankful that no one else heard but already was a plan formulating in his mind. Yzak's Revenge Part Two as he called it…

* * *

**FBG: Someone is happy they got revenge.**

Yzak: (dancing around) Tra-la-la-la! KENDRA THINKS IM SEXY!

FBG: Yeah...

U.P: She is your girlfriend Yzak. It's kind of obvious.

Yzak: (still dancing) I'm going to kill Athrun! Tra-la-la-la!

FBG: He's happy about that?

U.P: The strangest things make that young man happy...

FBG: Indeed.

Athrun: You're not gonna let him kill me are you?

FBG: Until this story is done, no afterwards anyone can. UNLESS! I decide to kill you during the story.

Athrun: PLEASE! NO!

U.P: Relax man! I think she likes you too much to kill you!

Athrun: She ALREADY IS killing me maybe not physically but emotionally and mentally she is! Not to mention she killed me reputation.

U.P: Indeed. We hope you enjoyed this chapter. Stayed tuned for the next chapter of Love By Elimination! Send in your reviews! And Athrun what reputation did you have before this started?

Athrun: (scratches chin) Good question...


	21. Athrun Saved

**A/N: Longest update ever! I know! I have no excuses but here it is...ENJOY! **

**FunkE-BunnE-Gal: (running around, dancing, literally) MY MUSE! MY MUSE IS BACK! YIPEE! I THOUGHT IT LOST IT BUT IT CAME BACK AFTER WEEKS OF GRUESOME LONELINESS! LIKE A LOST DOG IT HAS RETURNED!**

**U.P: (rolling his eyes) Not all lost dogs return. **

FBG: Joy sucker!

U.P: I am just being truthful. Admit it. You were lazy.

**FBG: (whines) And busy! **

U.P: (smiling smugly) So you admit that you were lazy then?

FBG: (confused) What? (starts to understand) Hey...

Kira: (walks in eating a chicken wing) He got you there you know.

FBG: Okay fine! So he got me! BIG DEAL!

Athrun: (walks in eating a chicken wing) Quit being spiteful.

Cagalli: (walks in eating a chicken wing) And lazy!

Kuzzey: (walks in eating a chicken wing) VERY lazy!

FBG: WHERE DID YOU GUYS GET THE CHICKEN WINGS FROM!

U.P: I believe your mother order pizza and wings...Readers read on!

* * *

**Chapter 21 : Athrun Saved **

He raised his hand to shield his eyes from the sun as he watched the tiny white speck fly further and further to the distance. His heart was pounding loudly in his chest as he watched the speck fall; fall straight down into the pond on the far side of the hill.

"DAMN!"

"Athrun! There's no need to curse, it was a good shot!"

"Then why do you still sound rather disappointed Dad?" the older man flushed, "I'm kidding Dad! You know by now that I will never be a real golfer I just enjoy whacking the ball around."

"You should've played hockey then…" replied Patrick Zala grinning, as he placed his ball on the yellow tee.

Athrun blushed, "You won't quite will you? It's not my fault that it took me five years to learn how to skate!"

The Zala men were playing at the local country club. Athrun's mother was socializing; while he and his father took to the fields. He didn't like golf, he wasn't good at golf and he never really understood the scoring but he did enjoy listening to his Dad complain about things.

"So how's the thing you and Kira been working on lately?" asked his Dad casually as he took a swing. "FORE!"

"Okay," replied Athrun.

"You don't sound it-HOLE IN ONE!"

Athrun sighed, "I would sound better if it was the most ideal plan but this worked. I do like the finalist but there's another girl I like too…"

"Another?"

"Yeah."

"Who?"

"Kira's sister."

"I see," replied his father, as they walked to the next hole. "I have nothing against dating your best friend's sister so long as you are good to her. I mean look at your mother and me."

"I realize that but I can't let Kira down at not go through with this."

"Just go through with it then."

"And break some innocent girl's heart?"

"You either hurt the feelings of someone who is VERY dear to you or you hurt the feelings of a woman who you barely know," replied Patrick as he grabbed his score sheet from the caddy.

Athrun's shoulders sagged, he felt the weight of the pressure on him; physically and mentally. If Athrun quit now, Kira would never forgive him but if he stayed on any longer he might never tell Cagalli he had feelings for her.

"GIMME THAT!" Athrun yanked the golf club from his Dad, swinging all his frustrations toward the little white ball.

Patrick raised his hand to his eyes watching the white ball sail higher and higher and then fall; fall straight down into hole number six.

"ATHRUN THAT WAS BRILLIANT! FROM THIS DISTANCE TOO FOR A ROOKIE! AMAZING!"

"Eh…"

"OH ATHRUN!"

"What the….oh shit…"

"MR.ZALA! I DIDN'T RECOGNIZE YOU; YOU LOOK SO YOUNG AND FIT! I THOUGHT YOU WERE ONE OF ATHRUN'S FRIENDS!"

Patrick Zala chuckled as the young woman with deep magenta hair and a coy smile ran up to give him a hug.

"A pleasure as always Mia," he replied. "What brings you out here? I had no idea you fancied golf."

"Oh no Mr.Zala! I was here at the country club for the debutant meeting when I met Mrs. Zala. She told me you and Athrun were here so I had to come and say hi!"

Athrun just stood there trying to look as calm as he possible could, the LAST thing he needed was Mia. In fact Mia was probably the thing which was most likely going to kill him in life.

"Well Mia," said Patrick looking at his son. "I can see that Athrun has gotten quite bored playing an old man's sport. Why don't you and him go out for lunch?"

"Dad!"

"Yes Athrun?" he replied raising one eyebrow.

"I thought we were going to continue to discuss that important piece of business," stammered Athrun glaring at his dad in shock and anger, "that we were just discussing."

"Athrun please," replied Patrick sounding firm. "Mia's father and I have been friends for a long time, you two grew up together. I know you are no longer engaged but that doesn't mean that you can't spend time together just as friends."

The look in his dad's eyes told Athrun that there was no hope; he was going to have to spend his lunch with Mia. He shuddered a dreadful lunch that was going to be. "Oh all right. This was getting boring. Come on Mia we can go anywhere you like…"

"Oh Athrun! Always the gentleman!" she squealed latching herself onto his arm. He cringed however this went unnoticed by Mia.

"Father!" he snapped over his shoulder. "Have someone take my clubs back to the car and then leave a message for Kira telling him that I OWE him twice and will meet him at Rainforest."

"Alright Athrun."

"DAD LEAVE THE MESSAGE NOW!"

"Okay Athrun!" he yanked out his cell phone and speed dialing Kira's number while muttering, "I'm only doing this because I forced him to get rid of Mia. If I had to spend one moment in that sweet yet annoying girl's presence I would… Hello? Ah Kira! Yes, I'm fine. How are you? Oh that's excellent. Athrun told me to tell you that he owes you twice and will meet you at Rainforest. Yes that's exactly what he said. Yes I'm sure. No he isn't here. He went out to lunch. Ok well you got it and I'm sure you know what it means I have to continue my game. Talk to you soon my boy. Bye."

* * *

"SHIT!" 

"Kira what is it?" asked Lacus, they were sitting on a blanket in the park she was reading while Kira was working at video editing on his lap top.

"Athrun is stuck with Mia and they're going to Rainforest. WE HAVE TO SAVE HIM!"

"My cousin? What is she plotting this time…goodness that girl," muttered Lacus shaking her head. She looked at Kira intently. "What's your plan?"

"No idea…"

"Oh I know! Get Cagalli! She'll be able to drag Athrun out…"

"How? Cagalli won't rescue him unless she has good reason too."

"Well…Kira do you have anything of hers on you right now?"

"Uhh…I have her IPod."

"Where's yours?"

"Ran out of space for songs," replied Kira blushing. "Cagalli let me use hers till I can get the money to buy it from her."

"Break it."

"WHAT?"

"I said break it."

"WHY?"

"If you wanna save Athrun do it. Break it, break it good. Say that Athrun ran over it with his car or something and that he won't give you the money to pay her back."

"Why would he run over it in the first place?"

"You dropped it and he ran over it by accident."

"But it would be my fault," replied Kira.

"No," said Lacus. "It's Athrun's. He should pay for at least half the damage done. The fact that her property is destroyed will get her mad enough to go over there and yell at him. In that time I'll send Jason to do the dirty work…"

"Jason…"

"My hairstylist," she said. Kira gaped at her. "He's a good friend of mine. He was the protégé of my former stylist Gaston and has now exceeded him, I knew Jason since we where kids. He'd do anything for me."

"Why is that?"

"So he could use my hair to show off to the world his talent?"

"So he's not in it to date you then?"

"No! Jason has a boyfriend!"

"WHAT!"

"Nevermind! Let's just go now!" She grabbed Kira by the hand and dragged him to the car so they could destroy the IPod and rile up Cagalli into a fit of rage.

* * *

Athrun wanted to cry. They were sitting at a table with those benches you have to slide into; she was beside him, her hand on his leg (his thigh to be specific) and was trying to engage him in a deep conversation. 

_Like Mia is capable of a deep conversation. GOD HER HAND! GET IT OFF ME!_ His mind was screaming as he tried to look like he was interested in what she was saying. The food they ordered was left untouched, Mia too busy talking and Athrun too busy with his heart palpitations and steady rise in blood pressure.

"Athrun don't you think destiny is true from that? I mean if Loraine can find true love like that, her soul mate. That would mean destiny is true!" Mia snuggled against Athrun. _Heart-rate! Heart-rate! Oh god forget the curse I'm going to die of a Mia inflicted heart attack!_

"Oh Athrun! Just think that my soul mate is out there somewhere…."

"ATHRUN ZALA!" The yell made him jump, causing Mia to fall backwards against the bench, he turned his head around only to see a streak of blonde. He was being pulled up from his seat by a small blonde haired woman who had the fire of rage in her beautiful amber eyes.

"CAGALLI! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE! LET GOT OF ATHRUN!"

"YOU! SHUT IT!" snapped Cagalli giving Mia a death glare. "This is between ME and ATHRUN!" Mia whimpered and backed away slowly, she knew that Cagalli could be quite the barbarian.

"Cagalli," sputtered Athrun, he was getting slightly choked by her grip on his collar. "What's wrong?"

"WHAT'S WRONG? WHAT IS WRONG? YOU JERK!" she shoved him back into his seat. "YOU RAN OVER MY IPOD! YOU RAN OVER MY IPOD AND REFUSE TO PAY ME BACK! KIRA TOLD ME EVERYTHING! LOOK!"

She reached into her bag; her IPod Nano was in a zip-lock baggy crushed almost into oblivion.

"I didn't…I NEVER RAN OVER YOUR IPOD!"

"LIAR!" yelled Cagalli shaking the bag violently, a jingle of metallic pieces could be heard. "KIRA DOESN'T HAVE A CAR TO RUN OVER MY IPOD WITH AND HE WOULDN'T RUN OVER IT BECAUSE IT HAS HIS PRECIOUS SONGS INSIDE IT'S MEMORY! YOU BEING THE IDIOT THAT YOU ARE RAN OVER IT WHENI T FELL OUT OF KIRA'S POCKET!"

"When? He never told me this! I SWEAR I DIDN'T RUN OVER IT!" said Athrun in protest with a growing sense of relief, he was happy Cagalli was here, happy on so many levels. Sure he was mad that she was accusing him of something he didn't do, sure he was mad that she was making him look like a total idiot but seeing Cagalli made his heart soar because he was now no longer alone with Mia.

"So what?" snapped Cagalli calming down slightly. "You're telling me that LACUS ran over it? How else could it have been smashed like this unless it was run over by a car! Hmmm you tell me? I don't think my best friend would break my IPod on purpose!"

Athrun was about to say that maybe Kira was framing him when he saw a large group of people with cameras coming into the café following a flamboyantly dressed young man who kept yelling out Mia's name.

"OH MS.MIA! MS.MIA!"

"Yes?" she asked standing up looking slightly terrified and happy at the same time.

"THERE YOU ARE!" squealed the young man in a high pitched voice.

"JASON ERWITZ!" gasped Cagalli. "What are you doing here!"

"Who?" asked Athrun looking puzzled.

"Jason Erwitz the famous hairstyle who is-"

"Who!" interrupted Jason, giving Cagalli a quick wink, "The stylist to many MANY fashion icons and celebrities. I've done Trisha, Kate, Halle, Stella, and etcetera etcetera! And now! I am here, with my style team to prep Mia who was referred to me by a friend of a friend of a friend of mine to be headlining Olivia Reynold's new winter line!"

"WHAT!" shrieked Mia, Cagalli and Athrun in joy, disgust and confusion.

"Oh yes!" replied Jason putting his arm around Mia's shoulders, starring at her with star filled eyes. "What I was told was right! There is SO much potential in you! You look better then most models and such a natural! With such demure and grace! I don't know why I've never heard of you before! Well you're lucky to be discovered because you my dear ARE A STAR!"

"REALLY! OH ATHRUN!" shrieked Mia turning from Jason to throw her arms around Athrun only to get a look of disgust from Cagalli. "OH ATHRUN! I'M GOING TO BE A STAR!"

"Oh dear," said Jason tapping his chin thoughtfully. "Who is this young man? Your boyfriend right? Well I'll you one thing. You're star potential has dropped to virtually zero."

"What do you mean?" asked Mia turning around with tears in her eyes, she stepped away from Athrun. "Why? How?"

"Well a boyfriend my dear! Just think about it!" snapped Jason. Mia gave him a blank look. He sighed taking her hand and with a tilt of his head said. "My dear girl if you were to be a model starting out while having a boyfriend would be disaster to you. You won't be able to make it anywhere if you're attached. You need to let go and be single for awhile, just until you become super successful. I'm sure if your…Athrun? Yes? If your Athrun loved you enough he would be willing to let you go."

"But-but…"

"It's now or never Mia. We need you. The show needs you. I only came because I was so desperate since our model, Liz, broke her leg this morning. I didn't know what else to do and I was assured that you were a beauty. But now I see you're more then a beauty you are a star! Don't throw it away for this young man! Not when you could go so many places!"

"I'LL DO IT!" yelled Mia excitedly, completely sold to Jason's wonderful speech.

Jason grinned broadly, clapping his hands together in delight. "EXCELLENT!" He linked his arms with Mia. "Shall we?"

"Yes please!" chirped Mia, as she started to walk away she turned her head towards Cagalli, surprisingly. "CAGALLI YULA ATTHA TAKE CARE OF ATHRUN ZALA FOR ME! I WILL BE VERY ANGRY IF SOMETHING HAPPENS TO HIM WHILE I'M BECOMING FAMOUS!"

Cagalli starred blankly.

"Okay. Move out people!" Jason Erwitz, Mia, his fashion crew and the reporters left in a large throng followed also be a group of onlookers. Cagalli and Athrun stood not sure what to do or make of the odd situation.

"CAGALLI!"

She turned to see Lacus and Kira walk into the café, Kira shifting nervously under Athrun's death glare.

"Was this your plan?" he snapped glaring at Kira.

"Was what my plan?" replied Kira looking at Athrun as innocently as he could. The blue haired young man growled, grabbing Kira's arm. Kira shrieked. "Y-yes! Well part of it anyways…"

"No it wasn't!" snapped Lacus smacking the bag of Kira's head. "It was my idea Athrun. Cagalli, I ran over your IPod but I had to do _something_ to make you mad enough to start a scene."

"What? Why! Wait…" said Cagalli the plot dawning on her. "Is that why Jason was here?"

Lacus smiled. "Yup. He had to get Mia away from Athrun and give her a good reason to STAY away from him. She was always quite pretty except she copied me because I was _prettier_. However I think Jason can do something about her copy-cat behavior and throw her into a lifestyle she would actually fit in with."

"That was nice of you Lacus."

"I didn't say it was nice of me," snapped Lacus. She giggled. "Olivia Reynolds is the plus size collection!"

They laughed.

"Wait, wait," laughed Cagalli slowly catching her breath. "Wait. Why did I come here again?"

"You would've scared Mia more into wanting to leave…"

"Oh…hey!"

"I will pay you back for your IPod. I'm sorry for getting you in trouble-ATHRUN!"

"THANK YOU! I LOVE YOU LACUS!"

"LAY OFF SHE'S MY GIRLFRIEND!"

"I MEAN AS A SISTERLIKEFRIEND!"

"Oh…okay then!"

Cagalli laughed, "Why don't we just sit down and eat. After all this…I'm quite hungry."

"Me too," said Kira, they sat down at the table and waited to order not really caring that people in the café were still starring at the odd group even more confused by the situation then the group was.

"Hey how did you know that I was in trouble…I just told me dad to leave you a message, I didn't even know what to say!"

Kira laughed slapping Athrun on the back. "Dude! You NEVER owe ME for ANYTHING! How else would I know?"

* * *

**U.P: Not much happened. At least Mia is forever gone...is she a plus size? **

Lacus: No (giggles)

U.P: With her fat head I'm surprised she isn't...shame...

Laucs: (laughs harder)

FBG: (eating a chicken wing) It's cold...

U.P: You should've gone down and got it earlier.

FBG: STOP BEING MEAN!

U.P: (taken aback) I am not being...

Lacus: FBG ignore him. It's his personality.

FBG: Fine!

Lacus: Hey whatever happened with that chocolate and Cagalli? You know the ring inside?

FBG: Hehehe about that...

U.P: What did you do?

FBG: The doctors sad that it won't do any damage to me. Just slight discomfort...

U.P & Lacus: YOU ATE THE RING!

FBG: It was accident! I TOTALLY forgot it was in there!

Lacus: Athrun is going to kill you...

U.P: Not that he isn't going to already.

Lacus: True. We hope you enjoyed this chapter of Love By Elimination! Please read and review! Oh dear she looks so upset...go cheer her up U.P! (FBG is curled up in a corner in shame)

U.P: (whines) But I don't know HOW to cheer people up...

A/N: I'd like to put up some free advertisement. During my abscene from this fanfic, I have started work on another fanfic, co-authored by my friend. If you like this fanfic, read the manga Death Note, want some more laughs or all of the above (even though they aren't above but you know what I mean) please check out It Could Be Worse written by the crazy-sugar-obesessed-psychos Thanks R & R people!

The Link Below goes to our Author Profile, from there you can connect to our story.

http/ 


	22. Operation Wedding Bells

**Random Commentary Person: After a much long hiatus of many months, our heroine FunkE-BunnE-Gal, commonly known as FBG, has returned to finish her epic tale of romance through comedic self expression!**

FBG: ( runs in clapping) Bravo! Bravo RCP! What a wonderful introduction and you are truly correct in your explanation this is a story of love through comedic self expression.

U.P: Really? I thought it was about YOU (points at FBG accusingly) tormenting THEIR (points at the cast sympathetically) lives!

FBG: That too.

U.P: (crestfallen) Oh...well...I'm glad we made that clear then...

FBG: Yes.

Kira: Well we are back and although this is a short episode, it does lead us into a very...chaotic one?

FBG: I suppose so.

Kira: (does a Mr.Burns impression) Excellent...

FBG: Readers! READ ON! Man I missed saying that!  


* * *

**Chapter 22: Operation - Wedding Bells**

Rolland Jule stood in the middle of the ballroom supervising the workers as they put up the final decorations for the wedding taking place at his hotel tomorrow afternoon. Rolland Jule owned the Fairview Restaurant and Hotel; he was a man well into his fifties who came from an average family and worked his way up from bus-boy, to chef, to restaurateur to, finally, owner of a luxury hotel.

"Mister Rolland! Mister Rolland!" one of the managers, Binky, came sprinting into the ballroom nearly crashing into a display of helium balloons.

"Watch it Binky!"

"Sorry sir!" The little man huffed catching his breath and finally blurted out, "we have an emergency sir!"

Rolland ran his fingers through his grey streaked black hair, he sighed. "What is the emergency Binky?"

"Apparently a group of our servers have caught a stomach virus attending the same party yesterday; they won't be able to show up tomorrow!"

"Damn teenage kids and their poor health…" muttered Rolland his sharp mind calculating where he could possibly get back-ups on such short notice. "How many are we down?"

"Ten sir," said Binky. "I know it doesn't seem like much but they were the servers specifically issued for the bride, groom and wedding families' quarters!"

"Ten you say?" said Rolland a sly grin spreading over his strong features.

Binky gulped, knowing that the glint in his boss' eyes was not something pleasant. "Yes sir, easy work however it's quite demanding…"

"Excellent Binky!"

"Excellent sir?" Binky wasn't sure how to react to the sudden spasm of enthusiasm that appeared in Mr.Jule's gusto.

"You remember my son Yzak? He's worked here quite a few times? Well he and his friends are mighty well rounded kids, I'm sure they'll have no problem filling in for tomorrow!"

Binky went pale, "B-but sir! The protocols! The procedures! They won't know what to do!"

"I'll send them in early to you Binky. Now I have some chefs to check up, carry on!"

Binky stood helplessly as his boss walked away humming cheerily to himself, "Why am I always stuck with these things…"

* * *

Yzak groaned starring at his textbook in dismay, it was early Friday evening on the date of November 2nd and he was in a poor mood. Yzak's textbook was being very rude offering him no help at all with his assignment; a cruel, cruel piece of work given to him by his cruel, cruel professor. 

"HEY YZAK?!"

"WHAT?!"

"PHONE FOR YOU!"

"WHO IS IT?"

"YOUR MOM!"

"I GOT IT-Hi Mom! Yes, I'm fine. How are you? No, I'm just working on a stupid assignment. How did the Burnaby case go? You got an acquittal? That's great Mom! So why did you call? Dad wanted you too? Why didn't he just-oh, he's at work? Oh yeah he had that big wedding coming up. WHAT?! Your joking? I don't know, this is so last minute. Well really Mom you can't expect me to force-THAT MUCH? Okay I'll see what I can do…"

Yzak hung up. He blinked. He sighed. He cursed his parents and their skillful stratagems.

"ATHRUN! DEARKA! GET YOUR ASSES IN HERE!"

* * *

Ezaria Jule hung up the phone smiling smugly to herself, yet again she won another battle however this one was not in court. It was a battle of wits with her son and of course the temptation of money was enough to win her dear boy over to her cause. 

"Now to tell Rolland about the extra bonuses he'll be paying…"

* * *

"It is five freaking a.m. and I would like to know why I am standing outside of Athrun's apartment?" moaned Kira sleepily, his eyes were still puffy from sleep and he was wearing his pajamas under a giant sweatshirt he put on backwards. 

Cagalli looked at her brother coldly, "You were the one that agreed last night to help Yzak out today! YOU AGREED BECAUSE YZAK'S DAD WOULD PAY US FIFTY BUCKS EACH FOR WORKING!"

"Oh yeah…"

"Honestly Kira…"

The door opened and the brother and sister stepped inside. Everyone was lounging around still tired and many still grumpy however the promise of a fifty dollar bill in their pockets was the motivation that brought them together. Yzak managed to get everyone to come and all were present except for two people.

"Athrun, Kendra, Kuzzey, Sai, Cagalli, Kira, Lacus, Nicol and me are willing to work today in order to help my father with this wedding," said Yzak. "Basically, we have to go to the hotel get some training and uniforms and then be prepared at eight o'clock for the wedding parties to arrive. We're supposed to be specifically serving the bride and bridegroom and their families."

Kira raised his hand.

"Yes Kira?"

"Why can I still hear Dearka snoring?"

"Oh yeah, Dearka and Miriallia are actually wedding guests, apparently this is the wedding Miriallia's cousin came to attend and both she and Dearka have also been invited."

A burst of energy coursed through Kira's veins, "THAT! IS TOTALLY NOT COOL!" The energy dissipated and the young man collapsed back onto the couch. Everyone else just murmured in agreement.

Yzak gave his friends a tired smile, "Thanks you guys I really appreciate this so let's just get operation 'WEDDING BELLS' underway!"

* * *

**FBG: Wow, Mrs.Jule you're really good at bribing people!  
**

**Ezaria Jule: All in a days work! I mean really how did you think I got Yzak to turn out half as good as he is? Bribing works!**

FBG: I'll make a mental note of that!

Yzak: My mother is so self-indulgent!

FBG: Uh...

Yzak: My mother can't stand loosing either...

Ezaria: (looking outraged) Are you accusing me of bribing to win? OF CHEATING?!

Yzak: No, I was simply stating some well known facts about you. Ask Dad even he agress with me.

FBG: (backs away slowly) While Mother and Son deal with their issues let us...RUN AWAY!

Ezaria: I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU! I GAVE BIRTH TO YOU! Stayed tuned for the next chapter of Love By Elimination! YZAK JULE YOU ARE A RUDE LITTLE BOY!

Yzak: I learned from the master!  



End file.
